All My Dreams
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Artie decides to take the advice he was offered when he was 8 and starts a journal.  He'll probably write in it every couple of days...or more, if he feels like it.
1. My Journal

After my accident my therapists told me it might be helpful if I started a journal.

But...being 8, that wasn't high on my list of priorities. At that time I still kind of thought my legs would magically work again one day. I thought my friends would welcome me back with open arms when I finally got to go back to school, even if I was in a wheelchair. I thought that my life wouldn't change too much.

When you're 8 you don't think about the future, because you're too busy living in the present. When I was 8, my present was hell, and I would have given anything to escape it. Of course, that's not how life works. Around the time I turned 10 I realized that we have to live in the present if we want to get to the future. Does that even make sense?

Anyway...back to why I've started this journal.

Now that I've reached the ripe old age of 17, I thought maybe I should give it a try.

After all...it can't hurt, can it? It's just a book to write in. Maybe it'll be helpful.

Hey...maybe one day, when I'm famous, this journal will be published as part of my memoirs.

A guy can dream...right?

**A/N: Something you want me to write about? Let me know!**

**Obviously I don't own Glee.  
**


	2. I'm Stronger

The whole concept of having a journal is pretty new to me. What do I write about? Anything? Everything? Nothing? Maybe a combination of the three?

Well...let's see...

I know this is private, so I guess I can write about whatever I want without having to worry about being judged.

"Stronger," by Britney Spears has been stuck in my head all day. Actually...it's been stuck in there for about a week. I don't even remember where I heard it, but apparently it's one of those songs where once is enough to have it branded on your brain forever.

I never thought that a song by someone I normally can't stand could affect me this much. With everything that's been going on lately, this has really hit home.

Well, actually...the song really hits home with regards to my whole life. I've spent every day since my accident becoming "stronger than yesterday." It's taken a few years, but I've finally come to the point where I can face reality and be ok with it. Sure...I might be lonely sometimes, but it could be worse. I'm a fly man, and when it's meant to happen, it will. I believe that when the right person comes along, they will be able to see past my imperfections. I thought I'd met that person already, but apparently I was wrong. I don't intend to make that mistake again. I also don't intend to turn this journal into a place where I whine and complain about that whole situation. I'm over it. I'm stronger.

If there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's patience. The right girl come along...and when she does it will have been worth the wait. My loneliness ain't killing me no more!

And hey...if she likes Star Wars, that's just a huge bonus, right?

**A/N: Still don't own Glee. Or "Stronger" by Britney Spears. Or Star Wars. And probably never will.**


	3. Human Suit Wearing a Track Suit

I kind of like this whole journaling thing. Why didn't I do this earlier in my life?

Oh, right...because first I was young and thought that journaling was for...people that were not me, and then I discovered that Sue Sylvester keeps a journal and decided I didn't want to be associated with anything she likes.

Wait...does she like anything? I mean, really...

I guess she likes track suits. And winning national championships. That's two things right there.

Sometimes I wonder if there's a human in there...or if it's true that she really is one of those freaky aliens from the planet Zalbrog wearing a human suit. Hey...a human suit wearing a track suit...that's funny!

...did I seriously just fill half a page in my journal talking about Sue Sylvester and the fact that she might be an alien?

Apparently I did. CURSE YOU word vomit...I can't even control you when I take pen to paper!

I opened this book tonight with the intention of writing something deep and meaningful, but it's too late for that now.

Maybe tomorrow.

Abrams out.

**A/N: This is the last time I'm saying this in this fic...I do not, and will never own Glee.**

**Remember...if you have ideas or suggestions for things you might like to see in this story (or other stories), let me know!**


	4. The Good Old Days Are Right Now

I did something today that I haven't done for a long time...I pulled out a bunch of our old photo albums, just so I could reminisce.

I know...17 years old, and reminiscing about the good old days. Sad, right?

I looked at pictures from before my accident, immediately afterwards (why did they take pictures of that? I'm pretty sure it's not something any of us will ever forget), and a couple of years down the line.

I found pictures of birthdays, weddings, family reunions, parties, and picnics. I even found one picture of my uncle Frank without any pants on...I think that one got in there by accident.

Everyone always looks so happy in pictures. It's hard to tell if it's real, or if it's that "quick, smile for the camera" happiness. Or maybe it's both.

I looked at pictures of myself just after the accident, taken in the hospital. I look little, and scared (terrified, really), and yet I'm still smiling. I can't remember...did Mom tell me to smile, or did I just do it because that's what you do when someone shoves a camera in your face?

There are six pictures of me with Mom while I was in the hospital. She looks tired and worn out...and yet she's still smiling. With Dad, I found only two pictures, and he's grinning in both of them, as am I, even though we both look miserable. How does that even work?

Maybe the pure elation that Mom and I made it out alive was enough. Things don't always have to be perfect, right? I mean...either one of us could have been killed. And then what? Our family would have been torn apart. What if my parents had lost their first born son? What if my brother and sister had never had the chance to meet their big brother?

Despite the situation, I have so many happy memories about those times. When I got my first wheelchair, I raced my grandpa. I'm pretty sure he let me win most of the time. The first time my brother saw me sitting in my chair he crawled up into my lap, smelled me, and hugged me and said "you're still my same brother. I love you." The first time I got myself out of bed, dressed, and into my chair by myself, I felt such a sense of accomplishment and pride. I felt like I was on top of the world.

I've realized one thing today...

Every day is a good day. There is no such thing as the "good old days," because every day that we have in this life, alive with our families and friends, is better than the alternative.

When did I become so philosophical?


	5. Baby Giraffes

Today was...strange.

Actually, let me rephrase that. Today was interesting and amazing.

Maybe I should elaborate on that a bit.

School was uneventful. I went, I learned, and I came home. I was a bit later than usual, but it's not like I had anything pressing going on (or so I thought at the time).

When I got here, I was totally shocked to find Quinn Fabray sitting on my porch. I'm pretty sure I had an internal mini stroke. QUINN FABRAY. ON MY PORCH.

Right now I would say "that almost never happens," but that actually has never happened, so I guess that doesn't apply to this situation.

I think I did a pretty good job hiding the shock I felt...but she kind of looked at me strangely, so maybe not. Good thing I can't walk, or I might have run away.

Anyway...so, there I am. On my porch. With Quinn Fabray.

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

She looked a bit nervous, and I'm assuming the fact that I'm more awkward than a baby giraffe didn't help either.

Hey...baby giraffes are kind of cute...maybe that makes up for the awkwardness?

After exchanging pleasantries (pleasantries? Do people even use that word anymore?), she informed me that one of the teachers at school told her I'd be an excellent tutor for history, and she thought she'd come ask me rather than phoning. Then she told me that "the Force is strong" with me.

Quinn Fabray wants me to teach her history. And she quoted Star Wars.

I think I'm in love. So much for being "stronger."

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! You know who you are...hope you enjoyed this! I just punched it out while I was waiting for my haircut appointment. I'm going to try to write a bunch of chapters in advance so I can post regularly if things get too busy with work. Ideas? Let me know!**

**Also, for those interested in a continuation of my two Artie/Quinn stories...Yes, I am going to write a multi chaptered fic..I just need to wrap my head around what that's going to look like. :-)**


	6. Sesame Snaps

I think I discovered a little piece of heaven today.

No...not Quinn.

SESAME SNAPS.

Delicious AND nutritious. How did I not know these existed? Where have I been for the last...how every many years since I first started eating solid food?

I don't know who bought them, but they were on the kitchen counter, and, as far as I'm concerned...anything I can reach is fair game.

I feel like these sesame snaps have the potential to make all the hurt in my world go away.

I'm kind of liking this whole journaling thing...now I can write about all the things in my mind that I think are too stupid to talk to people about.


	7. Egosplosion

My family learned a very important lesson today:

If you spill gravy all over the kitchen floor, you need to clean it up before it becomes a cold and slippery congealed mass.

If my life were a cartoon, there would be a wheelchair-shaped hole in the pantry door.

Instead there is no hole, and I have a bruise on my forehead and a sore arm.

In other news...

I've been tutoring Quinn in history. She seems to know a lot more than I was led to believe, and I'm starting to wonder if maybe she didn't actually need help...that maybe she actually wanted to be with me.

Riiight, because Quinn Fabray wants to spend time with dorky, sweater-vested Artie Abrams.

If only...I think my ego would explode if that happened. It would be like an explosion. Like...an egosplosion.

But what if that's true? What if she's actually been coming here just to spend time with me?

I think next time I'll suggest we watch Star Wars and see what she says. If she says that we should study, then she's serious about it. And if not...look out everyone, because I will proclaim myself the man!

...obviously not in front of her. That would be awkward. Like... ridiculously awkward.

The thought of someone (besides my family) actually wanting to spend time with me outside of school is too foreign...I feel like I don't know what to do.

I just hope I can keep it together, not word vomit all over her, and not make a fool of myself. That would be awful.

**A/N: Do you guys have ANY idea how hard it is to write these in advance and then not post them right away? I've got a few in the queue now ready to be posted, but I'm trying to space it out a bit so I'm not flooding you all with Artie's journal entries! **

**Also...who watched this week's episode of Glee? I was saddened by the lack of Artie, but I think it might have been one of my favourite episodes ever! So powerful, so meaningful. Loved it.**

**Oh...and Artie's probably going to talk about religion at some point over the next week or so.**


	8. Not a Good Day

Today has not been a good day. I didn't make it to school, because I spent all morning waiting at the doctor to see someone about a pressure sore that's starting to develop on my leg.

It probably would have been preventable, but it's too late now, so I guess I'd better just suck it up and deal with it.

You know...I try not to let it get to me, really...I do. But sometimes I just can't help but feel a twinge of self pity.

Everyone knows Artie Abrams does not do pity, right? How do they know that? Have I ever specifically said "I do not do pity?"

Wait...maybe I have. I don't know. Everyone does pity...I just make sure mine only takes place in the comfort of my room when I'm alone. Or when I'm with anyone, anywhere, and I come down with a case of the word vomits. Man, I wish I could learn to control that.

Anyway...I just feel like life is constantly giving me the short end of the stick. I feel like, no matter what I do, I just can't win. Sure...I have little victories. Everyone does. I've had big victories too.

For example, maybe the biggest victory of my life was the first day I didn't need help with anything after I came home from the hospital. I got out of bed. I got dressed. I did stuff all day long. Not big stuff, but little stuff...I let the dog outside. I helped make lunch. I put away my clean laundry. That night I put myself back in bed. I was what, 11? Something like that. I felt like nothing was ever going to stop me.

...until I woke up the next morning and realized that I would have to do all of that every day for the rest of my life. It had sunk in before, but that day did something to me. It changed the way I saw myself, the way I saw what my future would look like.

I want that feeling again. I want to feel unstoppable, untouchable. I wonder if that's ever going to happen?

Oh...and on a tangent, because I was thinking about this the other day...apparently the righteous blade of equality does not apply when abs are at stake. What is that about? Sure...I'm not perfect, and maybe I love Halo a bit too much, but honestly. Abs? If that whole thing has taught me one thing it's that I don't know people as well as I think I do. Every time I let myself get close to someone, they let me down. I don't think I want to do that anymore. Not that I have much of a database to select from, but in the future I'll be choosing my friends a bit more carefully. Even if that means I'm going to be alone and lonely for a long time, it's better than dealing with something like that again. It's been over a month, and it still stings like yesterday.

I never planned to use this journal as the stage for a nerdtastic bitchfest, but hey...a guy's gotta let loose sometimes, right? This IS my private journal, so if I want to go all out and ramble incoherent babblings, I guess that's my right.

I want to cuddle a kitten right now. Too bad I'm allergic and it would probably just aggravate the situation.


	9. Spider Plants

I think I'm going to tear that last page out and burn it. I don't need stuff like that bringing me down. I am amazing, and I just need to keep realizing that when I forget.

In happier news...

I got a spider plant today. My aunt was visiting, and brought one because she thought I might like to have "a new pet."

...am I 5, and think that plants = pets?

Still...it was a nice gesture, and I will admit that I kind of like it. It's not very big, but she said it would grow fast if it found the right spot, like on top of the fridge.

I can't reach the top of the fridge, so I put it on my desk in my room. It'll get sun there, and at least I'll remember to water it if it's right in front of my face all the time.

I've never had a plant before. Sure...we have house plants, but they're all in the living room, and that's just not the same as having one in my room.

Mom's always saying I should get hobbies...maybe this will keep her quiet for a while. I don't know what more she wants me to do...I have jazz band, and glee club, and I play my guitar, and I read, and I play video games...what more could she possibly expect?

Maybe I should take up knitting.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm having so much fun writing these.**

**Also, I've got one more chapter in the box saved up for you (writing more this weekend...). I think it will sit rather well with some of my frequent reviewers!**

**This is Thanksgiving weekend in Canada, so I may not get more written before Monday. However, here's this one now, and I will try to post Chapter 10 at some point tomorrow afternoon.  
**


	10. Star Wars Day

So, apparently me + Quinn + Star Wars = epic Star Wars love fest.

...STAR WARS love fest, not Artie/Quinn love fest, that is.

She came over to study this morning, so I thought I'd make my move. After we sat down to get started, I said something along the lines of "I think you know all of this. Do you want to watch Star Wars?"

There was a split second where I thought maybe that was a dumb idea, but then she smiled and nodded, and I knew I'd made the right decision.

As we were getting ready to watch the DVDs, she told me about how her mom would never let her watch it. Apparently it offended her religious sensibilities or something...I've never heard of that before. I wonder if her mom knows her history tutor is a boy? (Or maybe she's one of those people that thinks that paralyzed boys aren't the same as normal boys. Wait...what?)

Once we were ready to go, she sat down on the couch and asked if I was going to come sit beside her. I never let anyone see me get out of my chair. Tina saw it _maybe_ twice, and that's just because it was unavoidable.

She looked so cute...what could I do? It took a couple of minutes longer than it normally would have, because I was nervous. I think a lot of people at school just assume that I never leave my chair, so it was kind of nice to have someone just assume that I could do it. I don't know what's up with everyone else...do they think I sleep in this thing?

Once we got going, we decided to turn it into a marathon. After all, it was early in the day, and she said she had nowhere to be. I was going to spend the day reorganizing my closet...but Quinn and Star Wars win over that every time.

After Episode III, she said she was glad that we were at the "real ones" now. We both agreed that you HAVE to watch all six of them, because it's STAR WARS, but the original three are definitely the best. At the end of ROTJ, she told me that she's always thought the Ewoks were adorable, and I agreed.

I was sad when all six movies were done...until she announced that we should make a habit of watching them together at least once every couple of months. Wow.

I don't know how she knows so much about Star Wars if her mom never let her watch it...maybe she has stealth Star Wars tactics...which just makes the whole thing even more awesome.

Who would have thought that the head cheerleader and most popular girl at school would be the one person I've found in this town that loves Star Wars as much as I do?

Oh...and by the time the end credits of the last movie rolled around, we were huddled together under a blanket. I wouldn't exactly call it cuddling, but DANG, it was close!

What an amazing day.

**A/N: Obviously I don't own Star Wars...George Lucas has that privilege.**

**I do love it though...**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my Canadian readers! I have about 8 more chapters written, and will be posting again starting Monday night, as I'm planning on being busy tomorrow. I have a huge dinner to cook, and family stuff...you know how it goes!  
**


	11. BACON

Today can be summed up in one word:

BACON.

I had the most amazing BLT for dinner tonight. Cheese bread, fresh tomatoes, romaine lettuce, and the most succulent bacon ever.

I wonder if other people write about things like bacon in their journals?

If not...they should be! This bacon is well worth remembering for the rest of my life.

I could never be a religion that isn't allowed to eat pork...I would die without bacon.


	12. Drive

The last couple of days after my Quinntastic Star Wars day have been pretty slow.

Or maybe I just think that because everything I've encountered pales beside that.

Either way...

I've been kind of thinking that I want to learn to drive. I've been looking online for suitable cars with hand controls, and I'm going to ask Dad if we can go look at some of them next weekend. I'm pretty sure he'll say yes. We haven't really talked about it, but he and Mom are pretty supportive of...well, anything I want to do.

Everyone assumes I'd be scared of learning to drive because of the accident, but I'm really not.

Well...not really. Most of me is actually looking forward to being able to drive myself places, but there's this little voice in the back of my mind telling me that it's dangerous and I should be scared.

That's normal, right? I mean...surely people that haven't spent over half their lives in a wheelchair because of something car-related are scared to learn too?

I should ask Kurt about that.

I think I'm going to head off to bed and have some good dreams now.

**A/N: I thought I'd better upload a second chapter, seeing as the last one only had 75 words. I have the next 20 chapters written, and I am going to have to work incredibly hard to not post more than one a day!**


	13. Jump My Bones?

Someone called here today looking for Tina. It kind of shook me up...why would she have given someone this number? There was nothing on caller id to say who it was.

Now that I think about it a bit more...I hope that wasn't a prank call. That would be seriously unawesome.

Quinn gave me a ride home from school today so we could study. She didn't really want to do history, so we did some math. I think we're starting to be good friends. She has the most amazing eyes...I've never seen anything like it.

She asked me if I have plans for the weekend, but didn't elaborate as to why she wanted to know.

Maybe she's planning to jump my bones or something.

Did I just say "jump my bones?". Is that even a real phrase? It just sounds right. And a little dirty. I like it.

I just need to shut up and not mention the functionality of my penis. I still can't believe I said that to Tina.

Quinn and I aren't dating or anything, but sometimes I'm not sure about that. She sends some pretty mixed messages sometimes. I don't think she even realizes she's doing it.

I just need to keep reminding myself to be careful...I don't want to get hurt again.

I know...guys are supposed to be strong, but sometimes I feel pretty vulnerable.


	14. Parasailing

Oh. My. God.

It was so windy today that I almost got blown down the driveway and out into the street. If I had attached a sail to my chair I probably could have called it a sport!

I should try that.

No. That sounds dangerous.

But I could call it wheelchairasailing. Or...parasailing. I'm a paraplegic, right? That would totally make sense.

I need to write more tomorrow...just remembered there are leftover burritos in the fridge.

**A/N: Here is where I would write some commentary about how much I loved last night's episode, but I just can't. Last week's episode was so amazingly good...this week feels like it got hit by a big bus full of fail.**

**I liked Quinn in the episode, but she really should have been with Artie. That moment with Brittany at the end was kind of heart-wrenching, but it did not redeem the episode.  
**

**Also, what was up with Artie's hair? It looked like someone shoved a pancake on his head.  
**

**Totally not related to this story at all, but I had to get that out somewhere!**


	15. Courage

I'm trying to get the courage to ask Quinn to be my girlfriend. I still have doubts as to whether she'd want to be with...someone like me.

Every time I think about it I almost throw up. I don't want to make a fool of myself (well...more than usual).

Maybe this is one of those test things. Can the awkward and nerdy wheelchair kid ask out the most popular and beautiful girl in town and not get shot down? This sounds like a bad soap opera. Seriously. How could I even think she might want to be officially associated with me? How long before she realizes that she deserves something better?

I need to get out of this ridiculous mini funk teenage mindset and just do it. I just need to go for it.

On a totally unrelated note, last night I had a dream that I was Obi-Wan Kenobi. I could totally rock that Jedi robe and those boots. Maybe I can use the Force to get the nerve to ask Quinn out.

I should go to bed. I stopped being coherent about 2 hours ago.


	16. Two Things

Two things happened today.

1. Tina broke up with Mike. Then she came and tried to sob to me. I said no.

2. I asked Quinn Fabray to be my girlfriend. She said yes.


	17. It's Official

I'm still in shock at the fact that Quinn is now officially my girlfriend. I feel amazed and lucky and wonderful and and and...I can't even put it into words.

It wasn't awkward at all! ...ok, maybe a little, but that's to be expected, right? She came over after school yesterday, and I just knew it was the right moment. I kind of looked over at her and just said "Quinn, will you be my girlfriend?" I was probably blushing like a fire truck, and she just looked so sweet...and said "Yes."

We're spending this weekend together, and I am absolutely delighted.

...did I just say "absolutely delighted?" WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

When I was about 14, I was pretty sure I'd never have a girlfriend. All the kids I went to school with had started "dating" ...if you can call it that when you're 14. They'd walk around school holding hands, and stuff like that. Hand holding was out for me if I wanted to be able to move, and besides...no one was interested in going out with the wheelchair kid anyway, so what did it matter?

I think part of the reason Tina and I had so many problems was that I was still in such shock that a girl actually wanted to have anything to do with me. I didn't know what to do, so I spent most of the time attempting to wing it.

Apparently the Artie way of winging it isn't conducive to a healthy relationship. How was I supposed to know that?

I'm not going to make the same mistakes this time. Sure...it won't be perfect, but I'm going to give it my all.

Quinn and I haven't even been friends that long, and I feel like she already knows me better than Tina ever did. She understands that I'm awkward and nerdy and just generally weird...and I'm pretty sure that she's ok with it.

I still can't believe this is happening.

**A/N: Sorry about yesterday's super short chapter, but I wanted that to stand on its own. Besides...Artie was too overjoyed to write a long journal entry...he had just asked out Quinn and she said yes!**

**:) Hope you guys are still enjoying this!  
**


	18. Baking

I tried to bake something today. It went alright, but I think we're probably going to need to throw out one of our oven mitts...it was burned beyond recognition.

I mean seriously...aren't those things supposed to be flame retardant/fireproof/safe for use with hot things? Geez.

I just made one batch of cookies, but I'm feeling like I'm the Man right about now.

Maybe I should call myself "The Man" from now on.

...no, that would be weird and pompous.

Pompous. I love that word. It reminds me of pamplemousse (however you spell that). Anyway, that's French for grapefruit.

I think I'm going to go sample the fruits of my day (I almost said loins, but that makes no sense whatsoever) and hit the hay.

My plans with Quinn fell through today, but we're definitely spending tomorrow together. I can't wait. I'm giddy as a schoolgirl.

...I need bed. Now.


	19. I Could Be a Bird

It was a nice day today, so Quinn and I decided to go to the park. It was great...we just sat there in the grass for hours and talked. My mom had packed a lunch for us, so I guess what we had classifies as a picnic. I didn't realize how much we didn't know about each other until today. Now I just need to catalogue every word she said so I can pull it up later when she mentions something. Sometimes I have a hard time remembering the details, and I don't want to screw this up, so...

Brain, get with the program. I need to remember everything.

Or...mostly everything. I guess forgetting things is a part of being human. If I actually were a robot, this wouldn't be an issue.

...but then I'd be a robot, and that would get me nowhere.

On a side note, for some reason I've been thinking a lot lately about what it would be like to be a bird. So free.

I could be a bird, with the assistance of a steep hill and a ramp at the end, but that would not have a happy ending.

I talked to Dad, and we're going to look at a couple of cars for me on the weekend. He even found someone that specializes in teaching people to drive modified cars. I'm excitednervousscaredoverjoyed. One of the big things in life I thought I'd never do in my life (you know, besides walk) was learn to drive. I can't believe I'm actually doing this!


	20. Deja Vu

I had a total deja vu moment today.

Actually...is it deja vu if you see someone doing something you've done before? Well...whatever that's called, I had it.

Quinn and I were on our way to class, and we passed Tina. Q was sitting on my lap and we were wheeling along...something that's become ordinary for us. After we passed her, I glanced up into one of those hallway mirrors, and saw Tina staring after us all wistfully.

I remember doing that. Many times. Tina and Mike would walk by, and my eyes would follow them. I didn't even realize I was doing it at first, until I almost ran over Ms Sylvester. She reamed me out so badly that I never let it happen again. That woman scares me.

I'm so happy...I just want to get up on the roof and sing and dance...but I won't, because there's no way that would end well.

**A/N: Consider this Monday's update. I have to go away for work for the day and won't have time to post it tomorrow...but I figured Sunday night is almost the same as Monday morning! :-)**


	21. Song Choices

Q walked in on me singing "Landslide" by the Dixie Chicks very loudly today.

I wish I had a mind control ray or super powers so I could erase that from her memory. Definitely not the peak of my masculinity.

Hey, it's a great song, what can I say?

I guess it's better than the time she walked in to my belting out "Believe," by Cher, right?

...now that I've actually said that out loud...I think the two occurrences are equally bad.

Note to self: only sing super masculine or meaningful songs when there is even the slightest chance Q might show up.

I always call her Q here, but never in person. I don't really like how it sounds out loud, but when I write it in this journal it seems so much more intimate than if I spelled out her whole name every time.


	22. We Cooked

I feel like all I write about here now is Quinn. Oh well...she floats my boat, what can I say?

Q and I made dinner together tonight. My parents were out, and the siblings got shipped to my grandparents for the evening. I didn't go, because their house is seriously not accessible, and I wanted to have a chance for some alone time with Q.

I wasn't sure what we were going to do for dinner, but when Q showed up she had a bag of groceries under one arm and two movies under the other.

She announced that she was going to cook for me, and promptly got to work. Seeing as I'm no longer sexist and slightly overbearing, I followed her into the kitchen to see what I could do to help.

The first thing she did was throw a bundle if Swiss chard at me so I could wash it and take off the stems. Swiss chard isn't something I'd actually ever had, but hey...I'm always up for an adventure.

By the time I was done with that, she already had the chicken in the oven, the potatoes on the stove, and the carrots peeled and cut up.

I guess I was a bit too meticulous with the chard if she was able to do all that while I washed and tore up some leaves.

Dinner was amazing. She is a great cook, and when I complimented her on it she responded with "it wouldn't have been half as good without that perfectly torn chard."

She is so cute.

After dinner we settled on the couch and she grabbed the movies she brought...Young Frankenstein and Robin Hood: Men in Tights. How did she know that I love Mel Brooks? Both of those DVDs are sitting on my shelf, but obviously I didn't tell her that. I'm getting better and better at controlling my horrendous word vomit around other people.

We watched both, and then she went home...after a slightly intense makeout session.

Now I'm sitting here on my bed writing this, and then I'm going to crash.

**A/N: I've changed the rating of this story to give myself a bit more flexibility as far as content goes...hope that's ok with everyone.**


	23. Best Halloween Idea Ever

Best Halloween costume idea ever.

We're going to find a huge box, and paint it like a jukebox.

Then, I'm going to wear it, and randomly burst into song.

I figure if we get a big enough box I'll still be able to wheel myself.

Now we just need to find something matching for Q. I think she wants to be a waitress on roller skates.

Our backup plan involves me being R2D2 and her being Princess Leia.

Quinn wants to dress up her cat as Yoda. I don't think he'd keep the outfit on, but the nerd in me says we have to try. This has potential to be the most awesome thing ever.

I think Mercedes and Rachel are both having parties on different days...maybe we can do both costumes.


	24. News

I was watching the news with the fam tonight, and a story came on about a little boy that had been killed in a car accident. I saw my parents both tense up and do that thing where they kind of look at me but not really.

They do that every time there's something on the news about a car crash. Especially if kids are involved.

Sometimes I feel guilty that I survived when so many people have lost their lives in crashes like that. I don't know why I feel guilty, but I do.

That's my deep thought for the night.

On a much more shallow note, we had amazing seafood chowder for dinner tonight. It was like a seafoodgasm. Oceangasm? Anyway, it was delicious.


	25. Liberace Wants His Pants Back

Today I felt like telling Kurt that Liberace called and wanted his pants back...but I didn't feel like dealing with the sweater vest-related backlash, so I kept my mouth closed.

It is absolutely freezing in here. I'm pretty sure if I could feel my feet I would be even colder.

I had a dream last night that Q and I were getting married. Obviously we are way too young for that right now, but it almost felt like my subconscious was trying to tell me something.

Things have been so great lately...I just hope it lasts.

Dad and I are going to go look at cars tomorrow.


	26. Alone

Spent the evening by myself tonight...the fam is out visiting the grandparents, but I stayed home because their house is completely inaccessible, and my grandma has a cold. My asthma has been acting up lately, and the last thing I need right now is to get sick.

This just sounds so wrong. Aren't young people with colds supposed to stay away from the elderly so they don't infect them? My life is so backwards sometimes.

Q had to help her mom with something, so it's just me.

I like having time to myself, but sometimes I get thinking too much, and that never ends well. I think part of it stems from the time I spent on my own while I was in the hospital after the accident. I had so much time to think about things, and I always ended up in that bad place.

Sometimes, when I get thinking about all the things I might be missing out on, I wish I had died in the accident. Then I snap to my senses and realize how stupid it is to ever have thoughts like that. I'm lucky to have survived, and that I wasn't hurt worse. I'm lucky to have such a supportive and loving family. I'm lucky to have my musical gifts, which I might not have fully developed were it not for the accident. I'm lucky to have friends now...sure it took a while, but patience has always been one of my virtues.

I spent all night watching some of the most hilarious comedies of all time...how did my mind get turned around so that this is what I'm writing about? Something is wrong with this picture.

On a more positive note, Dad and I looked at cars today. I need to do a bit more research, but I think we narrowed it down to either a smallish van, or a PT Cruiser. Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it shall be called the Nerdmobile. More about that later.

**A/N: Sorry this is so late today...we had one of those epic West Coast windstorms last night, which resulted in a not so epic power outage...and it just came back on now.**

**"The Smile on Your Face" won't be updated until later tonight, and at that time I'll also be posting a oneshot I wrote based on yesterday's chapter of this story.**


	27. Strong and Amazing

I am feeling a whole lot better tonight than I was last night. I guess even the best of us have low moments. If that didn't happen, we wouldn't be human, right?

Today at school someone threw a slushie at my head from the back. I haven't been hit with one for so long that I'd almost forgotten how unpleasant it is. I mean...it was considerate of them to not get it in my eyes, but I think I'd rather have had that than what I ended up with...a saturated wheelchair and my shirt and part of my pants full of sticky, icy mess. I didn't even realize the full extent of the ...damage? until I got home and changed.

I spent some time wondering what had provoked that, but found out soon enough.

Q quit the Cheerios because she got tired of the way her teammates were bugging her about going out with me. I knew they'd been giving her a hard time, but I didn't realize it was as bad as it was. She said she's glad to have quit, because now she can wear nice clothes to school again and will have more time to spend with me after school and on the weekends.

My suspicions have been confirmed...I'm so hot that the head cheerleader quit the squad for me. I've always known that I AM THE MAN!

Ok, not so much, but I can dream. I know there were other reasons besides spending time with me...I'm not THAT great, right?

I kind of wish she'd talked with me about it. Obviously she doesn't have to tell me everything, and I'm not mad about it or anything, but I just wish she had felt like she could confide in me.

On the other hand, there are lots of things I haven't told her, and probably lots of things I never will tell her. People don't have to know everything about each other to make a relationship work.

I feel kind of bad that I was one of the reasons she quit something she loved, but at the same time I'm glad she did it, because that shows her commitment and dedication to things she feels strongly about.

Wow...get me off this soap box.

Quinn...if you ever read this (and I hope you don't, or I might die of shame), I love you. You are so strong and amazing.


	28. Snap!

Today I discovered that Q can't snap her fingers. I've never met anyone that couldn't do that that was over 5. The Artie who's conscious of every word that comes out of his mouth didn't say anything about it...but word vomit Artie is thinking OH MY GOD.

I've lost my iPod, and have no idea where it might be. Last time that happened it turned out that I was actually sitting on it, but I already checked, and it's not there.

Tomorrow I think we're going to go to the zoo. I love doing that. My favourites are always the hippos. They just look so content and relaxed. I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be a hippo, but I would never share that with anyone because they'd probably think I was on something.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter...tomorrow will be much longer! Also, today's chapter of "The Smile on Your Face" won't be up until tonight.**

**Feedback always appreciated! :)**

**And remember...if there's something you want to see here, you have to let me know!**


	29. Zooooooooo

The zoo was amazing as usual. They got some new things, but nothing that outdoes the hippos. Q got so excited when she saw the new panda. It's a baby, and I will admit...it was pretty much the most adorable thing I've ever seen. They had a baby hippo once when I was there, and I think the two are now tied for the Artie Abrams super cuteness award.

Perhaps what made the zoo the most amazing thing EVER was that...

Quinn told me she loved me.

It was like my heart stopped. I've been practicing saying it to her in my room at night, and then she just came out and said it.

We were stopped in front of a tank of those kissing gouramis, and she turned to face, me, leaned over, and whispered "I love you" into my ear. Then she kissed me.

Despite the fact that I thought it sounded like maybe I was only saying it because she said it, I said "I love you too." She knows me, and I know she knows I wasn't just saying it because I felt obligated.

Wow. Just wow.

I don't know if I'll be sleeping tonight.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the oneshot I posted today entitled "I love the zoo. And you." It delves deeper into what went on at the zoo. Pure Quartie sweetness!**


	30. Weekend Plans

I'm still kind of in shock. Q said she loved me. I said I loved her.

If it had been up to me, today would probably have been horribly awkward, but it wasn't, because it's Q...and she knows how I roll and is able to divert the awkwardness before it reaches critical mass.

Being accepted 100% for being myself by someone other than my family isn't something that's happened to me much before. I mean, there were isolated occurrences, sure, but mostly it's just been one big fail.

I kind of like it. It makes me feel like a person...not half a person, as Sue Sylvester once referred to me. (that was kind of ridiculous, I think.)

We're planning another epic Star Wars marathon this weekend. I know...it hasn't been that long since the last one, but she wants to watch it again, and I just can't say no to her.

I need to come up with some sort of...something to make it different than last time.

Epic couch cuddling session?

Star Wars marathon interspersed with me performing songs from the movies on my guitar?

I don't know what to do.


	31. Friday

So...Q's coming over tomorrow for the watching of Star Wars.

I've beefed up my guitar performance of the Imperial March. It's not much, but I'm going to attempt to perfect something else before then. I still have time...right?

And I thought I should probably wear my Star Wars boxers...just because...well, you never know.

I'm also thinking maybe this time I'll cook for her. My repertoire is pretty limited, but I should be able to come up with something. Michael has a soccer tournament, so the fam will be out of town until Sunday afternoon...

Good thing they trust their oldest son. Mom always gets a little teary-eyed when she talks about leaving me here by myself, but I just tell her it'll be fine, and it always is. I know she probably worries about me the entire time they're gone, but I'm not 5. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing ever happens.

Well...except for when I set fire to the oven mitt, but she doesn't need to know about that. I told her I threw it away because I caught it on something and it got a huge rip in it. I don't think she believed that, but really...what was she going to do? I made sure the trash was outside and the mitt was somewhere it wouldn't be easily found.

On a scale of one to ten, right now I rate my life at a 12.

**A/N: I'm sorry you guys, I totally gapped this morning! Here you go! Be looking for a oneshot to accompany tomorrow's chapters, and oneshot accompaniments on Sunday and Monday, too!**


	32. Butternut Squash Bowling

I invented a new sport today: butternut squash bowling.

Mom's garden produced about 50 butternut squash, and some really round red hubbards. As soon as I saw them lined up in the back yard, I knew what I had to do.

I got Q to help me (she's here pretty much every day now), and we lined them up like bowling pins. Then we went across the yard with a couple of the red ones, and bowled.

Quinn is much better at this than I am. It's odd...she said she's terrible at real bowling, and I'm a decent bowler, but apparently all skills are reversed in butternut squash bowling!

I think it probably has something to do with the fact that the pins and balls are squash. I love that word. Squash. Fun to say, and fun to write, too! Squash. Squash!

I thought Mom might be annoyed that we were abusing the fruits (vegetables?) of her labour, but she just laughed and said to make sure they were in the garden shed when we were done. Squash are pretty hardy, so I don't think we hurt any of them.

I am looking forward to delicious squash soup, mashed squash, and all those other things my mom does with them.

I asked Q if she wanted to take a couple home for her mom, and she said yes. We have so many that both our families could probably eat squash every day for the next three months.

SQUASH OVERLOAD.

**A/N: I know today is supposed to be Star Wars Day, but due to the fact that I've apparently got some sort of food-bourne illness or something, I didn't get the oneshot to go along with it finished. SO...today is butternut squash bowling day. Tomorrow is Halloween. And Monday will be Star Wars Day.**

**Sorry if anyone is too disappointed.**

**There is a oneshot to go along with today, entitled...wait for it..."Butternut Squash Bowling."**

**Enjoy!**


	33. The Best Halloween Ever!

HALLOWEEN!

Oh, how I loved this day.

The jukebox didn't pan out, so instead we dressed me up as R2D2. Brittany looked kind of scared...sometimes I wonder if she really does think I'm a robot. It was wonderfully amusing.

We left it a bit late, but this morning Q came over and rigged me up as R2. I looked pretty good, and there are pictures on Facebook to prove it!

We went to a party at Mercedes' house, and Finn walked in on us making out in the closet.

Oops.

Hey...I was with Princess Leia...did anyone seriously think I'd be able to keep my hands off her?

I'm pretty sure he told no one...the look on his face was a mixture of confusion, shock, entertainment, and shame. I didn't even know it was possible to show all those emotions on your face at the same time, but apparently he managed to pull it off.

It looks like Q's Star Wars obsession cover has been blown, but we did tell Rachel it was my idea to dress up like that, just to cover our bases. I keep telling her it's nothing to be ashamed of, and she doesn't really think it is...she just doesn't want it all over Jacob's blog, or something. (not that he writes about her there much anymore...since she started going out with "the wheelchair kid" and quit the Cheerios she's not interesting anymore to him.)

If only he knew how interesting she is to me.

*sigh*

...did I just write *sigh* in my journal?

It must be time for bed.

I think this might just be the happiest Halloween I've ever had.

**A/N: Happy Halloween everybody! Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot..."The Best Halloween Ever!"**

**Tomorrow is Star Wars Day (see the note in yesterday's chapter...), and then Wednesday is Artie's birthday.**

**I have no idea what Quinn's doing for that yet, so I am taking suggestions.**

**Also...I know I've been copying and pasting the author's notes on both the journal stories...I just want everyone to get all the info :)**

**Also, for once...Artie's journal was longer than Quinn's.**

**I'm hoping people don't get this until Halloween morning...I'm posting tonight because I'm not sure what my morning looks like yet, and wanted to make sure that I got it out there as early as possible!  
**


	34. Star Wars DayAgain!

I can't even begin to describe how amazing today was, but I'm pretty sure my fantasy where Quinn and I get married now includes us walking down the aisle to the Imperial March.

Yes, journal, you did hear that right.

Quinn came over this morning, and we got right to work. We watched the first two movies, and then took a short...break.

Then we watched the third, and took a break for a late lunch. I made her a sandwich, and it must have been alright, because she didn't complain.

Looking back on that now that I'm alone...it was probably terrible. She would never complain. She's too nice for that.

We watched some more, and then on our third break, I grabbed my guitar, and played my rendition of the Imperial March for her.

...and then she got up, walked over to the piano, and started playing along.

It was perfect. And amazing. I think that might be our song now.

Well...one of our songs.

Anyway...we made it through all of the movies. Somewhere in there I cooked dinner for her...

Ok, that's a lie.

I heated the lasagna mom had left for us in the oven, threw in some garlic bread, and tore open a bag of salad.

Classy, I know.

I am so, so tired.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot will be posted later on today.**


	35. Rough Day

Today hasn't been the best day. Yesterday was so amazing, and today I feel like I got hit by some sort of depressed, angry bus. I hate these days. They don't happen very often, but when they do, they happen with a vengeance.

I'm feeling so many things.

I feel like I'm not good enough for Quinn. I feel like she deserves something better. I feel like she deserves someone whole, and I'm holding her back because of all the things I can't do. I feel like I should just end things with her so she can be with someone that's as good as she should have.

I feel like it's not fair to her to be stuck with someone like me, because I know she could do better. She told me the other day that she's never been this happy, but what if that wears off? What if she gets to the point where she realizes that she deserves more than what I can give her?

Obviously I'm not going to end things with her, because when I'm in my normal frame of mind I know how lucky I am and how wonderfully amazing she is to have in my life. Even now, I know that. I know that she wouldn't be with me if there was any doubt in her mind whatsoever about whether or not being with me is the right thing to do.

I love her so much, and the thought of not being with her feels like it might break me. I didn't think it was possible to be this in love with someone at my age...aren't these the sort of feelings that take years and years and years to build? I feel like maybe I'm unrealistically in love with her.

I'm just rambling now. I feel like if I just write and write and write maybe I can get it all out there and make myself feel better.

I'm also having those accident-related guilt feelings again. I know they're stupid, and ridiculous, but that doesn't make them any less real. It just makes them hurt more, because I know I shouldn't be having them, and yet...I am.

I've just been sitting in my room for most of the night, trying to push these thoughts out of my mind. I know that the Artie everyone knows and loves isn't some sort of sack of depressed crap, but that's sure what I feel like today.

I know this will pass...I just need to ride it out. I've done it before, and I'll probably have to do it again.

Tomorrow is my birthday. I wonder if that has something to do with how I'm feeling. I have a love-hate relationship with that day.

Quinn said she's got something planned, but she wouldn't say what. She is so wonderful.

Note to self: Man, next time you're feeling depressed, remember that you're so, so lucky to have so many great things in your life. You're pretty well off, and you should appreciate that every day. Don't let stuff get you down.


	36. Best Birthday Ever!

Today was an interesting day for a birthday.

It started out great, the middle was crap, and the end was spectacular.

I knew that Mom had something planned, when I asked Quinn what she was doing tonight, and she said she didn't know. Right...like she wouldn't know what she was doing.

A couple of weeks ago I booked a doctor's appointment for today. Mom thought that was a bad idea, because she knows how those things make me feel, and she didn't want me miserable on my birthday, but I did it anyway. Your birthday is just another day, right?

After a very frustrating appointment, I did my best Rachel stormout (or...the best I could do in a wheelchair), and we went home. I hate that guy. I think I'm going to see if they can switch me to someone else. I'm getting a little sick of hearing about all the things I supposedly can't do.

When we got home, I saw Quinn's car in the driveway, and I could see the decorations in the living room. I wasn't in the best of moods, but I semi-pulled myself together before we went in. Too bad that didn't last very long.

Enough about that. Today was a happy day.

Quinn gave me a coupon for some...exploration of the Princess Leia costume. Best. Birthday. Gift. Ever.

Well, that and my CAR. I am so excited.

I had absolutely no idea that's what was going to happen (the car, not the Princess Leia thing...although I had no idea that was going to happen either). I mean, Dad and I had looked at cars, but then we hadn't really talked about it again. I think he was waiting for me to say something, and I was kind of waiting for him to say something. We Abrams are good at that...waiting for the other person to say something, and then getting nothing said because everyone thought the other person was going to say it.

I'm going to see about getting my learner's license, and then Dad said he's going to arrange for me to get some lessons. It's a bit different with the hand controls in the car...he can't really teach me, so we're going to seek professional guidance! Probably the best route to take, anyway.

Linds gave me a perfect little statue of Quinn (well, a girl that looks like Quinn, but I like to think that it IS Quinn), and it's sitting on my beside table right now. It will be the first thing I see in the morning when I wake up. I can't wait to wake up.

I should really get a picture of Q for my bedside table. I know Mom took a bunch of us tonight...maybe there is one there that would be perfect for that.

What am I saying? Any picture of Q would be perfect for my bedside table.

I can't wait to use my Princess Leia coupon. I think I've already said this, but I'm looking forward to it so much that I am going to say it again!

I'll have to make sure I'm wearing a pair of my shiny new Star Wars boxers. I think there's a pair with Yoda. Not that I think it's sexy to spend time with your girlfriend while wearing a grizzled little green midget over your privates, but hey...it's Yoda.

I love Yoda.

Sometimes I wonder how my brain works...I'm pretty sure it's not normal for it to be jumping around like that.

But then...Princess Leia equals Star Wars, and Yoda equals Star Wars, and Star Wars equals my boxers, so maybe everything IS connected.

Happy birthday to me! I'm going to bed.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the spinoff entitled "Happy Birthday, Artie" that I just posted as well!**


	37. Fleece Sheets

I think I found a new favourite thing to replace sesame snaps.

Fleece sheets. Mom bought them for me last spring when they were on clearance, and I just got them on my bed.

I'm pretty sure I could just lie in them forever and never leave. ...I guess that's what forever means...you never leave.

Anyway...these sheets are amazing. So soft and warm. Kind of like Q.

That's my poetic thought for the evening...Quinn is like fleece sheets.

...only she's not sheets. I kind of wish she were, because then she'd be on my bed, and I'd be there with her.

Yeah...I've got nothing else today.

**A/N: Sorry this is so late...hectic day! This pretty much wrote itself once I got going, although I did have to change part of it, because it was a little more...descriptive than I would have liked. Oops.**


	38. It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas!

Looks like Mom has started her Christmas baking. The house smells like chocolate, and cinnamon, and all sorts of other good things.

I love this time of year. Linds started dragging out the boxes of Christmas things last night...I always forget how much stuff we have, until it's all over everywhere. Well...I say Linds dragged them out...what I really mean is she pulled them off the shelves in the storage room, piled them on my lap, and then pushed me in the living room. I kind of felt like a wheelbarrow or something.

I know, we set up Christmas stuff way too early for most people, but everyone in the house likes it, so we do it. It's not like we have very many people visiting or anything, so there's no one to be offended by the fact that we start celebrating Christmas at the beginning of November. Well...unless Q gets offended by early Christmas, but I really doubt that.

Linds's favourites (and mine, I think) are the ornaments with our pictures in them. We have one for each of us for every year. I think part of the reason we always have such massive Christmas trees is that we have a ton of those, and they wouldn't all have space on a smaller tree along with all the other things we end up hanging. I'm pretty sure Mom's kept every single thing we made, ever.

The anniversary of the accident is coming up next week on Thursday. Not that I can change anything, but I hate that day.

Actually...I hate that day, and the next ten or so days after that, because that's how long it took for everything to sink in. "You won't be able to walk anymore" takes a long time to sink in...especially when you're 8.

Mom always says we should celebrate that I'm still alive, but sometimes I find it hard to celebrate when all I can think about is how much I lost on that day. What if we had been two seconds earlier? Two seconds later? What if we had gone a different way? Most of the time I think that it was just a horrible accident, but sometimes I wonder if the outcome would have been the same, even if we'd done something differently. Maybe some things are just meant to be, and will happen regardless.

I think she just says we should celebrate life, because if she thinks about anything else, she won't make it through the day without crying, and probably smothering me a bit.

How did this journal go from something happy like Christmas to something sombre like that?

**A/N: Who's up for another Quartie weekend with accompanying oneshots? Let me know!**

**Also, remember...if there's anything specific you want to see in here, you need to tell me! I can't read minds!**

**(well, maybe I can, but shhhh, it's a secret)**


	39. Decisions

Today was kind of eventful, and uneventful at the same time...if that's possible.

Q came over, and we had a little chat, during which we decided two things.

Thing #1: We're going to wait for a bit before I use my coupon. With the stuff coming up in the next week or so, we decided we'd probably both enjoy it more if we waited. I don't want to be all doom and gloom on her.

Thing #2: Her mom invited me over for dinner on Sunday night, and we decided I should go. Q tried to convince me to come up with some excuse as to why I couldn't make it, but I think it's important to do these things. She's spent so much time with my family, that I should probably spend some time with hers.

I told Mom about it, and she agreed that it was the right thing to do, so that settled any doubts I might have had.

Poor Q. She doesn't talk much about her family, but I know that they're radically different from mine. The first thing she said to me after she met my family the first time was that she couldn't believe how welcoming they'd been to her, a person they didn't even know. I told her that, because she was spending a lot of time with me, for my family it was just like she'd become one of us. And it's true. Everyone loves her...even Michael, which is surprising, because he hates everyone. Apparently most 13 year old boys do. This is weird for me, because I'm pretty sure I didn't hate everyone when I was that age.

But then...I was too preoccupied with the fact that so many people acted like they hated me (did they? I don't even know), that hating someone was the last thing that would ever have entered my mind. I was glad if I got the chance to be around people without being ridiculed...

I'm kind of nervous for tomorrow night, but I'm sure it'll be fine. After all, I am awesome, right?

I believe that in Artie-world, anyway, so I'm just waiting for the rest of the planet to catch up to me.

...that sounds kind of pompous. Not that I feel I need to explain myself to my journal, but the point I'm getting at here is that I know I'm awesome...and one day everyone else will too. Q already knows, and so does my family...that's important, right?

If anyone's ever planning on publishing this, please delete that last part. I don't want the world to know about my inner struggle with awesomeness.

Or maybe I do. I bet other people just like me are feeling like this too.

**A/N: Just for clarification...this is Saturday's post. It's well after midnight, so I thought I'd just post it. I'm kind of feeling like tomorrow (or today, I guess...) might not be a very good day, so I thought I'd post now, and then it's done.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	40. Dinner with the Fabrays

I think dinner was a success, despite all the awkward parts and the parts I probably shouldn't have been there for.

It was really interesting watching Quinn with her mom. They're such different people, and yet, so similar in so many ways.

I like to look at other people's families, to see how they're different from mine, or how they're the same. Quinn's family is both, I think. They way the act towards each other is different than what goes on in my house, but the feelings behind those actions are the same. Obviously her mom loves her a lot.

I talked to Mom about what happened a bit when I got home. She said that Q is lucky to have me, and that she hopes Mrs. Fabray knows that.

Without sounding like a pompous idiot, I told her that I think she does know that. And that she also knows how lucky I feel to have Q.

Mom just smiled. I love that she knows things without me having to tell her...even if, sometimes, it's kind of weird.

This evening wore me out. I think I need to go to bed. I think part of my brain is still trying to process things.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to read the corresponding oneshot, called "Dinner with the Fabrays."**

**Feedback greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**


	41. I Hate This Week

Quinn said she could tell something was up when she came into my living room, and I was sitting there watching golf on tv. I hate golf, and I especially hate watching it on tv. Dad watches it sometimes, and I usually go find something better to do. It's almost as bad as watching tennis. Who watches that stuff?

I hadn't even realized that it was on...last time I paid attention, I was watching the end of a documentary about deep sea life off the coast of Asia. Anything to take my mind off what this week means.

The anniversary of the accident is on Thursday. I don't know how I feel about it.

I mean...I know how I feel about it, but something feels different this year. I feel like it's not going to be as big of an issue as it has been in the past. I know how Mom will react, because she always reacts the same, but I don't know how I'll react yet. Usually I can get a pretty good idea of how I'm going to react to things, but I'm totally drawing a blank on this one.

I want to say it's not going to be a big deal, because I want to believe that, but I don't know if that will work.

I feel like I'm just going on and on and on and not making any sense. I feel like I'm totally out of it today, and I don't like it. That part of me that feels like I always need to be in control of everything seems to be on holiday. I hope it comes back soon.

I just don't even know what to do with myself. I want to talk to Quinn about it, but at the same time I don't want her to know how terrible it was. I mean...I'm assuming she has some idea, but to really know...I'm afraid it might scare her away. I've never really talked about it with anyone besides my family and the pile of therapists everyone thought I should see, and I'm kind of scared. I don't know how people react to horrific stories like that, because I've never told it before.

I don't want pity, and I don't want her to be upset. I also don't want her to think that I'm not talking about it with her because I don't trust her, or because I don't want her to know, because that's not true. I do trust her, and I do want her to know, but I don't know how I can even begin to tell that story. How do you tell someone something like that?

I just wish there was some way that I could tell her what happened without being too graphic and without making her feel too terrible about it, but I don't know if that's going to work. I'm not very good at just telling *some* things and leaving others out, especially when it's something like this. I kind of feel like I might just overflow and tell her everything, and that might be too much. It's a lot to process. Sometimes I wonder if I've even processed it all. Every so often I'll remember something that I don't think I remembered before, and that scares me. I want to know everything. Every little detail.

I don't know what I'm doing here...I think I just need to go to bed and see how tomorrow plays out.

Every year Mom brings up the fact that she wishes I'd start seeing some therapist again so I can talk about these things, but I never do it. I don't think I need to do that. I don't want to do that.

**A/N: ! Violet-Shadow and I are coauthoring a story, called "Never Knew, This Dream of Mine." If you like my stories and/or you like hers, you should definitely check this out! If you read, please leave us a review...we both like them a lot. It's posted under her name, and she's writing the Quinn parts, while I'm writing Artie.**


	42. Tuesday

Strangely, today is better than yesterday. I kind of thought maybe this week would just be one big progression of getting worse, but apparently not. I want that to keep up...I just hope I can keep it together.

I've kind of shut myself off from everyone but my family and Q. I thought that might work better than trying to just pretend everything is normal and fine.

Ahhh, avoidant behaviour, I have used you so much. Why deal with things, when you can just avoid them?

Dad told me that Q called him yesterday. I thought that was sweet. She is sweet. I love her so much, and I think tomorrow I might talk to her a bit about the accident...I feel like I owe it to her to share something...she's made it very clear that she's here for me regardless of what I might say (or not say, apparently). I don't know. I just don't want her to feel uncomfortable. I need to plan this out some more.

I was sitting in the living room tonight, and Linds brought out her box of Barbies. I'm pretty sure there's not another little girl in town that has such a large collection. I don't even know where everything came from.

She played quietly for a bit (I think Mom told her to leave me alone), until she finally couldn't contain herself anymore and brought a bunch of them over. Five minutes later, I found myself sitting on the floor against the couch, surrounded by approximately 5900 frilly pink Barbie dresses, along with shoes, hats, and all those little pieces that come with things. I mean seriously...does Barbie need a tiny plastic sunscreen bottle? Choking hazard! ...but at least it might encourage the kids that are playing with the toys to use sunscreen themselves and help prevent skin cancer!

I love it when Linds brings her toys and wants to play with me. I feel like I don't always spend enough time with her, and when she does stuff like that I feel like I'm making her world happier. I don't even know if that makes sense to anyone but me. Being a good big brother is one of the most important things in my life, and I really need to start making even more effort than I already do to do things with her. According to Mom, she thinks her oldest brother is pretty much the most awesome person ever...sometimes I feel like I'm not living up to that. I'm going to start trying harder.

I really need to focus on the positive this week. I'm so lucky with all the things I have in my life...and I need to focus on that more than focusing on what I've lost. Not to get philosophical or anything, but I think people need to do more living in the present, rather than getting hung up on the past.

Abrams out.

**A/N: I know...seriously rambly...again! The next few days are going to be a bit rough, but after that we'll return to normal programming, including Artie's journey learning to drive!**


	43. Wednesdaythe day before

Today is a big blur.

Actually...last night and today is a big blur.

After I went to bed last night, the reality of everything hit me. Thursday was the day. No matter how much I thought that it wouldn't be as bad as it has been, I finally realized that it would be. That's the sort of day that will always suck, no matter what you do to try and avoid it.

I couldn't sleep. I wasted some time on the computer, but that got boring after about five minutes. Then I attempted to play a video game, but my mind wasn't with it, so I gave up because I was frustrated.

Finally, I did what any self-respecting person would do in a situation like this.

I got into bed, and cried like a baby for hours. So much for dealing with things.

I don't know why I thought it would be different this year. Oh, that's not true, I guess it is different...it's worse.

This morning Mom came to check on me, and I said I wasn't going to school. She said that was fine, and that she'd see me later, because she had the day off.

I know she didn't have the day off...she took the day off when she realized I was staying home. I really wish she wouldn't do things like that, but I guess I can see where she's coming from. She's probably worried out of her mind.

I don't even know how the day passed...it felt like the world had stopped. Every so often she'd come check to make sure I was ok (Was I? No. But I said I was.), and that was about it. She brought me some food, but I couldn't eat. I was pretty sure I was going to throw up anyway...food would just have complicated that. I told her that, and she brought me a small bucket (I hope it wasn't Linds's barf bucket, thinking about that now...) "just in case."

Eventually, Q showed up. I don't know what time that was, but next thing I knew, I woke up with her wrapped around me. She smelled so nice, and she was so warm...I could just have stayed like that forever. It was so comforting.

I thought I might tell her about the accident today, but when it came time to do that, I just couldn't. I know I'll tell her eventually...today just wasn't the right day. Today wasn't the right day for anything. I'm feeling a bit better now, but I still kind of feel like I want to curl up in a hole and hide...possibly forever.

Q and Linds sang to me tonight, and it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I could tell Q let Linds pick the song, because "A Whole New World" is her absolute favourite (and the only song she knows the words to), and I was so touched that they did that.

Mom is right...Q is special. Not that I didn't already know that, but things like this just reinforce that. How did I get so lucky?

I mean, really...how many girls would get together with their boyfriend's 7 year old sister to plan to sing him a song to make him feel better while he's wallowing in self pity about the fact that it's almost the anniversary of the accident that stuck him in a wheelchair? How many girls would crawl into bed with their boyfriend during the aforementioned (I love that word) pity party to hold him until he falls asleep? How many girls would offer their unconditional love to someone with so many problems? Probably not many.

Sometimes my faith in the human race wanes, but things like this just reel me back in.

I've already decided I'm not going to go to school tomorrow. Mom thought it might be a good distraction, but when I said I definitely wasn't going she called the school to let them know. She also said I probably wouldn't be there on Friday. Works for me...I am going to need a couple of days to recover from this...

I heard Mom and Q talking when she was leaving tonight, and it sounded like she said she wasn't going to school tomorrow either so she could come spend the day with me. I don't want her to miss school because of me, but at the same time...I think it might be kind of good. I just really don't want to be alone tomorrow. With Mom and Q here...maybe I can prevent a repeat of today.


	44. Thursday

Today was surprisingly manageable. The last few days I've felt like I'm on a roller coaster, and I really hope this is going to stop soon. It's like…it's fine, it's not fine. It's fine, it's not fine. So ridiculous.

Quinn came over this morning around 9, and we spent all day watching comedy movies on tv and just generally wasting time and talking about everything except what I had wanted to talk to her about. She was trying really hard to keep me occupied, so my mind wouldn't go to that place, and I think she did a pretty good job overall.

Mom stayed home too, and spent most of the day lurking by the living room door watching to see what we were doing. Or…she was watching what I was doing, I guess. I caught her wiping away the occasional tear four or five times, but compared to previous years, that's nothing.

It's weird…this year I'm the one that totally had the meltdown, and Mom kept it together. Usually that's kind of reversed.

Another thing that was weird was that today, while I should have been thinking about serious things (should I? Is that what you're supposed to do on the anniversary of something terrible?), I couldn't get the image of Quinn in her Princess Leia costume out of my mind.

So bizarre. Sometimes I really wonder what goes on in my mind when things like this happen. I will admit, it was a very nice distraction (combined with the fact that I had the real Quinn on the couch with me), but I kind of felt like it was completely inappropriate. She was there to comfort me and keep me company because she knew it was going to be a rough day, and all I could think about was her in a tiny gold bikini.

…I guess, contrary to what people may think sometimes, I am a normal teenage boy. Or seriously screwed up. Or both!

Linds and I have a date tonight to watch The Little Mermaid, so I guess I'd better get on that. I think she's still a bit young to fully understand what this day means, but she said we needed to watch it so I could be happy, because I looked sad.

I'm so glad I have a wonderful family and the most amazing girlfriend ever to keep me occupied on days when I need to be distracted from what's going on in my mind.

Aaaand, on that note, I'm going to stop, because I kind of sound like a greeting card.

**A/N: Sorry this is so late in the day…I've got company, and then I'm off to visit some more family for a couple of days.**

**There won't be any updates tomorrow, because I have to go out of town for work, but we will resume normal programming for the journals on Saturday. Everything else will be back to normal and being updated next week. I also have a couple of one shots spinning around in my head, so those should be around mid-week.**

**The last few journals have been kind of depressing, but I promise we're on an upward slope now! I have so many GREAT things planned, and I can't wait to get them all written!**

**Also, one of my oneshots will focus on Artie telling Quinn about the accident…I wanted that for today, until I realized I wouldn't have the time to write it properly, so I decided to change this chapter a bit. I'll probably get that up on Monday or Tuesday.**

**Also #2, yes…I know, the author's note here is almost as long as the chapter. I got carried away. I'm sorry. Hahaha**

**Also #3: The naming chapters after weekdays will stop…I've just been running low on name ideas lately.**


	45. Nothing

The last couple of days have been surprisingly good. Q and I were going to do something this weekend, but instead (today at least) we decided to do...nothing. And it was beautiful.

A lot of people don't appreciate the quality of "nothing time." They think it's unproductive and boring...but then they're obviously not doing it right, because when you really do NOTHING, it's amazingly good.

Obviously this isn't something I want to be doing all the time, because I guess it would get boring, but between school and other things, by the time I get home at night, or have a day off school, doing nothing sounds pretty sweet.

Next week is going to be super busy.

Monday after school I have my first driving lesson. If I thought it would be safe to drive that way, I'd be going to the doctor to get a sedative prior to it, but I think they generally frown on that. I talked to the lady that's going to be teaching me on the phone for a bit, and she seems really nice. I'm kind of excited along with my ridiculous nervousness. That's normal, right? Everyone's nervous and excited when they learn to drive...except people who are terrified, and if they're that terrified they probably shouldn't be driving anyway. Or maybe they should be...conquer your fears and all that stuff. I don't know. I'm just glad I'm not that terrified.

Or...at least, I don't think I am. I guess I won't really find out until I'm actually there and it's time to do something. I'm kind of worried I might just be deluding myself about this whole thing. What if I get there and panic or just decide I can't do it? Not that that's going to happen, of course, because I've been waiting for this for a long time, but I just wanted to think out all the possible outcomes. The best one would be if everything is fine, and the worst...well, I'm not even going to go there. It will be fine. I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad would not have helped me set this up and bought me a car if they didn't think I was capable of actually doing this, right?

Quinn and her mom are also coming over for dinner on...I forget what day, but that should be nice. I need to ask Mom when that is...I don't want Q to think I don't even pay enough attention to know what day they're coming. I was in the middle of a very serious video game marathon with Michael when she told me...she doesn't actually expect me to remember anything she says during those, does she? Apparently she's roasting a goose...someone gave us three of them when they had a bunch "prepared." I had a look at it, and there are no noticeable bullet holes, so they must have killed them some other way. I don't think I've ever eaten food that had bullet holes, but it is on my list of things to do in this life. I don't actually want to shoot something, or be there when it's shot, I just want to be able to say I ate something with a bullet hole. Is that weird?

Mom usually wouldn't buy a goose, but since we've got them, she figured she might as well make one. I was kind of hoping that would mean we could roast it in a pit in the back yard, because I've always wanted to do that too, but apparently this is not something anyone here but me approves of, so oven goose it is. I don't see what the big deal is...we'd just need to dig a hole in the garden, make a fire, and roast it on a spit.

...ok, I don't have a spit, so maybe it wouldn't be as easy in real life as it seems in my head.

I thought about taking the opportunity to make some sort of dessert by myself, but closer thought about my skills in that area persuaded me to pass on that. Mom will make something, I'm sure, and it will be excellent. If I make something, it'll be...I don't even know, but that's not something I want to be doing for the first time when we have company. Maybe I'll wait until a day when it's just Michael and me here for dinner...he'll eat anything, and if it has any adverse effects, then, well...

That's not very nice.

At some point I also need to use my birthday coupon...I didn't notice if it had an expiry date, but I definitely want to make sure to use it while the promotion is still valid. I would be so, so sad if it expired.

I'm starting to feel back to my good old non-depressed rambly self.

And now, off to bed.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Extra long one to make up for not having one yesterday. :) Sorry about that, but 19 hour work day does not fun make.**

**Also, just for clarification...Artie is going to learn to drive very quickly. I think it would be ridiculous if that was in realtime...in six months he'd still be working on it, and I just don't want it to take that long. Plus, people have requested things that happen post-driver's license, and I just don't want to wait that long to write them!**

**For those reading "Between Your Heart and Mine," expect an update around Tuesday or so.**

**Feedback greatly appreciated! I am seeing a lot of readers, and author/story alerts, but not a lot of reviews. I have never actively solicited reviews, but come on, people! Even if it's just two words! Reviews would make me very happy, and that would make me write longer and more detailed journal entries on both of the journal stories. ;-) hahaha**

**At this time, I would like to say thank you to the three of you that have actively reviewed each chapter. You know who you are!**

**I know...ridiculously long A/N...again. Oh well.**


	46. Driving and Mushrooms

Had my first driving lesson yesterday. By the time I got home, I was so exhausted that I couldn't be bothered to write about it...I pretty much just had dinner and then went to bed.

It went really well. I was SO NERVOUS by the time I actually got there to do it, but once I was in the car it was fine. We mostly just cruised around the parking lot at the driving place so I could get a feel for the car. She said next time we'd probably do more of that, and then maybe try it out on some side streets. I don't know how I feel about driving on the road, but I hope it'll be ok.

Q and her mom are coming over for dinner tomorrow...I'm looking forward to it. She's nervous. Not as nervous as she was when I went over there, but still nervous. I still want to roast the goose in a pit in the back yard, but I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen. Actually...I'm more than pretty sure. That is not going to happen.

All day I've had those little dancing mushrooms from Fantasia running through my head. I don't know how or why they got there, but it's starting to get really annoying. When Linds was little she used to set up the dining room chairs in mushroom formation, and then she'd pretend to be the little mushroom dancing around everyone else. I think we have it on video somewhere...it was so cute. I should find that and show it to Q. I'll just...leave out the part where I couldn't stop thinking about it.

I hope no one ever reads this, or I'll be known as that guy that couldn't stop thinking about dancing mushrooms...

And that's just weird.

**A/N: Sorry for the mini hiatus! Lots of things going on lately. I will be updating every day (or..almost every day) again starting tomorrow. I am also hoping to have a oneshot up about the family dinner.**

**Bear with me here, people! :)**


	47. Family Dinner

Quinn and her mom just left. I think dinner went really well. Everyone in the fam was on their best behaviour. Yay!

Well...the only person I was really worried about was Michael, and he was basically silent, so...yeah.

I'm so tired. I kind of feel like I might be getting sick. Q said I would get sick if I stayed outside in the cold, but I've been feeling kind of off the last couple days...I just haven't told her that. I probably shouldn't have kissed her...we're both going to be sick. Curse you, cold and flu season!

I still wish Mom had let me cook the goose outside. I know I've said this over and over and over. Now that I know Q also wants to cook something in a hole outside, we definitely have to do this.

Also, I am never listening to Martin and AJ again. "Sweet thang" definitely DID NOT go over how they thought it would. I knew it was a bad idea, but hey...a guy's gotta try, right?

In the future, I just need to be myself, and not myself with the help of Martin and AJ. I like them, but sometimes they are not helpful at all.

I want to write more, but I need to sleep.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Sorry for not getting this posted on Wednesday...things have been a little crazy. I can't wait for me to resume normal programming! I'm writing a bunch of journal chapters this weekend, so at least I'll have those to post, and then maybe I can get a couple of oneshots out at some point.**

**Also, be sure to check out the oneshot that goes with this journal, called "Family Dinner."**


	48. Sick Day

I'm sick.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I thought I couldn't breathe, and then I realized that my nose was just incredibly stuffed. And no Kleenex in sight.

Note to self: In the future, do not attempt to find Kleenex in the pantry without wearing glasses. I'm pretty sure I woke up everybody when I knocked over that stack of cans. Oops.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Mom came to see what I was doing. At that point, I was barricaded inside the pantry, and still had no Kleenex. She looked concerned, but I could also tell she kind of wanted to laugh at what she found there. Can't blame her. If I had found someone half-blind in the pantry surrounded by cans that had been knocked over and searching for Kleenex, I probably would have laughed too.

She picked up the cans after finding me a box of Kleenex, and then we went back to my room. Ordinarily I would have protested at the fact that she was hovering over me, but by that point I was just so relieved. For a moment I actually thought I might be spending the night in the pantry. That was a lot of cans.

I spent much of the day lying in my bed wishing that my sinuses would be struck by lightning so they'd be clear. Then I realized that would mean I would also be struck by lightning, and that sounded dangerous, so I gave up on that.

Did some reading, texted Quinn and told her not to come over because I don't want to pass the plague on to her, and then texted her some more about all sorts of things.

She said if I still feel this way tomorrow, nothing is stopping her from coming over.

I'm going to have to take some sort of measures if that happens, because I don't want her to get sick. I probably already gave it to her when I kissed her after dinner. She said she feels fine, so I just hope that continues.

I think I need to take some more of that decongestant and go to sleep.


	49. Another Sick Day

I have a fever, and I am not a happy camper. I definitely have the plague. Stupid immune system!

Quinn didn't listen to me, and came over today. Such a sweet gesture. God, I love her.

Mom gave me some sort of cold thing, and I feel a bit out of it. It kind of looks like the room is spinning.

Quinn brought me some homework, but that's not getting done today. She also brought me some soup that she made, and then insisted on feeding me because she said I shouldn't get out of bed, and she didn't want me to spill it. I kind of felt ridiculously pathetic, but honestly, I was too tired to attempt to fight it.

Then she got in bed with me, stating that I was clearly cold and she'd help keep me warm. Mom came in at one point, and just smiled when she saw us lying in my bed. Honestly never thought my mom would see me in bed with a girl, but if it had to happen, at least it was under innocent circumstances and not something weird.

Now I'm lying in bed alone and I feel cold and lonely. I just texted Q to tell her this, and she said she'd be back tomorrow.

I just hope she doesn't get sick. She said that she took all sorts of cold-prevention things, but I don't think those really work.

Sleep.

Abrams out.

**A/N: I'm BACK! I've been writing a bunch of chapters, and now I can update again every day!**

**Every day that I didn't update, I felt guilty...just so you guys know!**


	50. Together

Quinn and I spent the day together. She's sick now too. At least I don't have to worry about giving it to her anymore?

We watched a couple of movies, and talked. A lot.

She said I need to stop being stubborn and not worry about her seeing me when I'm not at my best.

I've decided I need to be more mindful of that. After all, she's seen me close to my worst, and not many people can say they've seen me at that. I need to start being more open. Maybe we should also talk about stuff more. I want to, but at the same time I don't want to scare her away, and I know that there are things I could say that might do that.

I'm afraid of losing her. I'm always thinking and wondering if I've done something that might cause a problem. I think I'm thinking about it too much, and I'm actually going to cause a problem because I'm so preoccupied with trying to be perfect.

She said something to me today that really stuck. "Don't worry about trying to be perfect, because if you're perfect then you're not human. And we're all human."

She's right. Everyone is flawed in some way. That's part of being human. And neither of us is an alien...so we're definitely human, right?

Tomorrow I'm going to read this and think it makes no sense at all.

Or I'm going to realize that it makes perfect sense. I don't know.

I think I just coughed up half of my lung. Hello, cough medicine with codeine. You are my friend.

Abrams out.


	51. The Coupon

Tonight was amazing. I used my coupon...finally. If I had known things would be this awesome, I would have used it a while ago. It was even better than I thought it could possibly be.

Quinn was beautiful. Not that she's usually not beautiful, but she was even more beautiful than before!

I was allergic to her fake hair...how embarrassing. She didn't seem to mind though, which is good.

Also, OMG. I went to grab my sexy Obi-Wan boxers, only to find that Michael had taken them all, claiming he needed them for a school project. Yeah, right. I had a total panic session when I noticed what he had done, but everything worked out in my favour. Apparently Quinn has the hots for me and Yoda.

That sounds so weird when I write it out. Quinn has the hots for me. When I'm wearing Yoda? That doesn't sound any better! I need to beef up my Yoda language skills for next time. Apparently that turns her on. Who knew?

I think we're going to have sex soon. I don't want to push anything on her, but since she suggested it...

I'm kind of nervous about that. What if I don't live up to her expectations? It's normal to be worried about that, right?

Also, she thinks I'm muscular and hot!

I feel like I'm going on and on and not making sense. Too much excitement today. Still have a bit of a cough and need to take cough medicine and go to sleep.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "The Coupon." **

**Hope you enjoy! Feedback greatly appreciated.**


	52. Bowling and Bromance

My good deed for the day is done. Went bowling with Quinn, Martin and AJ, singlehandedly saved their friendship, and bowled a perfect game. I am pretty much awesome.

Seriously, though...

AJ was being...AJ, and almost broke his and Martin's bromance. I don't even think he realized how much Martin was hurt by what he said, but they're all sorted out now, and I am glad.

It was really great that Quinn finally got to spend some time with them. I want us to be able to do stuff together, and I know that sometimes people's friends get all awkward when someone has a girlfriend. Glad they're not like that, and that Quinn is up for anything.

She's so amazing. I just want to write a book about how amazing she is...but that might be kind of creepy, so I won't do that.

I think I need to go to sleep. Bowling takes a lot more effort than it seems like it should. I mean...it's just rolling a ball down a long wooden hallway, right?

Quinn wants us to practice mini golf so that we won't be terrible if we go with the guys. Should be amusing...I went once a couple of years ago, and really, really sucked at it.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Lucky Bowling Socks," which is full of Quartie cuteness and Martin and AJ.**

**Feedback greatly appreciated!**


	53. Fruit Punch Nightmare

We had a bit of an incident today.

And by "a bit of an incident," I mean "Linds spilled an entire jug of fruit punch on my head."

I'm still not exactly sure what happened, but it started when I went into the kitchen and found her sitting on the counter. She knows she's not supposed to do that, but Mom wasn't home, and I guess she figured no one would know.

I told her that she should get down, and she agreed. She held out her hand so I could help her, and then...fruit punch on my head.

I was kind of annoyed, and then she cried, and I immediately felt bad. She wouldn't stop apologizing, and then rubbed herself on me so it would be on her too. A sweet gesture, I know...but that just meant I had to clean up both of us. I think I got most of it off her...but I'm still a little sticky.

I'm going to have to talk to Mom about that, because I'm pretty sure no one in this house should be ingesting the amount of refined corn syrup and whatever else is in that stuff. I doubt there is ANYTHING fruit-related in there.

Linds brought out the steam cleaner, and we washed the floor after it was all wiped up. The whole kitchen still smells kind of fruity, but maybe no one will notice.

I'm pretty sure that shirt, pants, and my chair will never be the same again. I threw the clothes in the wash, but I can't get the fruity aroma out of my chair. It's kind of weird. I tried washing it, and then I tried spraying it with Febreze...and now it just smells like lemon, flowers...and fruit punch.

...I'm lying in bed, and I just heard Linds creep down the stairs and tell Mom everything. So much for keeping that under wraps.

Oh well.

Abrams out.


	54. Saturday

Today was a good day. This morning, Martin and AJ came over for epic Mario Kart time, and then this afternoon Q and Rachel brought lunch, and then stayed for more epic Mario Kart time. Man, Rachel is good for someone that's never played!

I'm really glad that Q took the time to hang out with Rachel today...I think it was good for both of them. People need friends

I also think AJ is never having anything with sugar or caffeine in it ever again. Especially not at my house. I pretty much wanted to strangle him most of the day, and I consider myself to be a patient guy. Even Martin, who's usually about as cool as they come, was getting mad, and then finally snapped and put him on a time-out. I guess it's clear who wears the pants in that relationship!

I don't know if that even makes sense...I'm so tired that my eyes are rolling back in my head.

Oh, and Q and I were about to make out and then my parents came home. Good thing Linds called first.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot also posted entitled "Sweet Saturday," which gives plenty more details on the entire day...especially the interaction with Rachel!**


	55. Lazy Sunday

Today was one of those quiet and lazy Sundays. Linds insisted that we play Monopoly...for five hours. I'm still not 100% convinced she knows what it's about, but she was having fun, so I guess it was time well-spent. I think it also has the potential to help her learn about money, so that's an added bonus.

Martin called this afternoon, which I thought was odd. He usually doesn't call, if anything he sends ridiculously long texts.

Anyway, he said that he was awake all night thinking about Rachel. I almost choked on the popsicle I was eating. Hey...if I had choked, at least it was a popsicle, and would have melted eventually...right?

I told him that Rachel is going out with Finn, and he said he knows that, but he just can't stop thinking about her. I didn't really know how to respond to that, so I didn't say anything. I know...I'm so smooth. When you're not sure what to say? Just say nothing.

My laptop's CD drawer keeps randomly ejecting, and I have no idea why. I'll just be sitting there, and all of a sudden it will pop out. Kind of annoying.

More driving lessons this week. It's going really well. I can't wait to take the driving test.

I didn't get to see Quinn today, but she called me about seven times. It was cute. I sent her pictures of Monopoly every so often, and then Linds stole my phone, figured out how to take pictures of herself and send them to Quinn...and completely spammed her phone. I think she said she got about 20 of them in an hour. Thank God for unlimited texting!

It's late, and I'm exhausted...from doing nothing. Funny how that works sometimes.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Just to reiterate...Artie's learning to drive is NOT in real time...otherwise, we'd still be sitting here waiting for him to pass his driving test in six months. I'm just not that patient.**

**Two important announcements:**

**1. Violet-Shadow has created a Quartie forum.**

**2. I have created a Quartie community.**

**If you can't find either of these, and would like to take part, send me a message and I'll respond with the link(s)!  
**


	56. ChristmasChair?

Update on the current state of affairs: my chair still smells like fruit punch. Someone actually commented on it today, but I just pretended that I had no idea what they were talking about.

When I woke up this morning, Linds had crept into my room and was hanging Christmas garland all over...everything. Apparently it was on sale when she and Mom were shopping the other day, and she decided to buy a lot of it so she could decorate the entire house. And, by entire house, I mean everything, including the fruit punch chair. I managed to get the HOT PINK sparkly garland off it before I had to leave, but I left it in a neat pile on my desk...I know she'll find some other use for it. Or she'll just put it back on my chair.

Q brought up that she thinks the two of us should go out and do something with Rachel, Martin, and AJ. I told her that her master plan to get Rachel and Martin together is NOT ok right now, because Rachel is still going out with Finn. If that changes, then fine, but right now...not cool. She understood that, but also smacked me and told me I was standing in the way of a potential romance of epic proportions.

And yes...she said epic proportions. My way of speaking is totally rubbing off on her. The other day she said something, followed by "yo." It was the cutest thing ever.

If we do that, we need to find someone for AJ, so he doesn't feel like a third wheel. I'm thinking I might see if Q wants to ask Santana. Could be fun, right? I'm pretty sure Santana could keep him in line if Martin gets preoccupied.

Time for sleep. I wonder what colour garland will be tied to my chair when I wake up tomorrow.

Abrams out.

**A/N: There will be a oneshot of some sort posted tomorrow, I think. I haven't written it yet, but I want to do that tomorrow evening!**

**Also, for those reading "Between Your Heart and Mine," there will be an update by Thursday. PROMISE!**


	57. Who Needs Sleep?

I was asleep, and now I'm awake. It's after 4am. I guess I forgot to turn off the ringer on my phone, and Q texted just after 12:30...and we just stopped texting now.

I think we should do more of that. You know...we don't need to sleep or anything, right? We can just see each other during the day, then go home, talk on the phone, and text each other all night.

She is so wonderfully adorable.

I am so tired. I want hairless kittens named Yoda and Yodette...I think. I will have to revisit this idea when I'm fully rested.

I may have also told Q about the Artie-Wan KenAbrams poster that I made. Oops. That was supposed to be a surprise. Oh well. I'm sure she'll see it soon enough. I would have sent a pic, but that would have involved getting out of bed, and it's so warm...and way too much effort.

I need to go to sleep. Maybe I can get a couple hours before school.

I'll be exhausted tomorrow, but night well spent.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot entitled "An Evening of Texting" has also been posted.**

**Read! Review! Visit the Quartie community and forum! Do all of the above!**


	58. Bed Time!

Today felt long. Probably because I got almost 0 sleep last night. Totally worth it though. I'd do it again, just...not for a few days.

I am definitely going to bed earlier tonight. Earlier as in...right now. It's around 7, and I don't even care about the fact that going to bed this early makes me seem like I'm 5.

When I got home, Linds had covered my bed in Christmas decorations, including lights. It looks great, but I kind of want to sleep in it, so I'm going to have to move them. I told her this weekend we could decorate some stuff together if she wants to. At least that way I have some control over what goes where.

Q and I decided to postpone Harry Potter until tomorrow. We thought it would be better if both of us had an early night tonight, so that we can...enjoy tomorrow night. I'm kind of excited. Dark theatre plus Artie plus Quinn equals...mmmm. Not that we haven't gone to the movies before, but this one is...long.

I need to get my mind out of that area, or I will not be going to sleep anytime soon. Why am I such a guy sometimes? Geez.

I accidentally said "Abrams out" when I was hanging up the phone earlier today. Oops.

Abrams out.

**A/N: I am quite saddened by the fact that no one commented specifically on "Artie-Wan KenAbrams" from last night's journal. I thought what I did there was quite brilliant. Hahaha**

**Also, what's the consensus on a oneshot about them going to the movies tomorrow night?**


	59. Friday Again

So, we decided to put off seeing Harry Potter for a couple of days because Auntie Marg unexpectedly came to town for the weekend. I think we'll go on Monday instead.

This gives me extra time to try and convince her that we should dress up for the movie. We've already seen it twice, but I thought for the third time it might make it more...special? if we dressed up. She argued that it would be harder to make out if we were in costumes, and I kind of agree, but at the same time...I think we should dress up.

I'm trying to think of something to give Q for Christmas and coming up completely blank. I have absolutely no idea.

Maybe I should give her a book of coupons for...sexy things or something. But wait...she's already done that.

Or, maybe I should get her jewelry. Only problem with that is that I am having slight cash flow problems right now.

Maybe I should make her something. I would say I'll knit her a scarf or something, but I don't know how to do that, and I doubt if I could learn in time.

Wait...Auntie Marg is knitting RIGHT NOW. Maybe I could try that.

...is knitting your girlfriend a scarf too dorky? I don't know.

Abrams out.

**A/N: there will not be an update tomorrow because I'll be out of town, but be looking for a Harry Potter-related oneshot on Sunday night!**


	60. Harry Potter!

In about 50 years, I plan to tell my grandchildren how I made out with Q during the first part of the last part of Harry Potter.

Finally made it to the theatre tonight, and it was definitely worth it! I kind of can't believe that she actually had to take charge because I was too distracted to make out...I hope she doesn't tell anyone about that. Reputation and all that. I want everyone to think I'm studly.

One thing we did learn today, I fail completely at doing a Sean Connery accent. It was kind of pathetic, actually.

I had a knitting lesson from Aunt M. the other day. I'm not exactly sure how that's going to turn out yet, but I decided I want to knit Q a scarf for Christmas. I will most likely get her something else too, but I really wanted to make her something. I keep hinting around trying to figure out what she wants, but she won't say. She keeps saying I don't need to get her anything, but obviously that's not an option.

Linds also said something about giving her something. Maybe I can get some ideas there.

...yes, I'm thinking about asking my 7 year old sister for ideas so I can figure out something to get for my girlfriend for Christmas.

I think Rachel and Finn are having problems. Maybe Martin has a chance, after all.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Third Time's the Charm."**

**Also, come join us in the Quartie forum and community! The forum is now #2 on the list of Glee forums...you can't miss it!**


	61. Yarnsplosion

My room looks like an explosion of wool. Or...yarn. I don't know. Is there a difference?

Anyway, my room looks like someone took three balls of the stuff, unwound it, and spread it everywhere.

Oh, wait...that's exactly what happened.

Linds decided that, since I was resistant to the pink sparkly garland, the nice, soft purple wool (yarn?) I picked out for my attempt at a knitting project would make a great decoration for my room. It is everywhere.

And, of course, she left the thing of cheap yarn (wool?) that Auntie suggested I get for practicing untouched. It is going to take me all night to get this cleaned up. Obviously it's still good...I'm just not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do. Make a ball of it? Wrap it around something? I think I need to ask Mom for some guidance. Could ask Q, but seeing as it's supposed to be a surprise...

This whole knitting thing is totally stripping me of my manhood. I need to go play some sort of...something that involves shooting people now so I can regenerate the man points I lost while I was writing this.

Abrams out.


	62. Elf?

Q and I are going to go Christmas shopping at the mall tomorrow. She needs to find something for her mom, and I need to find something for...everyone. Usually I have a pretty good idea of what to get for my family, but this year I'm drawing a total blank. For everyone.

I told Q I was thinking about getting Mom some gloves or something, and she said that maybe we'd better go shopping together. I'm not sure if she meant that as a "why don't we go together because it'll be fun" thing, or a "you have horrible taste and I need to save you from yourself" thing. Either way...Christmas shopping is more fun with someone than alone anyway. I did it by myself last year, and it was just a huge pain. The mall is WAY too busy this time of year.

Speaking of the mall, Martin texted me earlier today to say that AJ got a job as an elf at Santa's Workshop. I see this being...interesting. I've never exactly thought of him as the nice elf type, but you never know. He does like kids, so maybe it'll be ok. Apparently he's working every day or something, so I'm sure we'll have lots of chances to see him and take pictures for blackmail purposes.

That's kind of mean, but if the situation were reversed, I'm pretty sure he would be the first one lined up to snap pictures of me (or Martin or whoever) in their elf costume. I really hope he has to wear those pointy ears. That would totally make my week.

I asked Martin why he didn't apply too, and he said that he thought he was too tall to be an elf, and didn't want to wear the "stupid little outfit." This really made me laugh, because if memory serves me correctly he spent much of December last year dressed up as a gingerbread man and running around the school.

Apparently gingerbread man is alright, and elf is not. I'm not sure what the logic is behind that, but now I kind of want to know. I think I'll text him and see if I can find out.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Is there interest in an accompanying oneshot about their trip to the mall tomorrow?**


	63. Christmas Shopping

Today was an amazing day. Q and I went to the mall to do Christmas shopping, and then we had lunch with Martin and AJ. And then Rachel joined us.

The best thing ever happened. We got to the mall, and Martin was there. And he was dressed as Gingy. And then he asked Rachel to go for coffee with him! And he threw Gingy's head at AJ! So much awesome.

I think most of my Christmas shopping is done. I just need to find something to go along with Quinn's scarf. That's coming along nicely, if I do say so myself.

I decided that I'm going to make Mom a collage of family pictures. We got a really nice frame for it, and Q said she'd help. She'd better...otherwise it will be...interesting.

I think Mom is really going to like it. I'm hoping she's going to be out of the house one day next weekend or the weekend after, so we can do it. Probably will be easiest on the table in the dining room, and obviously that's not going to work if she's home.

I think I'm going to go knit for a bit, because apparently I am now an 80 year old woman, and then I'm going to bed.

I may also put a couple of pictures on Facebook...Q said I could only do that if something unusual happened. Well...Martin asked Rachel to go for coffee. That's unusual, right? She didn't specify that the unusual had to be related to the pictures.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check the corresponding oneshot "Christmas Shopping is Better When There Are Two" for a LOT more details about...everything mentioned here.**

**Be on the lookout for a series of holiday-themed oneshots over the next couple of weeks! **

**...unless you guys want me to stop.**

**In which case...I will churn them out even faster just to be a pain.**

**And remember...I love reviews! I think as an early Christmas present to me, all of you who read but never review should click that review button and leave me a few words!**

**I would also love it if you'd join us in the Quinn/Artie Forum (we are now #2 on the list!) and in the Quartie Community.**


	64. A Christmas Gift for Mom

Q came over today, and we made Mom's Christmas collage. It looks so great. I can't wait to see her face when she unwraps it. It turned out even better than I could ever have imagined.

To get her out of the house, I had to convince Michael that he needed to go to that sport place today. So, for the next three months, I have relinquished my tv selection privileges. It was for a good cause, right?

When they got back, Michael kindly reminded me that we would be watching some monster truck thing for the entire evening. I pretended to be into it so Mom wouldn't get suspicious. I don't think it worked, though...she kept looking at me kind of strangely as I cheered on those stupid morons in their oversized and hideously painted trucks. I really hate that show.

I showed Q some pictures from after the accident today. I've never really shown her that stuff, because I don't want her to have to think about it, but she thought it was important that we include a couple of those pictures, so we did. It was a good bonding experience.

Not that we need bonding experiences, but it can't hurt, right?

When I showed her the picture I wanted to use for the last part of the collage, she cried a bit. I wasn't sure how she'd react to having a picture with her in it as part of our family collage, but I think she was really touched by it.

Her scarf looks great! Well...sort of. I'm glad I used a kind of chunky wool, so you can't see all the mistakes. I read once that some South American cultures used to purposely weave mistakes into their tapestries to let out the bad spirits, so if she asks...I'll just say that.

I can't wait to see her face when I give it to her. I've been trying to think of something witty to say in a card, and all I've come up with is "I turned myself into an 80 year old woman for you." Not very romantic...I should probably work on that.

I kind of fail at the whole "I say romantic things at the right moment" thing, but I think it's getting a bit better.

Knitting, then sleep.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "A Christmas Gift for Mom."**

**As always, feedback greatly appreciated!**


	65. Christmas Tree!

We decorated the Christmas tree today...finally! I don't know why we're so late this year...I guess everyone has just been really busy!

Quinn had so much fun! I'm really glad she came to help. Linds had a blast too, and Mom looked pretty happy. I love it when the ladies in my life are happy!

Martin emailed me a link to a YouTube video tonight, and I'm not sure what to think.

Apparently AJ has an alter ego named "Captain Knitting" that makes YouTube videos teaching people how to knit.

Awesome? Really weird? Both?

I can't wait to tell Q about this! She doesn't need to know that I'm learning how to knit...I'll just say Martin sent me the link. Which is true. It's not like I'd be lying. She will probably think this is hilarious! I would text her about it right now, but she said she was going to bed half an hour ago.

I will admit, I watched one of his Captain Knitting videos, and he is amazing! He explains everything so well, and there was even one for making a scarf.

I'm really glad I'm not the only guy that does knitting.

I am so tired. Bed is calling me.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Oh, Christmas Tree." Quartie fluff overload!**

**Remember...as a Christmas present to me, you're going to leave a review for this!**

**And then you're going to visit the Quartie community and sign up to be notified when new fics are added.**

**AND THEN, you're going to pay a visit to the Quinn/Artie Forum (we are number 2 on the list of Glee forums!), and join in the conversations going on there.**

**...if you're only going to do one of these things, please let it be the review! I need reviews to be inspired to write more Quartie!**

**Quartie ficathon coming up in January...check out the forum for more details!**


	66. It's Late at Night

It's after 3am, and I'm still awake. Texting Q for hours is totally worth it, so I won't complain, but I do kind of need to sleep at some point.

Apparently we're having a snow date tomorrow. Me plus snow usually does not equal a good time, but she seemed so excited, so we'll just make it work somehow. Worst case scenario...I don't know. It should be fine. I'll just have to make sure Mom's not home, or she'll worry that I'm going to get sick or frozen or hurt or...something.

Also, super glad I told her about Captain Knitting via text and not in person...I highly doubt I would have been able to hide the fact that I require CK's services for my Christmas present for her.

The scarf is looking pretty good...it should be finished on schedule. I have no idea how I'm supposed to stop it when it's as long as I want it to be...I'm going to have to consult CK about it. I wonder if he has a video about that? I should check...but not right now, because my laptop is on my desk, and my bed is so ridiculously warm and cozy.

Q is going to help me wrap my presents. Probably a good thing...last year I ended up using so much tape that people had to use something sharp to get into their presents. They were not amused. I found it hilarious.

...then Michael taped my hands to my chair. I did not find that hilarious. Duct tape, no less.

He got yelled at about that.

Sleep. Now.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "We Could Talk For Hours." **

**Come visit us in the Quinn/Artie Forum, and subscribe to the Quartie Community to be notified when new fics are added!**

**Quartie ficathon coming up in January! Check out the forum for more info!**


	67. Snow Day

Quinn came over today, and we played in the snow with Lindsay for a long time. It was great! I wish I had taken some pictures...I guess we're going to have to do it again next time we have a big snowfall.

For someone who hasn't been around kids too much, I think Q pretty much does the most amazing job ever with Linds. They are so adorable together. I'm really glad Linds likes her...it would be hard to be with someone that Linds doesn't like. I've been there once, and I don't plan to go back to something like that.

Not that I ever thought that Linds, or anyone else in my family wouldn't love Quinn, but still. Definitely learned from my mistakes on my first dating goround. It's different with Q. As cheesy as this sounds, it's not like we're just dating...we have this deep, meaningful connection. I sound ridiculous. Glad no one is around to read this!

If Mom knew that I totally didn't pay attention to how cold I was this afternoon, she'd probably be throwing a fit right now. I'm pretty sure I'm fine, though, so there's no need for her to worry about. She worries about enough things...I don't need to add that to her plate. As far as she's concerned I was wearing about 10 pairs of pants, and was only outside for fifteen minutes. Thank God Linds's concept of time hasn't fully developed yet, and she doesn't know how long fifteen minutes is...or, how long three hours is.

I think I'm going to pack it in for the night, maybe do a little reading, some knitting, and then sleep. So much stuff planned for this weekend!

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Snow Day!"**

**Reviews and feedback GREATLY appreciated.**

**Come visit us in the Quartie Forum and Community!**


	68. Holiday Joy!

Q and I decided that tomorrow we're going to bake Christmas cookies. I know...Mom already baked a ton, but we decided it might be fun to do it together.

I'm not much of a baker (that might be putting it mildly...) but Q is awesome at it, and as long as I can stir some butter or something, I can say I contributed.

I was up half the night texting AJ trying to get this scarf finished. I watched all the relevant Captain Knitting videos multiple times, and it just wasn't working. I was going to call him, but then I realized it was 2am, so I texted instead. He assured me that he wasn't asleep, because he was playing a marathon of Mario Kart (by himself, apparently), and was going to be awake for at least another three hours. I asked if I should just call, but he said no, because that would distract him from his game.

I love that I have friends that pick Mario Kart over helping their buddy. Way to be, AJ, way to be.

Anyway, I think we got it sorted out. He's not very good at giving directions via text, and I kept having to send him pictures so he could reply with "WRONG!," but I think we're good now. It looks pretty good. I think I should make some tassels or something on the ends to distract from the fact that it's totally crooked. Q won't notice...right? I hope she doesn't know too much about how a hand-knit scarf is supposed to look...

I was looking through Mom's recipes, and I found two that I think we should make...sugar cookies, because I love me some cookie cutters, and peanut butter cookies, because Mom didn't make them this year and that makes me sad.

I should really go to bed if we're going to do that tomorrow...

**A/N: More Quartie holiday love coming up!**

**And no...I have not abandoned the plot where Artie is learning to drive...he's just been so busy lately with all his holiday stuff that he hasn't been writing about it!**


	69. Cookiepalooza

Today can be summed up in a few words:

We baked. Then we made out.

Epic cookie makeout session. It was perfect. Quinn is perfect.

...I know nothing is really perfect, but I think Q is as close as I'm ever going to get to something perfect.

I am so exhausted, and I have nothing meaningful to contribute to the journalverse tonight.

Except that I am in love, and I love cookies.

Oh...and I need to find a friend or girlfriend for AJ, fast. If Quinn has to spend too much time with him, someone (AJ) is going to get hurt. Some days I really think that he needs to be on some sort of medication. Can I say that about a friend without sounding like a rude, bad friend? I really just want the best for him. Or something.

Abrams out. Dreamland, here I come!

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, Cookiepalooza and a Makeout Session." **

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think! Join us in the Quartie community and forum! Quartie ficathon coming up in January! Details in the forum! You all know the drill!**


	70. Busy busy busy!

Tomorrow is going to be a busy, busy day. Q is coming over in the morning so we can wrap presents, and then we're going out with Martin and Rachel in the afternoon for coffee.

Apparently Martin's "we're not dating yet" has accelerated to "Rachel and I are dating now" in the span of less than 48 hours. I guess he should have seen that coming. I mean…she did provide him with a list of nicknames he's allowed to call her. If I were on the computer, I would insert an LOL here. I'm not, but oh well…LOL. It's totally fitting for this situation.

He called this morning and wanted to see if we wanted to go for coffee tomorrow afternoon, so I checked with Q and then told him that yes, we would be there.

I put some tassels on the scarf. It looks…not quite how I wanted, but close enough. I probably should have looked up how to make tassels before I did that. Or at least consulted Captain Knitting. He would have steered me in the right direction.

I guess I can still do that, and take these ones off…right?

I found wrapping paper with little kittens in gift boxes all over it. And I might have squealed a tiny bit, before remembering that I'm a man and that squealing at kittens on wrapping paper is definitely not ok. No one was there, though, so I think it's all good. I also got matching gift tags.

Abrams out. I am bagged.

**A/N: Prepare yourselves for an overflow of fics in the next few days, because I am going to be writing like a madwoman.**

**Would there be any interest in texting fics between other characters besides strictly QA that I write frequently (so…Quinn, Artie, Rachel, AJ, and Martin…)? If so, let me know who, and if there's anything specific you'd like it to be about. Those are more fun to write than anything else, I think.**

**I know someone *coughJuliecough* requested some Quartie conflict or something like that, but I really don't see that happening in these days leading up to Christmas. Is after soon enough? I DON'T WANT TO STEP ON MY ADORABLE HOLIDAY FLUFF!**


	71. Tier 3?

Wow. I don't even know how to sum up today. Q and I wrapped presents this morning, and I really want to write about that because she's so adorable and all that stuff...

But all I can think about is Rachel's dating system that she presented to Martin today. In the form of a hot pink flowchart. With the words "SEXUAL RELATIONS" printed in huge layers on "tier 3."

Sometimes I honestly wonder where she comes up with these things. I mean...she designed an entire dating framework so that they can go out without everyone thinking she's just on the rebound. Or something. That's what it sounded like to me, but I could have misinterpreted the entire thing.

Ok, so I lied. That's not the only thing I can think of. I have another.

After Rachel finished describing how they were going to have "sexual relations" when they reached level 3, and they left, I told Q that she should let me know when she was ready for tier 3. It was kind of a joke, and kind of not. We haven't really talked about that, and I thought that would be a good time to throw it out there because we had kind of been talking about it.

So, as she's leaving, she turns and says that she's ready for tier 3 anytime, and I should just let her know.

I don' t know what to do with that. I don't know if I'm ready for tier 3. I mean...ok, I do know that I might be ready for that, but still...I DON'T KNOW.

I wish I had someone to talk to about this. Clearly Martin isn't the right person, as he has yet to even reach tier 2, and AJ...I am not having this conversation with him.

My dad? I don't know. I need to think about this some more.

Speaking of AJ, I think I'll text him now and see if we can get the whole tassel thing sorted out. I want this scarf done so I can marvel at its beauty before I give it to Q.

Abrams out.

Well...sort of out. I'm not going to sleep, there is tasseling to be done!

**A/N: Review if you read this! Remember...reviews are like Christmas presents for those fanfic authors that celebrate Christmas!**

**ALSO! Be sure to check out BOTH oneshots associated with this chapter...the first, "Wrapping Presents and Tier 3," deals with the present wrapping and the coffee "date" with Martin and Rachel, and the second, "Captain Knitting to the Rescue!" is the texting exchange between Artie and AJ trying to get the scarf finished off!**

**Spread the Quartie love! Join us in the forum, and the community! PM me if you can't find either of those things.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	72. The Day Before the Day Before Christmas

Epic IM conversation with Martin and AJ tonight.

I don't think I'll be writing much tonight, because I'm pretty tired.

I need to think of something else to get Quinn to go along with her scarf. I thought about buying some matching gloves or something, but that's pretty boring.

I could also get her a book of something, but again...boring.

Maybe a picture of myself? Super boring. Hot, yes, but still boring.

They have some really nice travel coffee mugs at that little gift store in the mall right now, and I know she'd use it a lot if I got her one, but that just seems like such a cliché gift. I feel like I need to get something wonderfully amazing and unique. Because Quinn is wonderfully amazing and unique.

I thought about jewellery some more, and decided that's probably a bad idea. Isn't that the most cliché gift for your girlfriend that exists...anywhere?

Christmas is in two days. I need a plan. I need...I don't know, but I'm getting desperate. Maybe I should talk to Mom or Dad, and see what they say about it.

I also can't get what Quinn said yesterday about being ready for "tier 3" out of my head. I really need to talk to someone about it, and I'm pretty sure that someone is going to be Dad. I can't talk to Martin or AJ about it, I don't think.

I really wish I could have done my driving test before Christmas, but the earliest appointment I could get was in January. I am really looking forward to that, but also really nervous about the idea of driving somewhere by myself for the first time. That's normal, though, right?

Ok, so I said I wasn't going to write much, and yet, here we are.

I need an idea for Q's gift to come to me in my sleep.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the two fics posted today which serve as companions to these journals... "Broseph, A-Rod, and...AJ," and "I Hope I'm Not Disturbing You."**

**If you love me, you will leave a review! Adorable Quartie fluff coming up over the next couple of days, so stay tuned!**


	73. Christmas Eve

Today was...amazing. I don't know how else to describe it.

Q and I went to help at the food bank at her church. It didn't look like we had enough stuff, so I texted everyone in my phone, and most people showed up with something. I couldn't believe how much stuff they brought, actually. I was expecting a couple of cans of stuff, or something, and instead we got so much that there was even some left for the church to deliver to people that couldn't make it there to get their packages

So wonderful. I feel so good about today.

Then, after the food bank, we went and bought coats for a lady named Angie and her three kids, and brought them to them. They were so happy.

Seeing all those people at the food bank today really made me appreciate everything that I have, and sometimes take for granted.

The next time I'm thinking that my life isn't the greatest, and that I have things bad, I am going to remember this day, and tell myself that things could always be worse. Sure...I have problems, but everybody does, and mine seem pretty insignificant compared to some of the things I saw and heard about today.

I'm happy, healthy (for the most part), have a roof over my head, food, family, friends, everything. What more could a guy ask for?

Oh, on a side note...Tina and Sam showed up together today to bring some stuff for the food bank. I texted him, but I didn't text her. Are they dating? What's going on there? Not that I care, but...wow. They are the last two people I ever pictured together.

I'm looking forward to Christmas brunch tomorrow. I hope Q likes her gifts. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she opens them. I also really can't wait to see the look on Mom's face when she opens hers. I need to tell Dad to have the camera on standby to catch that face.

Life is good.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "It's Christmas at the Food Bank Too."**

**I am going to try my absolute best to have the Christmas oneshot uploaded tomorrow, but if I don't quite make it, it will be uploaded on the 26****th****.**

**If I don't make it tomorrow, I would like to wish everyone that celebrates it a MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Thank you so much to everyone that reads and reviews. It really means a lot to me to know that what I've written is being appreciated. **

**Also, if you're out and about today, tomorrow, or...any day, really, and you have a local food bank, stop by and make a donation if you have something you can spare. Food banks help a lot of people each year, and I think sometimes we forget that they serve people year-round, not just during the holidays.**


	74. Merry Christmas, Love Artie

I'm pretty sure this has been the best Christmas ever. I'm not going to write very much, I don't think, because how I feel about today can't be put into words...but I will try for the sake of having a record of this when my memoirs get published.

Q and her mom came over for brunch with my crazy and awesome family. It was perfect. Mom and grandma (if that's who cooked...I got banned from the kitchen) really outdid themselves this year. They seem to outdo themselves every year.

Q loved her scarf. And she made me one too, so now we're scarf twins. And also book twins...because we got each other the same book. I got it for her because I know Thomas Gray is one of her favourites, and I think she got it for me...because Thomas Gray is one of her favourites. I don't really have a favourite poet, so this is a good place to start, right?

She also gave me a picture of us, which is now sitting beside my bed so it's the first thing I see every morning. I would prefer to see a picture just of her, because I really don't need to see myself when I wake up, but the picture is adorable, so it's definitely staying.

She liked the song! I was so worried that she wouldn't. I've been writing it for a while, and then I just decided to give it to her for Christmas instead of saving it for her birthday. So much for that idea...now I need to find something new for that!

Mom loved the collage! I started having doubts about it a couple of days ago, because I thought maybe it wasn't good enough, but judging from her speechless and tear-filled reaction...I am the best son ever.

Ok, maybe not...but she really liked it, and I'm so glad. I always have a hard time getting gifts for her. What am I going to do next time I need a gift? Mini collage? Digital picture frame? Knit her a scarf? (because I can do that now!)

Grandpa said we're going to be together for a long time because we're in each other's heads. I hope that's true...since we got together I'm really having a hard time picturing myself with anyone else, ever again. I think we might be one of those forever things.

AJ sent me a text saying that he didn't have time to drop by today to deliver gifts, but he wants us to have some sort of after Christmas party with everyone. I told him that would be great. I didn't tell him that I still need to find a gift for him. Oops...totally forgot about that.

I think I'll ask Q and see if she has any ideas.

I repeat. Best. Christmas. Ever.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, "Merry Christmas, Love Artie and Quinn."**

**I hope everyone's having a nice holiday season! Stay tuned for more oneshots coming up this week, and then on Saturday the QUARTIE FICATHON starts! Details can be found in the Quinn and Artie Forum, or you can PM me or Violet-Shadow for more details!**

**Even if you're not going to write for the ficathon, be sure to check out the prompts thread in the Forum...and post something that you want someone to write about! Remember...we can't write what you want if you don't tell us!**

**Also, I'm welcoming any ideas as to what Q and A should do for New Years. PM me or leave a review and let me know if there's something you want to see there!**


	75. Post Christmas Extravaganza

Today was full of so much awesome! We had our little post-Christmas get together. Everyone loved their gifts.

The main highlight was probably the fact that AJ took a picture of himself like James Bond, put it in a frame that played the James Bond theme song, and gave one to everyone. He totally wins the prize for most original Christmas present...possibly ever.

We had a really nice time today. All the thoughts I had about maybe not wanting to be around Rachel too much are gone. She's so nice...she's just...I don't know...misunderstood sometimes? I really like her, and I know that everyone else does too.

Every once in a while she'll mention that it's nice to have friends. I don't think that's something she has a lot of experience with, and I can totally relate. I didn't really have friends for a long time. It really shapes your personality, and how you interact with people. I'm pretty sure I'd have a lot less...awkward moments for lack of a better term, if I'd had more friends when I was younger. Not that I'm complaining...I kind of like spending time with myself.

Well...I like spending time with Quinn more, but time with myself is pretty high on my list of people to spend time with. I don't think that makes sense...

My point here is that Rachel and I are a lot more alike in some ways than people would ever think. I can understand why she is the way she is on a level that I think is hard for a lot of people to get.

We still haven't decided what we're doing for New Years. Mom said I could have a few people over, so maybe we should do that. Or, I think Kurt said he's having a party of some sort, but I don't think I really want to go to that. And I'm pretty sure Q doesn't want to either.

We need to get that figured out this week.

Abrams out.


	76. Thoughts on the Past Year

Tomorrow is New Years Eve. Another year gone by, but this time it's not filled with things I wish I'd done...it's filled with things I HAVE done, and most of them are amazing.

At the top of my list of amazing things is, of course, Quinn. I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest guy alive, to have a girlfriend like her. If someone had asked me at this time last year what I thought 2010 would hold, having her as a girlfriend would have been the last thing I would have said. It was one of those things that I (and probably every guy...) secretly hoped would happen, but knew that it never would.

And then it did. Sometimes, when I think back about the time we've spent together, it's like it was all a dream, and I keep having to remind myself that I'm not going to wake up from it, because it's real.

Another thing that ranks high on my list of accomplishments (not that I call Quinn an accomplishment...but I guess she kind of is?) is learning to drive. It's been going pretty well, and I can't wait to do my road test in January. Maria says she's pretty sure I'll pass, and I'd like to think that I will too. Failure is not an option, right? I forget who said that.

And then there's my family...I don't even know where to start about them. Everyone just seems to get more amazing each year.

We still haven't figured out what we're doing to ring in the New Year, but I'm sure it will be amazing, no matter what we end up deciding on. Q has made very clear that she does NOT want to go to Kurt's party, and I don't really want to either, so we probably won't do that. Martin and Rachel are celebrating with Rachel's dads, and AJ is...I don't know. Maybe we should just stay here with my peeps, invite AJ over if he doesn't have other plans, and just hang out. It's not about what you do, it's about who you're with, right? I think Q is going to see what her mom's doing, and if she doesn't have plans, then she could come too, if she wants to. I think this is the best plan, but Q hasn't agreed yet.

I know last year AJ and Martin rang in the New Year by playing an epic Street Fighter battle on Martin's SNES, which they dug out specifically for that purpose. I don't think we should do...that, but maybe I'll talk to AJ and see if he has plans. As much as I would like romantic New Years with just Q, my conscience is telling me that A) I need to spend time with my family, B) Q needs to spend time with her mom if she's not busy, and C) AJ is a good friend and is probably going to need some distraction from the fact that his best friend won't be around to spend New Years with him like he always has been in the past.

I'm so thoughtful.

And modest, apparently.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Leave me some love, people! **

**A reminder that the Quartie ficathon starts on Saturday. Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me or Violet-Shadow for details!**

**There will be a oneshot posted tomorrow for New Years...I'm almost done writing it.**

**I hope everyone has a safe and happy New Year!**


	77. Happy New Year!

Best. New Years. Ever. Hands down.

And the best part? Waking up this morning with an adorable blond in my bed. When I woke up she was still passed out, and I just laid there and watched her for a bit. I really hope that's not as creepy as it sounds when I read that back to myself. There was no creepiness involved. More...me lying there unable to believe that I was actually awake.

She woke up around 8, and said she should probably get back to the guest room before anyone noticed that she wasn't there, but we cuddled for a bit first. World? Complete.

I thought we'd made it, but as soon as I saw the twinkle in Mom's eye when we went to the kitchen for breakfast, I knew the cover had been blown. She looked amused, and didn't say anything, so...yay?

I'm pretty sure she knows we wouldn't have done anything inappropriate.

Now that I'm over the initial shock of the whole...scenario, for lack of a better word, I'm trying to figure out why Puck showed up here yesterday. Not that I mind...I just thought it was weird, seeing as we're not really friends. He asked if I would help him with school stuff when school starts again, but surely that wasn't the reason he stopped by?

And why did he lie about having a hot date with someone?

And then he called me his "boy." What was that about?

This whole thing makes no sense to me whatsoever. I'm not even sure what I should do about it...I talked to Q about it a bit today, and she doesn't know what it was about either. She thought he might have come because he knew she'd be here, but I don't know...the whole thing was just weird.

I don't know if I'm supposed to talk about it with him? Not say anything and wait and see what happens?

It was good that he was here though...he and AJ seemed to really hit it off, which was somewhat surprising. From some of the stuff AJ said, and Puck's response...it sounds like they really have stuff in common.

I think they both had a good time last night, and Puck offered AJ a ride home when they left earlier today, so maybe there's a friendship in the works there? I kind of hope so. AJ needs more friends. I don't know much about Puck's friend situation, but from what I've seen...he could also probably use another one.

...and, since I am apparently his boy, I guess that would make me one of his friends too? If I were on the computer I would say LOL right now.

I haven't heard from Martin yet...I told him to text me and let me know how Rachel's party went. I kind of want to know...just because.

My computer keeps beeping...apparently Q has logged back in to IM. I had more to write about...but that is way more important than writing this.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, "What Do I Do With This?"**

**QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	78. Monday

I have absolutely no desire to go back to school. Winter break is great, and not nearly long enough. I will admit though, I do like this whole having Monday off because New Years was on a Saturday. Short week FTW.

I didn't accomplish...anything that I said I was going to do while I was off school.

Ok, that's not true...I wrote Q's song, did family stuff, and did other stuff, but still. I just feel like I should have done more. I should have cleaned something, or invented something, or roasted something in the ground...which, by the way, I am going to do one of these days.

And, if I can say this without sounding like some sort of...animal, I guess, it was an accomplishment to wake up next to Quinn. I know accomplishment isn't the right word for that, but since I'm talking about accomplishments here...I'm just going to stick with that.

Maybe nothing time is good too?

Actually, I KNOW nothing time is good. I don't know why I'm even wasting brain space on this.

No advances on the Puck front. I think I'm just going to sit it out and see what happens when we go back to school on Tuesday.

The best game plan...when you don't know what to do, do nothing.

Abrams out.

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	79. Back to School

Blarg, school. I like school, just...not after having two weeks off.

Today was boring. We're heading into exam week, and I feel like I should be studying or something, but I don't really think I need to. Maybe that makes me sound pompous, but oh well.

I'm a bit more preoccupied with the fact that my driving test is on FRIDAY. I know I'm ready, but I'm having performance anxiety, I think. Passing this is so, so important.

I had hoped to resolve the whole Puck situation today, but...I didn't see him. At all. And neither did anyone else.

Which leads me to believe that either he wasn't there, or he's avoiding EVERYONE, but since that second option seems kind of unlikely, it's probably the first one. I mean, he could have avoided everyone, but I'm pretty sure someone would have seen him at some point, right?

Oh, and I lied...today wasn't boring, because I got 67 texts from Q. I only know that because she's the only one that texted me, and my inbox was at 0 when I got to school. So adorable. She's coming over after school tomorrow for some sweet, sweet lovin'.

Ok, she's actually coming over because we're going to help Linds build something for school, but...I can pretend that counts as sweet, sweet lovin', right?

I just turned on the tv, and there's some dance show on, and it's ridiculously bad, but...I can't look away. I'm pretty sure they only make these shows so that people will get hooked on them and then secretly watch them, hoping their friends don't find out that they watch them. If that even makes sense. It's like...everyone watches it, but everyone also denies it. So, really, everyone knows that everyone watches it, but they still deny it.

Actually, there are old people dancing now, and this is kind of sweet, so...maybe it's ok.

Actually, it's adorable.

I'm pretty sure I just lost every man point I had...ever.

And they just voted the old people through! YES!

...soooo glad no one reads this, ever. Well, I guess it would be ok if Q read it...she'd probably just think I'm sweet and sentimental.

Or...weird.

Speaking of Q, she got the longest email EVER from Rachel yesterday. I told her she should forward it to me, but she said that wouldn't be fair, because Rachel sent it to her, and not to me. I guess I agree. At least my woman has morals, unlike...other people I know.

I'm pretty sure less than 25% of this journal makes total sense. I guess that's a sign that I should go to bed.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Consider this kind of a filler chapter leading up to events that will be taking place this week. Filler is ok sometimes, right?**

**QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	80. Diorama Day!

Today was awesome! School was good, and then Q and I came home so we could help Linds with her diorama.

Which, by the way, is awesome. I'm pretty sure she's got this one in the bag. Not that that surprises me. After all...we Abrams are natural diorama geniuses. I kind of think I want to start taking pictures of things and then paste them in my journal, just so they have pictures to include when I'm famous and this gets published.

Or...just so I can look at them later.

No Puck again today. This is turning into some sort of weird mystery. Where is he? I almost feel like I should call him or text him or...something, to make sure everything is ok. I think I'll give it until tomorrow, and if he's not there again then I'll phone someone, or ask someone, or...I don't know.

Plus, we're supposed to be improving his math skills, and I can't help him with that if he's not there!

Today after we were finished dioramaing (is that a word?) Q and I watched about half of The Italian Job, and then she turned to me and said something about it being time for "sweet, sweet lovin', which I had talked about earlier when we were getting the craft supplies so we could make the diorama.

It was so cute! And HOT. How could I refuse something like that?

...I couldn't. Everybody knows that.

Tomorrow is my driving test. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't nervous. I hope I can sleep tonight.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Sweet, Sweet Lovin'.**

**Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday as I had said...I was sick.**

**QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	81. Drive!

I PASSED MY DRIVING TEST!

The guy that was doing the test said I did a great job. I'm pretty sure if my head swells anymore tonight, I won't fit through the door tomorrow morning.

Everything else seems insignificant right now, but I know it's not, so...

Finally saw Puck today. In a...maybe surprising? turn of events, he continued this whole thing where he acts like we're best friends. I'm really not sure what to think about this. I mean...it's nice, because he is a cool guy, and I think we could probably be really good friends, but the suspicious nature of my Abrams brain (I've always wanted to say that...) is telling me that he might have ulterior motives.

He talked to AJ too...which totally shocked him, because he figured he'd pretend he didn't exist. I wonder what's going on here? Something has to have changed in his life, or with his usual friends, or...?

Q still thinks I should ask him what's up, and I still think I...shouldn't. I don't know. I'm going to do SOMETHING this weekend...I'm just not sure what yet. He gave me his number today, and I just texted him to see if he wants to get started on the whole studying thing on Sunday, so maybe I can work it into that conversation somehow.

Speaking of Q...she had to go for dinner with her grandma tonight, but apparently she is making up the fact that she missed waiting for me at the driving test place to me this weekend. She won't say what she's got planned, but she said it would be "spectacularly epic." I really want to know what that means.

This whole week has just been awesome. I hope things continue to be this great.

I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY SPECTACULARLY EPIC SURPRISE IS.

...no, I'm not impatient at all.

This weekend is going to be great...so much going on!

Oh...and apparently Dad, Michael and I are having "guys night" one evening next week. We haven't really done anything like that before (or...at least, no one has called it that), and I have no idea what's involved there.

I hope it's not like one of those girls night things, because I've heard about those and they sound ridiculous.

I...don't know. I should go to bed. Still riding the high from passing my driving test.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Driving Me Crazy!"  
**

**QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	82. Spectacularly Epic Driving Day

For future reference, when Q promises something will be "spectacularly epic," she really means it. Today was so great. I know people's definitions of spectacularly epic probably vary greatly, but in this case...today definitely meets my spectacularly epic criteria.

We went for lunch at Paulo's, and then we drove to this little spot at the lake where there were swans and spent some quality time breaking in what I will now refer to as the Lovemobile.

...ok, I totally won't refer to it as the Lovemobile, but I do kind of like that name.

We had a brief moment where I was a bit snappy at her, but, because she is amazing, she forgave me for it. She was worried about me getting out of the car into oncoming traffic, which, I will admit, kind of freaked me out too, but I wasn't about to tell her that after I was kind of rude when she brought it up. We could have parked in a parking lot somewhere, I guess, but it was way too cold to be travelling any distance outside, and I managed to successfully parallel park right in front of the place, so that was that.

We learned a couple things about the Artiemobile (better than Lovemobile?) today. The driver's seat reclines all the way, and the horn works.

Q also said that she's thought about coming over here in the night and climbing in my window. She probably wouldn't do that in the middle of winter, but I'm kind of wondering if I should start leaving it unlocked, just in case she does end up doing it.

But then...is it worth the risk of having someone other than her come through it? I mean, if she shows up, she could always knock on it, or text or phone me, right? I need to give this a bit of thought.

She gave me a chauffeur hat today, which I proudly wore all day, until she took it from me and threw it into the back seat. And she made me a car CD with songs that remind her of me, and of us.

Little things like that mean more to me than something huge and elaborate (I can't even think of an example of huge and elaborate right now) would ever mean.

I think I'm going to sleep now.

Well, I'm going to lie in bed and think about Q in a totally non-creepy way for a bit first, and then go to sleep.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Driving Miss Fabray!"**

**QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	83. The Quartielovemobile Gets Its Name

Puck was a no-show. I am going to have to have a chat with him, because this is unacceptable. I could have been doing something productive, or something with Q, and instead I waited around for him all afternoon.

I don't think there are many things that annoy me as much as when people just don't show up for things. If you don't want to do it, then don't say you will, or say that you won't, or whatever.

Ok...maybe people being late annoys me as much if not more. But...I can never figure out what's worse...being ridiculously late, or not showing up at all.

Or maybe they're the same. I don't know. I guess not showing up is worse, but there is little difference between the two.

It snowed pretty heavily all day, and I kind of don't want to go anywhere tomorrow, but if there's school I guess I might as well go. I can always hope that there won't be school, right? That's a normal thing to do.

...or I could just be "sick," but I always feel guilty about that after the fact.

I decided today would be a good day to put together the picture frame that Rachel and Martin gave me for Christmas. I've kind of been setting aside photos to go in it over the last couple of weeks, and I decided to start putting them in. It's nice, but...I need a lot more pictures. I didn't actually realize this thing could hold that many, and I want to get them all in before it goes up, because where I want it to hang is not somewhere I will have easy access to it, and it's a pain having to ask people.

I haven't heard from Quinn at all since this morning, and I think that's kind of weird. I want to text or call her to make sure everything is ok, but at the same time...I don't want to seem clingy. Surely there has to be a medium place in there somewhere? I mean...it's not like we NEED to be together or in constant contact all the time. Not that I wouldn't like that, but...it might be kind of stifling to everyone involved.

Apparently "guys night" is still on for this week. I still haven't exactly figured out what that involves, and neither has Michael, but no one wants to ask Dad, for whatever reason. I actually kind of think that he probably doesn't know that it's going to involve yet either, which is why he hasn't elaborated. I asked Q about it, but she wasn't helpful at all. Not that I expected her to be, but it would have been nice!

I feel like I've filled a lot of journal space with nothing in particular.

Oh well...that's what it's there for, right?

My to do list for tomorrow includes talking to Puck to find out what the hell is going on here once and for all, finding out more details about "guys night" (or even when it's supposed to be happening...), and create a strategic plan that will convince Q that she should sneak over here in the middle of the night and climb through my window.

Of those three things, the third one is the only one I know that I can make happen for sure. The other two are a crap shoot.

Enough of this. The computer and sleep are both calling my name. Let's see who wins.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!**

**For the purposes of this story, this chapter takes place on Sunday.**

**QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	84. Just Another Day

Picked Q up for school this morning. Of course I wore the hat, and had ridiculous hat hair when we got there. She took pictures.

She thought it was hilarious and cute (her words, not mine...I thought I looked like I'd been carrying a pancake around on my head), and fixed it for me, with something that smelled a little fruity, but reminded me of her, so it's all good.

I think she really liked me picking her up...she looked so happy this morning.

Well, she usually looks happy, but she looked even happier. We got some strange looks when we pulled into the parking lot. I never really told anyone that I was working on my driver's license, so, aside from Q, Rachel, Martin, and AJ, no one really knew about it. It was kind of awesome.

Saw Puck at lunch today (finally). All I got out of him was "Sorry, dude. I can't explain right now, but I will. I just need some time. Stuff's going down."

I wonder what's going on? He looked kind of stressed, and I didn't want to push the issue, so...I didn't. He looked genuinely sorry, though, so I don't think he was just messing with me. I kind of want to know what's going on, but I don't want to force myself on him.

Maybe I should just send him a note or something saying that I'm here if he needs to talk, or whatever.

But...would he like that, or would that just make him think I'm weird? Do guys actually say things like that to each other? Do guys like Puck actually say things to each other?

I'm confused. And conflicted. I feel like I need to do something, but I don't know what. I don't think he's been going to classes, because I haven't seen him anywhere...I wonder why he was there at lunch? Maybe he was picking something up. Or talking to someone. Or...I don't know.

Q and I have been dating for a while now, and I kind of feel like I should be talking to her about some of the more complicated things that go along with my paralysis. I mean...she knows it's not just that I can't walk, but still...I feel like we need to have that conversation.

There are so many conversations we need to have. I never did tell her about the accident. I haven't told her about the kinds of things I have to deal with that she doesn't know about. I haven't told her about things that could go wrong.

I guess I just don't want to mess up what we have. Things work right now. Why do I think I need to fix something that isn't broken?

Maybe I'm overthinking this. Or maybe I'm not. I don't know. I kind of feel like we're at a point where she deserves to know things.

We're having "guys night" tomorrow, which Michael has dubbed "pointless and ridiculous." Is it sad that I'm kind of excited? Mostly because I really want to see what Dad has planned. He wouldn't tell me anything when I asked earlier. That's either very good, or...I don't know.

I think I'm going to hit the hay.

Abrams out.

**A/N: I am not dropping the Puck storyline, I'm just having a hard time writing anything but shameless fluff right now, and I really want to do that justice when I write it. So...it's coming, just not today.**

**Also, I know people want to see some Quartie angst here. Again...it will happen, I just can't write it right now. **

**And I haven't forgotten about Rachel/Martin and AJ either, so don't worry! (if you worry about these sorts of things...) I'm just fixated on the Quartie Ficathon! That's understandable, right?**


	85. Guys Night

Guys night was a huge success. Or...I don't know if it was a huge success, but it was kind of fun.

Michael was surprisingly in a good mood. I really hope this means he's growing out of that whole rude 14 year old thing.

I know he's had his issues with me in the past, and I've had my issues with him, but maybe things are on their way up. I've been waiting for this day for a long, long time.

Just watch...tomorrow something will happen that will make me want to rip this page out of my journal and burn it, but for today...yeah, good.

Q and I are having a movie marathon tomorrow...her choice. I really hope that doesn't mean we're going to watch some ridiculous girly movie that's going to make me cry a bit. Whenever that happens I always find myself scrambling to preserve my manhood.

...but then I think about all sorts of other things and realize my manhood was shattered a long, long time ago.

I'm still trying to convince her that she should spend the night here. Everyone was supposed to go away for the weekend, but they didn't, so that didn't work out...

Maybe she should come over next time the weather is bad, and then she'll have to stay here because it's snowing. This has the potential to be a great plan. I think I'll talk to her about it tomorrow.

I don't plan for anything to...happen...I just want her to stay for purely innocent purposes.

I can't believe I just wrote "purely innocent purposes."

New Years made me realize that my bed is so much better when I'm not in it by myself.

I'm exhausted. Speaking of my bed, I think it's in order...even if it is a cold and lonely place...

I'm so melodramatic sometimes. Kind of sad, but also...awesome?

Abrams out.

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	86. Movie Night

Movie night...a huge success, as usual.

I was a bit panicked when Q walked in and showed me my choices...something with Ryan Gosling, The Holiday, and something else that I don't even know what it was...

And then I looked at her face and she burst out laughing and took the Back to the Future trilogy out of her bag.

She said my face was priceless. I mean...I would have watched those if she really wanted to, but at the same time, I was SO GLAD when she pulled out BTTF.

We sat on my bed cuddling and watched the movies, and then I suggested to Q that she just stay over, but she had to go home.

One of these days I'm going to suggest that and she'll say yes. I can feel it.

...ok, I can't feel it, but still! It is going to happen because I say so!

We haven't talked any more about getting...intimate. I never talked to Dad about it, but I really don't think I'm ready for that, and even if I was...she said she is, but is she really? I don't know.

Things are good how they are. I don't think we need to rush into anything. It's going to happen when it's supposed to, and it will be amazing.

I think I'm going to see if Martin or AJ are online, chat with Q for a bit if she is, and then go to sleep.

Abrams out.

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	87. Thought Jumble

I'm flying solo tonight because Q's grandma is at her house for dinner. She thinks she wanted to come talk about moving closer, or moving in with them, or something. Q said next time she comes to visit, I'm going to dinner with them. She didn't ask if I wanted to...she said I am. I kind of like it when she's all "take charge" like that.

I thought about doing something with someone, but then decided I needed some quality Artie time.

I hate it when people refer to themselves in third person, but that just worked right there. And I didn't really refer to myself in third person. I mean...I could have said "Artie is having Artie time," or something equally bad.

I feel like my mind is overloaded with thoughts, and I can't separate them from each other. It's kind of weird, kind of disconcerting, and kind of...I don't know. I just feel like I'm in some sort of whirlwind of incoherent babbling all the time, and it needs to stop.

I've decided to wait and see what's going on with Puck. I've heard a few rumours, including one that he and AJ are dating (?), but nothing that sounds like it might actually be true. He said he needs time, so that's what he's getting. I did end up sending him a text last night telling him that I'd be here for him if he needed to talk about stuff, and he texted back saying thanks, so that's something, right?

I just noticed that every line so far starts with an I. I wonder if I can keep that up.

I should be able to, because I'm running out of stuff to say.

I think tomorrow I should attempt to tackle some sort of project. That's what the weekend is for, right? Projects? And free time? And...spending time with Quinn? That's always high on my list of priorities.

I...Abrams out. (see what I did there? AWESOME! Artie wins!)

...I need to get a life.


	88. ARTIE SMASH!

I've done nothing today but talk to Martin and AJ online, and play video games. Quinn and Rachel are doing some girl thing, and apparently when they do that we...hole ourselves up in our houses, play video games, and talk online instead of getting together and actually doing something in person. Because we're just that awesome.

I think we need to remedy that. We haven't had quality bro time (if that's what you could call it...) in way too long. Maybe next weekend. I just suggested it. Martin said yes, and AJ said, "OMG DUDE I'M IN!"

I don't usually multitask while writing in my journal, but it's happening tonight. And so far it's pretty distracting and I feel like I'm not living up to my full journal potential.

I feel like I'm coming down with something. Isn't cold and flu season over yet?

Linds came home from school the other day because she was sick, and I thought maybe I could just...I don't know, barricade myself in my room so I wouldn't get it, but that lasted about five minutes...until she was standing outside my door being sad because she didn't feel good.

Apparently my room is the new cool place to go when you're not feeling good. She brought a blanket, and was going to lie on the floor, but...I can't let her do that, so I told her to go on my bed.

And now I'm on my bed. Which was not disinfected at all after she was in it today, yesterday, or the day before. Yeah...pretty much dug my own grave on this one.

Oh well...I guess, short of living in a bubble, I can't avoid being sick forever. But I can try. Which is why I've taken about 50,000mg of vitamin C today. It's water soluble, so I shouldn't get poisoned...I hope.

Every time anyone has something, I seem to catch it. If my immune system were the Hulk, this would not be happening!

But...if my immune system were the Hulk, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be very good. Interesting, but not very good.

Or...I don't know. At least then I could say ARTIE SMASH without sounding weird.

Screw it...I say that anyways. I don't need the Hulk to be my immune system.

...I think I have a fever.

Or my brain is just full of awesome.

Or both! I think I need sleep.

Abrams out.

**A/N: I know I've already had sick Artie in this journal and elsewhere, but I had a special request of sorts, and I'm always asking for requests, so here we go! **

**Also, I apologize profusely for the slow time in getting this uploaded...the last week has been insane! I hope my peeps still love me!**


	89. Plague 20

Well, it's official...I have the Plague 2.0.

I thought it was fine, because I actually didn't feel too bad when I woke up in the night, but then I woke up this morning, and it was like I got hit by a fire truck dragging an elephant.

Not that I know what that would feel like, and I'm pretty sure that would never happen, but...you never know. Plus, I feel like someone set fire to my lungs and shoved puffed up blowfish into my sinuses. Oh yeah, I'm the picture of hot manliness. But...not really.

I'm totally grumpy today, and I don't think I was very nice to anyone that tried to have anything to do with me. Then I started having muscle spasms and got REALLY grumpy, took some drugs, and passed out. I'm such a joy to be around when I'm sick. I'm like...I don't even know what to compare that to. I always feel bad afterward, because I know Mom and co. are just trying to be helpful.

Linds is home sick from school again, and since I've got it now too, we hung out all day. Or...I slept most of the day, while she sat on my bed and played with her box of Barbies. I'm pretty sure I have about 50 Barbie shoes in my bed now. There was even one under the bottom sheet...how did THAT happen? I wouldn't even have noticed if it hadn't stabbed me in the hand when I was shifting position.

Mom said she looked in at one point, and I was totally passed out, and Linds was lying next to me hugging my arm and sort of sleeping. She took a picture, but I have yet to see it. Apparently it's going somewhere where everyone can see it because it's so cute. I really hope she was kidding about that. I was probably drooling.

Apparently Q stopped by earlier, and Mom wouldn't let her in because last time we had this situation, she ended up sick too, and, as Mom says, "We will not be having a repeat of that." I didn't hear the doorbell, so I'm assuming that happened while I was out cold. She dropped off some homework for me, and said she'd call later.

Then she called, and said my voice sounded like I'd been swallowing sandpaper. I didn't even realize my throat was sore, but...as soon as she said that I realized it was. Then she said I had to get off the phone because it might make it worse. Now I'm lying here wrapped in a bunch of blankets thinking about sleep.

I'm going to be filing a patent application for a wheelchair-encasing plastic germ-free bubble as soon as I get over this. Then I can just lock myself in there at the first sign of disease, and everything will be good. Still trying to figure out how I can move around in it without compromising the air-tightness, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to figure that out in the next 24 hours.


	90. Sick

Q came over today, and then I spent most of the time she was here asleep. I'm such a considerate boyfriend.

…ok, I'm sick, and she assured me that made it ok, but still…I feel guilty.

I've seen the Little Mermaid five times in the last two days. I'm going to start singing the songs in my sleep now.

Q snuggled with Linds while we watched, and then later in the evening, she snuggled with me.

I really hope we didn't make her sick today. She said it's fine, but still…I really hope we didn't. She said half of town is sick, which I guess is true, because AJ sent me a text that said he thought he was dying, and he never gets sick.

I feel like I've wasted the last two days. I've done absolutely nothing. But then…that's what you're supposed to do when you're sick, right? Because that makes you get better faster? Or…something like that.

I feel better than yesterday, so I'm assuming that my system has started repairing the damage caused by plague 2.0. Thank God.

I feel like I'm slacking with this journal, but…I have nothing to say, and I'm ridiculously tired.

The last three parts all started with "I feel." I guess I'm really embodying the purpose of journaling here. That's what you're supposed to do, talk about your feelings, right?

I feel like a huge nerd because I just wrote that. Oh well.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, "Sick Day!"**

**Also, don't let the fact that the Quartie Ficathon is over deter you from writing, people! PUMP OUT THE QUARTIE LIKE NEVER BEFORE!**


	91. Getting Better!

I seriously need to stop taking cold medicine, because I don't know how much more of this I can handle.

That sounds so dramatic...I love it.

Ok, this situation isn't dramatic at all, but I had a dream about the Lorax, and now "I am the Lorax! I speak for the trees," won't stop running through my head. I'm actually afraid I might accidentally say it out loud to someone.

I hope I don't...but I kind of hope I do, just so I can see their reaction.

I'm still sick enough that I didn't go to school today. Linds said she was going to, but then Mom played the mom-card and she stayed home too. We watched about six Disney movies...finally convinced her that we need to watch something other than the Little Mermaid. The Lion King will always be my favourite...I don't care what anyone says.

Thank God I convinced her to watch something else, because I was on the verge of waking up singing, "Kiss the Girl." Which would be awesome if Quinn had been in bed with me, but if I, a teenage boy, woke up singing that by myself, that would just be weird.

...and possibly slightly awesome, but still...weird.

Q is helping her grandma get ready to move stuff into her condo tonight, so I'm just chilling with myself. Everyone else is sick and unwilling to leave their houses, and I should probably contain 2.0 for as long as humanly possible anyway.

So far, Q doesn't seem to be sick, which is great, because it means that her immune system owned 2.0, where mine...failed. What else is new, right?

She said once her grandma is moved in she wants to have both of us over for dinner there. That makes me kind of nervous, but...it should be fine, I'm assuming.

I should probably go to school tomorrow...maybe I can infect someone with the plague. I know that probably makes me some sort of...something, but I don't care. Germs were made to be shared, yo!

I think I'm going to take a bunch of vitamins and some more cold medicine, and call it a night.

Abrams out.


	92. Well, Sort of Getting Better

Well, made it through half the school day today. Then I decided to come home, take some more cold medicine, and pass out for a couple of hours.

I went to the important classes, so I didn't feel too bad about leaving. Also coughed on a few crotches, and...Martin's knees. Why is he so freakishly tall? It's kind of ridiculous, actually.

Ok, not ridiculous...he's just really tall. And makes Rachel look even shorter. Santana said something once about her being a Hobbit (which was kind of mean, but also...funny...), and she really does look like one when she stands beside him. So cute.

Not as cute as Q of course, because nothing is as cute as she is. I just find the height ratio between those two cute. I've said cute like 20 times so far. GO COLD MEDICINE GO!

I really hope 2.0 fixes itself soon...I'm starting to get a little (a lot) annoyed by the fact that I am not feeling like my usual hot, studly awesome manness...or...something. Wow. I am really glad no one will ever read this.

Ok, actually I'm hoping it fixes itself soon because this damned cold medicine makes me feel like I have cotton balls in my brain...as is probably obvious by everything I've written here in the last couple of days.

Q came over after she was done at school to check to make sure everything was ok. I felt bad leaving school, because I was her ride, but she said that wasn't a problem and that I should go home, and I really felt like crap, so I didn't argue too much.

Sometimes I feel so rambly, and I kind of wish I were talking to someone, but at the same time I'm glad I'm not because sometimes when I get all rambly people just look at me like I'm an idiot. Quinn never does, and I know the fam humours me more than they probably should, but still...

I am so exhausted. I think I just need to go to sleep and hope that I feel better tomorrow. These things can only last so long, right? I mean...2.0 can't last forever, yo! It's gotta end sooner or later!

Abrams out.


	93. VD Planning

I just realized that Valentine's Day is approaching a lot sooner than I thought. I thought I had about a week, but…I have two days. I guess the whole being sick thing totally threw me off, time-wise.

I've been trying to figure out what I could do for Q for VD. I want to do something great, but I don't want it to be one of those stereotypical VD things. I want it to be unique and special. Not that things that people usually do for VD aren't special, but…I don't know, and I'm drawing a total blank.

Or…I was, until I talked to Martin about it last night. He, of course, has the entire day planned out for Rachel. He wouldn't tell me the specifics, but, knowing him…it will be fantastic.

We talked about it for a few minutes, and then he said he'd come over tomorrow and help me figure some stuff out. So…yay!

Speaking of Martin, apparently coughing on his knees was futile, because he did not get sick. Not that I actually wanted him to get sick, but…that would have been an interesting experiment in the transfer of cold germs through denim…at the knee level. One day, someone will be paid to perform that experiment.

I also asked AJ if he had any ideas, because sometimes he thinks of really great things. His response…and I quote... "Dude, I don't know, but this year instead of being an ass because I'm single, I'm going to do something romantic for myself."

I know he probably didn't mean that how I immediately interpreted it, but still…I laughed. And then felt slightly creeped out. And then laughed. I'm sure I'll hear all about the specifics of his VD plans for himself tomorrow…Martin told him he was coming over to help me out with some stuff, and AJ said he'd come too because he wants to help.

I'm still trying to figure out if that's a good thing or not.

I told Q that I've got stuff planned for us, so we had better come up with something amazing. Technically that's not lying, because I do plan for us to do stuff…I just haven't worked out the specifics yet. Plus, I…couldn't admit that I don't even know what day it is today.

In closing, I'd just like to make a note of this to remind myself of it later…no matter how many times I write "VD," I laugh a little every time.

Abrams out.


	94. Good to Go for VD

I'm ready to give Q the best Valentine's Day ever. Martin and AJ came over today, and Martin showed me how to cook chicken and stuff, and then we went gift shopping. I'm SET.

What he showed me to cook is basically the same as what Q cooked for me the first time she did that. But...the spices and stuff are different, so maybe it's different enough that it's not the same?

Then we went to the mall, got the perfect gift for her, and came back here.

My secret shame has been discovered. Or...one of my secret shames, anyway. I accidentally slipped into Lindsified speech today, and may or may not have said "hushpuppies" within earshot of AJ.

And...then I said a whole bunch more things that Martin overheard, but I know he'll take that to the grave.

Or...I hope he will. Because I'm pretty sure "mother-gnoming" and "hairy sailor" are so bad that I would be ridiculed for the rest of my life.

Had an interesting mini conversation with AJ today, which started when he referred to the accident as when I got "hobbled." Other words he thought might work were "gimped" and "gibbled." Martin kind of looked like he wanted to punch him in the throat when he said it, but I couldn't even be offended at that...I just burst out laughing. I think AJ is probably one of the only people that can say things like that and have them sound perfectly normal and not offensive. He tries to avoid mentioning anything related to the accident or my chair, but usually that just results in him saying something that he thinks doesn't sound as bad. Those things are usually worse than he thinks, and almost always hilarious. One of these days we should probably have a little chat about that, but until then...he's going to continue to say these things, and I'm going to continue to laugh at them.

I'm so glad that Martin helped me out with this whole VD thing. And then he said if I had any problems I could call him and he and Rachel would come help me sort it out. Of course I won't do that, because I don't want to ruin the day for them, but it's nice to know that he offered that, and I know Rachel would be more than willing to drop whatever's going on to come help too. I have such good friends.

Q and Rachel spent the day helping Q's grandma get the rest of her stuff packed up. Didn't get details, because she was so tired when she got home, but I'm sure I'll hear all about it tomorrow.

I should probably be sleeping. It is WAY too late, and I need to get up early tomorrow morning.

Incoherent babbling over.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, entitled "Pre-VD Planning: Artie" also posted. Quinn's journal and accompanying oneshot to be posted tonight.**


	95. VD

**A/N: Ok, so...I'M BACK!**

**I have no excuses for stopping writing suddenly like that. Or...I do, but they aren't very good, so I just won't go into them.**

**For the purpose of maintaining some sort of continuity, this journal is going to be Artie's take on Valentine's Day, and then starting tomorrow, I will resume normal journals and after a few it'll be like I never even left! ;) RIGHT? There will be some explanation as to why they haven't written in their journals for a while, just because I do like to keep things in real time for the most part to line up with seasons, holidays, etc. I'll try and make it clear.**

**I'm going to be updating Quinn's too...later tonight.**

**Thank you to everyone who's still with me, and to new readers...welcome! :D**

* * *

I don't know what I can say about VD, except that I pretty much have the best and most amazing girlfriend ever...and wearing clean pants pays off.

I thought I'd get cooking stuff ready early and stick it in the fridge, so I'd have time to make myself look all studly (or...more studly than I usually look) for the evening.

I got the chicken, potatoes, and salad ready ahead of time and stuck them in the fridge. Then I put the flowers in a temporary vase to keep them fresh, and tidied up a bit. All was going according to plan, and, once the oven was preheated as per Martin's very detailed instructions (which I suspect Rachel wrote out, judging from the note paper covered in gold stars and writing that looked a LOT more girly than Martin's), I went to grab the chicken out of the fridge.

Long story short...I found an advantage to sitting down in front of the fridge, rather than standing. When you're sitting, and the chicken comes flying at you from its carefully-balanced perch, it lands sort of in your lap instead of on the floor. Or...ok, it landed partially in my lap, and partially down my pant legs. Fortunately, they were clean pants, and I caught those ones before they hit the floor. Thanks to my cat-like reflexes, no chicken was harmed.

That sounds totally unsanitary, but...it's not like it wasn't about to be baked in the OVEN for an hour. That makes anything sanitary.

Wow...this is already more than I usually write, and I haven't even got to the good parts of the evening yet. Got a little caught up in the chicken story. Hopefully not something anyone will ever find out about. I thought it best to not tell Q about it.

I'll just skip over the rest. Potatoes got cooked, everything looked great, Q showed up, was thrilled, might have teared up a little at my efforts (probably due to the fact that she was relieved that I didn't set anything on fire), said the food was spectacular, and graced my lips with her presence several times.

After dinner, we went into the living room, and I gave her the necklace. She LOVED it. She said it was the most beautiful thing she's ever been given, by anyone.

Then she started talking about her and Rachel spending the day at her grandma's, and she was talking about how happy her grandparents were for so long, and how her grandma had given her grandpa a watch with a little message engraved in it, and how she found it in a box when they were cleaning up (and that is the longest sentence ever).

Long story short #2 of this evening, she gave me a watch. Engraved with, "Artie: I believe in you. Don't ever forget that. Love, Quinn."

I might have cried a little. Then she cried a little. Then we just kind of sat on the couch wrapped around each other for about half an hour.

I don't think that's what either of us had in mind for post-dinner activity, but it was more beautiful than anything else could ever have been.

And I will never, ever forget that. I am so, so lucky. So lucky.

AJ sent me a text earlier saying that his plans to romance himself were a "totally awesome success." I really don't think I want to know what that means.

I wonder how Martin's spa day with Rachel went. I'm sure I'll be hearing all about it later.

Bagged. Wordiest journal EVER.

Abrams out.

Or...Abrams out, after I text Q for a bit.


	96. Spring Break

**A/N: I promise I'll stop with the lengthy author's notes soon! I've been thinking about it, and this is what I'm going to do. Over the next couple of weeks I'll play "catch up" to get us to June, so I can do the summer while it's actually summer, and then school can start again in September. We'll be seeing several things over the next couple of weeks that would typically be seen in May-June, and then I'll be all caught up, and good to go!**

**Just to clarify…the next couple of weeks will NOT be in real time. Because we're catching up. :D**

**:) Again, thanks to everyone who's still with me! I see from the reviews that there are quite a few of you!**

Spring break. The best thing ever to occur mid-March. Pretty much the ONLY thing that occurs mid-March, I guess, but the best, nevertheless.

The last week has totally dragged. I hate how, whenever you're waiting for something, it takes forever.

Q and I decided that we weren't really going to make any plans for SB, and just play it by ear. Stuff is usually more fun that way. Or…that's what she says, anyway. Personally, I'm a plan-making kind of guy.

Or…ok, I don't make plans. I make lists. And then base plans on lists. And that sounds much worse than it is when I write it out and then read it to myself.

Got some new toothpaste today. My teeth feel really soft. If teeth can feel soft. Maybe clean would be a better word? I mean…not that they're not always clean, but they just feel different somehow. Like…silky.

Michael has some basketball thing happening at some point this week (I guess I should find out what day…) that's going to require them to be away overnight and I'm thinking I might see if I can get approval for Q to spend the night. I mean…we have a spare bedroom, and Mom frequently says she trusts me implicitly (well…she said that once), so that should be fine, right?

My reasoning could be that we want to have some sort of something epic tv marathon, which requires her to spend the night, because we're going to watch stuff for hours and hours. Everyone knows that I like to do that, so at least they wouldn't be like, "lamest excuse ever."

Sometimes I feel like I just fill pages of this journal with nothing. Then I reread, and realize that it's actually the deepest ramblings of my subconscious, which will be very valuable to humanity one day.

Abrams out.


	97. Day 1

I declare the first day of spring break a roaring success. Slept in, got up, ate food. Did not put on proper pants until after 1:00.

Despite the fact that Q said we shouldn't make plans...she plans for us to go on a picnic at the park tomorrow...assuming the weather is as nice as it was today. I offered to make food, but she said she's got that under control. I don't know what THAT meant...I assumed that since she saw that I am fully capable of preparing nice food, she'd let me help with that.

Then again...

No. There's no way she found out about the chicken/pants incident. I was alone when that happened, and, to my knowledge, she doesn't have surveillance cameras in our kitchen.

Maybe I'm overthinking this. Maybe she just wants to be nice and make the food. Yeah...that's more likely than some conspiracy to keep me away from food preparation.

This afternoon Linds decided we should play catch in the back yard...for two hours. I'm pretty sure I have a raging sunburn on my face, but I haven't actually looked at it yet, because I'm confident that it'll just go away overnight if I don't know about it.

She tried to get Michael (I think she thought I was busy), but he said no, and then she came to find me to see if I'd stop whatever I was doing and go play with her for a bit.

Fortunately for her...I wasn't doing anything. Or...I was reading, but it's not like that couldn't wait until later.

I think she thought I said no, because she quickly followed up her request with, "but you throw it better than Michael." Clearly she knows that stroking my ego will get her...everything.

Or she knows that just looking at me will get her everything. I have problems saying no.

Guess I'd better pack it in, so I can be "refreshed" for tomorrow's picnic!

Abrams out.


	98. Our Garden

Q and I planted a bunch of stuff in her backyard today. It was great, and looks amazing now.

I'd kind of already been thinking about it, but when Mom asked if I was planning on getting down on the ground to plant stuff, it made me think about it even more…I need to talk about some stuff with Q. I've never been one to just assume that people know things, and I know she knows a bit about some of the things that I have to do differently, but we've never really talked about…anything.

I guess I'm just worried that knowing that stuff is going to scare her away. I mean…I know (or hope, at least) that it wouldn't scare her away, but you never know. Maybe I should start bringing stuff up here and there. I told her a bit about the summer after the accident, and gardening with Mom today, and I think that was a good starting point.

Sometimes I feel bad, because she's always eager to help, or to try and figure out ways for us to do stuff, and then I don't talk to her. It's totally a self-preservation thing, but maybe I need to just get over that and deal with it.

Maybe this weekend is the perfect time for us to start having that conversation…assuming I get the ok for her to spend the night. Or…even if she doesn't spend the night. We'll be together all day. Surely I can slip something in there somewhere, right?

It was really fun to share my mad gardening skillz with her today. Originally I didn't want her to know that I know that much about plants, because I don't want to be known as Mr. Knowitall/Smartypants, but then eventually that failed when I got too excited about some dahlias, and I decided it best to just drop the act.

Besides…pretty sure she saw through me before I was even out of the gate.

I am absolutely exhausted.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, entitled "Our Garden" for a full recap of their day!**


	99. Picnic in the Park

Best. Picnic. Ever.

Seriously. Food-wise…and otherwise.

Q came over this morning, armed with a gigantic basket of stuff. She decided we shouldn't ask Linds if she wanted to go ahead of time, but surprise her instead…the expression on her face…priceless. I think at first she thought we were kidding, and then she realized that we were serious, and jumped up and down. And she might have yelled a bit.

I'm pretty sure I ate my weight in delicious foodstuffs (I love that word) before Linds insisted on playing catch (new favourite activity, apparently) with both of us. Then, after that, I ate my weight in delicious foodstuffs again. My rationale for the fact that I ate about seven times more than anyone should was that I didn't want anything to go bad. That's sound, right? I mean…it was kind of warm, and the ice Q had packed in the cooler HAD started to melt. Couldn't take any chances!

It was a really, really nice day. It didn't take much convincing on Linds's behalf to get Q to play tag with her, and I got some GREAT pictures of them. I'm so glad that Q and L like each other so much…I think it would have been really hard for EVERYONE if that hadn't worked out, because L and I are so close.

Not that I let L dictate what I do with my life, but how my family feels about people I'm close to is something that I always think about.

I think the best part of the day was watching L's face when Q pulled a thing of bubbles out of the bag she brought, and we had a "contest" of sorts. It started out as who could make the biggest. Then, when we realized they were mostly the same size, it turned into who could make the most from dipping it into the bottle once. Then, after that, it turned into who could pop the most, the fastest.

I'm pleased to announce that, as usual, the A-man is the reigning champion. Of everything.

I'm not pleased to announce that Q has a picture of me making the dumbest face EVER on her phone…and I really hope that doesn't make it to the internet. I was trying to blow slowly and carefully to see if we could get some better size going on!

…and that sounds SO bad. I love it.

Got Mom and Dad convinced that Q should spend the night tomorrow when they're away. Apparently, "We're going to have an X-Files marathon of epic proportions," = Q spending the night. If I had known that, this would have happened a while ago.

I am, of course, a perfect gentleman, and will not try anything. I'm hoping we can have some good discussion about various things.

Wow…it is REALLY late.

Abrams out.


	100. Chapter 100

If I could pretend that today had never happened, and that would make it real, I'd be there right now.

I don't even know where to start.

Or, yes I do.

Quinn showed up with the intention of getting me drunk so I'd loosen up. She had been drinking before she got here, and then she drove over here.

I'm so angry. Part of me knows that I haven't told her any details about the accident, or…anything, so it's unreasonable of me to expect that she would somehow know that and would know how her drinking and driving would set me off. But part of me is too mad and upset to care right now.

It's not even that she tried to get me to drink without me knowing it. We haven't talked about it, so there really is no way that she would know that I shouldn't drink. Her drinking and then driving is what made me react like that. What if something had happened? What if she'd been hurt, or killed? What if she'd hurt or killed someone else?

What if she'd plowed into a car stopped at an intersection, crippling a small child?

I can't even think straight right now. All these thoughts are rolling around in my mind, and I don't know what to do with them. I feel like this is some sort of HUGE betrayal of me and of our relationship, but then, that little voice in the back of my mind keeps reminding me that she doesn't know. She doesn't know that the reason I'm in this chair is that someone chose to drink and drive. She doesn't know that that person lost their life because of a stupid choice they made.

I am sorry that I yelled at her. And I should probably apologize for that.

But I can't even talk to her right now. She started texting me and phoning almost as soon as she got home. I finally turned my phone off, so I wouldn't have to see or hear it anymore. I didn't read any of them, or listen to any of the messages. I've spent the evening sitting here, staring off into space and thinking about all sorts of stuff.

I know I can forgive her for this eventually. But I don't know if she can forgive me for yelling at her and then throwing her out of my house, for something that she didn't even know she'd done wrong.

Or…that's not right. She HAS to know that drinking and driving is wrong. But she didn't know that I'd react like that. Because I haven't told her about the accident. Or…anything. She's totally right. Every time the conversation shifts to something about me, I move it away.

I don't want to talk about me. I don't want to have those awkward, strained conversations. Because I know they usually end in pity, or something like that. And I don't want that. Ever. I just want us to have a normal relationship, consisting of normal conversation topics…not things like, "Oh, I can't drink because blah blah blah. Oh, and by the way…a drunk driver paralyzed me."

From Quinn's actions today, I see that she does want to have those conversations, but I'm not ready for that. Honestly, right now I feel like I'll never be ready for that, even though I know that's BS, and we're going to have to have those conversations…sooner rather than later, apparently.

Maybe this would never happened if I had just sucked it up and not moved the conversation away from myself every single time she asked something or said something.

I don't know what to do. I'm not thinking clearly. I want to go to bed, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep. But I can't stay up any longer. Maybe a shower would help. Or some mindless video game.

Or a sedative. I don't even know anymore. But I need to get out of my head.

Let's see what tomorrow brings. I just turned on my phone…18 text messages, and 4 voicemails. Part of me wants to read and listen right now, but the other part knows that I need to let it be until tomorrow.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Due to the fact that today is my birthday, I think EVERYONE who reads should leave me a review. :)**

**Also, I do NOT endorse or support underage drinking or drinking and driving. I am quite against both. **

**HAPPY 100****th**** journal, Artie!**


	101. The Day After

Last night was terrible. I finally went to bed around 2am, and tossed and turned all night. I can't even think about Quinn or anything that happened yesterday without feeling sick.

I still haven't read any of those text messages. She phoned the house this morning, and I answered it in my half awake, half asleep state without checking the call display...

I didn't want to see her, so I told her I'd put her keys in the mailbox, and she could come get her car whenever. Then I hung up.

I really feel kind of guilty about that now. She was trying to talk, and I just basically shut her down, told her where I'd put the keys, and then hung up. She called back, but I didn't answer.

She came to get her car at 10:37.

Despite the fact that I'm mad, and upset, and disappointed, and I want to say it's all directed at her…I know that she's not the only one at fault here.

If I actually talked about stuff with her…if I actually talked about myself, and about the accident, and about life in general…we would not be at this place right now.

Yesterday has been playing through my mind all day, in bits and pieces. Everyone once in a while I hear something she said. Most of the time it has to do with the fact that she just wanted me to talk to her. …and somehow she thought getting drunk would help with that.

I know she wants me to talk about stuff. She has said it before, and she hints at it all the time. She asks questions, or gives me looks, or…whatever, in hopes that I'll open up about something.

But I never do. I want to. I want to talk to her about stuff. But I don't want to scare her away, or make her feel like she should pity me.

I never let people get close. If you do that…the end result is usually that someone gets hurt, somewhere. I kind of let Tina get close, and, well, we saw what the end result of that was.

Quinn is different, though. I want her to be close. I want to let her in, and share stuff with her, and have her share stuff with me…I'm just not even sure how to do that. What do I say? How much information is too much? How much is not enough?

Do I give her the full version, or the short one? How much detail do I go into? Does she really want to know everything, or does she not, because she doesn't know just how much "everything" is?

Does that even make sense?

If she realizes that I'm not actually as confident and ok with everything as I seem to be…will that change how she sees me? If she knows I doubt myself and who I am…will she doubt me?

Do I actually doubt myself? Or do I just think that? Is the root of the problem here that I have some sort of self-loathing thing going on? Is that why I won't talk to her?

I feel like I'm delirious here. Probably from lack of proper sleep. And I don't think I drank enough today. Or…ate. Or did anything. The whole day is just kind of blurred.

The fam got home around 3 this afternoon. I smiled and put on my "everything is ok" face, but I don't think Mom bought it. She knows something is up…but she hasn't asked about it. Yet.

She will. And normally I wouldn't tell her. Or…I wouldn't tell her everything, but I'm wondering if I need to on this one, just so I can get it off my chest, look at it rationally, realize that I may have somewhat overreacted and should have given Quinn a chance to speak, and try and make it better.

I miss her. I know…pathetic, after less than a day, but I do. I know that my phone is full of her right now, but I don't even want to look at it, because it'll just remind me of what happened.

I just want everything to be ok again.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed! I have had several requests to continue along my angsty little path here, so we will have a couple more days of this, before they start working through things.**

**As always, if there's anything specific you'd like to see in here, you need to tell me! **

:)


	102. Not Ready To Be Done Yet

Today was…a day.

All I can do is wonder how Q is feeling about this whole thing. Is she taking this as hard as I am? Harder? I tried to distract myself, but that failed miserably.

Mom still hasn't said anything, but earlier I did catch that look she gets when she's concerned but doesn't want me to know she's concerned. She has that look more often than I would like.

After breakfast, I headed back to my room to spend some quality time shooting things. About five minutes after I got settled, Linds marched in, announcing that it was catch time.

I suspect Mom's concerned look had something to do with that request.

Or maybe I'm just so awesome at playing catch that no one else would do. I think I'll go with that. We played catch for a bit, which turned into playing that thing with the Velcro hand things and the ball that sticks to it, which turned into badminton, which turned into Linds sitting at the picnic table telling me all about what all she wants to do now that the weather is warmer. Pretty sure we covered about half her list today alone.

I still haven't looked at my phone. It's turned off, sitting in my drawer. I don't want to know what's on there. Or…I do. But I don't. If that even makes sense.

Maybe I should call her…

No. I'm not going to call her. Or…maybe I should. I don't know. I want to, but at the same time…

I'm not even mad anymore. Disappointed, and hurt, but not mad. But then I think about it some more, and realize that I can't even really be hurt. I mean…she doesn't even know why I got so mad. Which means she wasn't trying to hurt me. Which I know. She's not like that.

Maybe if I don't hear from her tomorrow, I'll give her a call.

Or maybe I should wait.

When did I become so indecisive?

Oh, right…when I was absolutely crushed, had an outburst of rage, and then crashed afterward.

I want to go to bed, but if the last two nights are any indication of how that's going to go…might as well stay awake, waste some time on the internet, shoot things, read, or...none of those.

I feel like I need to plan out what I'm going to say when I talk to her. I think I need to apologize, because I was kind of yelling and angry, and sending her home in a cab was probably not the best way to approach that. And I think I need to tell her why I was so mad, and why I got so upset. And then I guess I should tell her other stuff. She just wants to talk, right? She wants to know stuff?

I feel like I've had this conversation with myself before. I feel like I've been having this conversation with myself nonstop since she left. And I feel like I'm going to keep having it until I talk to her and we get stuff straightened out.

There's this very tiny part of my mind that keeps telling me maybe it won't be ok. That maybe we won't get it sorted out, and that that was the beginning of the end of this. But that is not happening. It can't. I will do whatever is necessary to prevent that.

…unless she wants that. In which case…I don't know what I'll do.

I can't think about that right now.

Or, ever.

I think of our relationship as something that's going to last a long, long time.

I hope she does, too. I'm not ready to be finished here.


	103. Let's Talk

Ok…my world is good again now. Or…sort of.

Q showed up today. Of course, she chose to show up when I was lying in bed in my pjs, pretending that I wasn't feeling sorry for myself. Because, you know…THAT'S attractive.

Biggest bombshell of the day, besides the part where I almost referred directly to urinary stuff before I caught myself and avoided making the situation even more embarrassing and awkward?

She didn't drink and drive. Apparently she drank in the driveway…because she thought it might help loosen stuff up and get conversation going…or something. But she didn't drink before she drove.

She says she tried to tell me, but I don't remember any of that whatsoever. I guess blind rage impairs your judgement/function/ability to hear things. I feel like some sort of massive weight has been lifted off me.

She apologized, and I apologized, and we cuddled…and then talked about stuff.

I told her about the accident. I've never told someone about the accident that wasn't family or paid to listen to me spew stuff. Part of me feels better about that, because now she knows, and we can talk about it if we need to…but part of me is still apprehensive about the whole thing.

I also told her about why I shouldn't drink, and why I don't want to, and some other stuff…which just turned into a huge embarrassing thing (mostly for me…apparently), and then she said there was nothing to be embarrassed about…but there is.

I mean…who spends time with their girlfriend talking about how stuff doesn't work? Who wants to have conversations about intimate physical things like that? We talked a bit…but that wasn't even the tip of the ice burg. There's so much stuff I should talk to her about…but I'm kind of nervous about it.

She said that nothing I could ever say would make her change the way she sees me…which kind of made me melt a little inside, because that's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me…

BUT STILL. No one should have to have a conversation with their boyfriend about urinary systems. Or how their junk doesn't work properly. Which…we're going to have to have that conversation eventually, and the mere thought of that right now makes me want to either throw up, or be swallowed by the earth. Or possibly both. Preferably in that order.

Yeah, I'm clearly everything someone like Q is looking for.

But…she said I am. And she doesn't usually lie.

Food for thought next time I feel like I'm not good enough for her and totally worthless.

Oh, and in happier news, I asked her to prom, and she said yes. Score one for the A-man.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Let's Talk!"**


	104. PantsLess

So...I've decided I think I need to start convincing people that we need to get a dog.

I had been thinking about it a few months ago, but then decided it probably wasn't the best time...but is there ever a best time? Not really...so we should get one now.

I know Linds will be for it, and I'm pretty sure Michael would be (I don't know if he likes dogs...or anything, for that matter...usually he seems not to like things I think he likes). Between the three of us, convincing Mom and Dad shouldn't be THAT hard. I mean...not like we haven't had dogs before. Or, ok...we had Max. And he was the best dog ever. But I think he would have wanted us to get another one.

AJ's grandma's dog just had puppies. He doesn't know what kind they are, but he said they're, "hella cute." He said the mom is kind of medium-small sized...whatever that means. Either she's medium, or she's small. There's a difference. Or, she's smaller than medium, but bigger than small, so...smedium? I don't know. Maybe he's right.

He's going to send me a picture. They're not ready to go yet, so I'd have some time to convince people that we definitely need one.

He showed up this morning around 8. What is it with people showing up this week when I'm not even wearing proper clothes? At least when Q showed up yesterday I was wearing pants. I mean...not that I was totally pants-less today...I was wearing boxers, BUT STILL. I assume Mom let him in (or Linds did...they were the only ones home at the time), and he seemed to not care that I wasn't wearing pants. Sometimes it's like he doesn't notice stuff at all. I had pants there, so I put them on...while he stood there talking about puppies.

One thing about AJ...despite the fact that he's totally not sure how he should refer to my condition, nothing ever phases him. He stood there, talking about puppies and describing their cuteness, while I worked my legs into my pants, and didn't look at them, or look at me strangely, or anything. We may as well have been sitting across from each other just talking about stuff. I like that...I wish more people were like that.

I mean...obviously there's been the occasional thing, but for the most part he just doesn't seem to care. It doesn't bother him, or make him uncomfortable. Not that we talk about stuff, but there's some sort of silent understanding there.

Mom insisted he stay for lunch, so he did, and then left because he needed to go "do some stuff."

After that, I called Q to see what was going on, and she said she and her mom were just leaving to have some sort of spa thing.

I'm really glad we got things sorted out. The thought of talking about stuff...unnerving, but I'm just glad we got stuff sorted out. I'm just going to have to deal with it.

She did say that she wants me to think about what colour we should wear to prom. Apparently we're going to be matching. I love it when things match. Is that weird and unmanly?

Abrams out.

**A/N: Pants-less Artie specifically for you, Megan...I know you love it.**


	105. Puppies and Zucchini

Apparently my definition of purple to wear to prom...not the same as Q's. I was picturing a nice, dark purple. Like...eggplant, or something. Which would look elegant.

Q pictures either bright purple, or pale purple. I don't want to look like an Easter egg, so maybe I can find a bright purple shirt to match what she wants. Or...a tie or something, which I could wear with a black tux. That would still make us match, and I wouldn't look like I'm ready for Mardi Gras.

Not that the thought of an entire tux made of bright purple fabric isn't amazing...but I highly doubt I can make that look work. I'd end up looking like a certain obnoxious purple dinosaur, probably.

I was up way too late last night, and my alarm went off way too early this morning. That combination...pretty much lethal. I thought about going back to bed, but decided against that...would probably have resulted in day 3 of someone walking in on me not wearing pants.

Q came over around lunch time, and we sat around for a bit while Linds gave us all the details we will ever want to know about her friend's new puppy. PERFECT TIMING FOR MY MASTER PLAN.

If I had a moustache like the one I wore for the Rocky Horror number right now, I'd be smoothing it out with my fingers and chuckling evilly. Because that's what I associate the words "master plan" with. ONE DAY IT WILL BE MINE!

After a while Mom sent Linds to the back yard to do...something with some buckets. Not exactly sure what that was about. She's getting ready to start planting the garden, so I'm assuming it was associated with that. Q has never planted vegetables before, and she doesn't really have space in her yard, so I think we're going to help Mom plant stuff this year. I always have WAY too much fun planting, and then waiting and watching...and possibly measuring stuff and comparing it to last year...but Q doesn't need to know that part.

HOWEVER...last year's zucchinis were monsters compared to the last five years. I'm hoping to go even bigger this year. I always make sure we leave at least one to grow beyond a usable size, just to see how big it gets. The current record is 16 pounds.

I turned my zucchini spreadsheet into a graph, and they've been steadily getting larger the last few years...which bodes well for this year.

No one can EVER know about the zucchini spreadsheet. Until I'm famous, and this gets published. Then EVERYONE will want one. Right? Zucchini measuring and charting will be the new hottest thing. People will plant gardens just so they can do that.

When Q and I were sitting on the couch this afternoon, she was fiddling with her phone, and I'm pretty sure she was purposely holding it at such an awkward angle (for her) so that I couldn't see what was going on.

Should I be worried about what was taking place there? She was probably looking for the perfect Mardi Gras...I mean prom outfit for me. That was what we had been talking about before that.

I think I'm going to text AJ about puppy pictures, and then sleep.

Abrams out.


	106. Laying the Groundwork

Today did not go how I wanted it to go. But I guess it could have been a lot worse, so I will say it was ok, all things considered.

My plan included us totally getting the garden ready, and then having dinner.

My back's plan included us getting half the garden ready, Linds attempting to drag me inside, eventually getting guilted into going inside by everyone, and having my ass handed to me by Q when we played crib, after which I ended up passed out on the couch until Linds came and poked me to see if I was awake. Which I wasn't, or she wouldn't have had to poke me when I didn't respond to her. One day, she'll understand how that works.

Oh, it also included me finding out that Q has been Googling stuff.

I'm pretty much mortified.

I mean...ok, not like I can lock the internet and prevent her from looking up stuff, BUT STILL. In my mind us talking about stuff didn't involve her researching it first. I could have been selective. Unfortunately, the internet makes that impossible. She probably knows all sorts of things she never wanted to know about stuff I was not going to talk about anytime soon. And even if she hadn't clicked on links, which I know she did...the amount of information that comes up under each link in Google would have been enough. Not exactly sure what she searched for, but the few things that I tried out earlier provided a wealth of information that has the potential to make things awkward.

She didn't seem put-off or weirded out by anything, though...so maybe it's good that she read some things. I don't know. I'm not sure how I feel about it. Maybe her reading stuff will make everything LESS awkward, because she'll already know some things, and I won't have to go into detail. I'm just going to convince myself of that.

We're going to finish the garden tomorrow. We WOULD have finished it today, if everyone hadn't decided that it was time to stop because of me. I know they were just concerned, but really...I wish they wouldn't be. It was clearly fine.

Or...ok, it wasn't fine. BUT STILL. I'd made it that long...I could have made it another couple of hours, maybe. I just wish Quinn hadn't been witness to that. If I'd been thinking clearly this morning, I would have predicted what was going to happen, and could have cancelled before she got there.

...but then I would have had to come up with some sort of stupid reason, which she wouldn't have believed, and then I'd have had to deal with that. So maybe it's better this way. Plus...awkward conversation #1 out of the way, sort of. I would just prefer it if no one saw things like that, ever.

Highlights of the garden this year are going to include rainbow swiss chard AND radishes that come in different colours. I might be more excited about that than I will publicly admit. Ever.

I'm pretty sure I could use about 15 hours of uninterrupted sleep right now. Too bad that's not possible.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, "Laying the Groundwork."**


	107. Summer Resolutions

Got the garden stuff finished today. Much to Mom's dismay, Linds and I were already out there when she got back from grocery shopping. We hadn't actually done anything, but I figured if we were already outside, and Linds was excited, she wouldn't suggest that we (I) take it easy and hang out inside. I'm totally fine today…that would have been completely unnecessary, unproductive, and pointless.

We didn't plant anything, because I promised Q we wouldn't plant without her, but we can do that next time she's here now. Possibly tomorrow after school. She doesn't think she has anything going on, and I know I don't.

AND THEN…I can eagerly await the sprouting of things. Always much more exciting than it probably should be, but I don't care.

I have absolutely no desire to go back to school tomorrow. I generally like school, but having a week off makes me appreciate the finer things in life.

As a result of this, I am going to make summer resolutions. People are always making resolutions at New Years, but what about the rest of the year?

Summer resolution number one is that I am not going to wear pants at least two days per week. Recent events have taught me that pants are overrated and unnecessary.

Summer resolution number two is that I am going to serenade Q every Tuesday and Thursday. I figure this gives me time to learn something new for each Tuesday, and use one of the tried and true ones every Thursday. This leads right into summer resolution number three…

Learn new music every week. Pretty sure that's self-explanatory.

Summer resolution number four involves learning something new (not music related) every week. Because I clearly don't know enough stuff (can you ever know enough stuff?) and need more skills.

And, finally, summer resolution number five. I…haven't got that far yet, but it will be amazing.

I guess I should probably pack it in if I'm going to get up in the morning.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Timing is a little off, because I slacked off this weekend to attend my sister's high school graduation…for the purpose of this, tomorrow is Monday, and then the rest will sort itself out. :)**

**Also, we're going to jump a bit after tomorrow, because I want to be at prom by the end of next week, and then summer shortly after that.**


	108. Dressing for Success

So, apparently Q and I are going to look at prom dresses. Or…styles of prom dresses, and then I think she'll go buy one when I'm not there, so it's a surprise.

She's so cute, and thoughtful. She wants us to go try dresses to find the ultimate dress for dancing while sitting in my lap, apparently. I never even thought of that, but apparently (according to her), if it's too puffy at the bottom, I won't be able to see (HOW PUFFY ARE THESE THINGS?), and if it's too tight, and she's sitting that much, she's going to suffocate herself.

I had no idea this was such a complicated thing. I would just have been like, "Oh, wear whatever you want."

…now I kind of want to try dancing with someone in a puffy dress, JUST to see if it's actually true. But I don't want them in my lap. I only want Q.

OH! We can try it out when we're looking at dresses! Maybe she can put one on, and then we can see if it's actually as bad as she thinks it will be. If not…maybe she can get one of those, if that's what she wants. I don't want her to get something she hates just because it will make things more convenient for me. I told her the music would move me even if I couldn't see. Which is probably true. Some people's toes and/or shins might be a little sore afterwards, but as long as we have a good time, it's ALL good.

No…I'm not actually that mean. Everyone should have a good time. It's prom!

I think we're going to go tomorrow. We can go do that, and then find me a shirt to make sure the colour is right. Or maybe that should wait until after she's bought her dress…and then we'll know it matches.

Then, after we're done, I suggested she come over for dinner, and we can get those seeds planted…so I can begin the waiting phase of gardening. Linds has already got her magnifying glass lying on the counter by the back door so she can crouch down and look for sprouts every day.

I think I'll just finish up texting Q here, and then hit the hay.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Related texting fic, "Dressing for Success." :)**

**In other news...happy birthday Kevin McHale!  
**


	109. Planning for Prom

We went to look at dresses tonight. Q was right…not all dresses were created equal. In fact…some dresses are just impossible when it comes to having someone wearing them and sitting on you when you use a wheelchair.

Someone should write these things in a book.

…new summer resolution? I could write a book about things people never think about.

And I could call it…"Things People Never Think About."

Such an ambiguous title. It could be about ANYTHING.

After we got home, we had dinner, and then we went out to plant the seeds. I decided to save Q having to see me manoeuvre myself out of my chair onto the ground to plant stuff by telling her and Linds that I was going to teach them how to plant stuff. Not that it's particularly hard to do, but they seemed content with that explanation. And they were so cute to watch, that it will be almost worth it if the seeds weren't all planted in an optimal way.

Martin and AJ showed up, and we talked about some stuff. Finally saw puppy pictures. They are tiny and black and brown and adorable! Totally NOT manly at all, but they are so cute that I'm pretty sure I NEED us to get one. They're purse-sized, for everyone's convenience.

Not that I have a purse. But AJ is right, I do have a backpack. And I could move some stuff around to make sure no sanitary things are compromised by tiny and adorable puppy feet. OR. I could get some sort of…I don't know, but there has to be something that can carry a puppy attached to a wheelchair that isn't a backpack.

OH MY GOD. Puppy wheelchair sidecar. I'm going to have to Google that and see if anything comes up.

I need to talk to Mom and Dad about this ASAP. Those puppies look like they're almost ready to go.

But first I need to go to bed.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, **_**Planning for Prom!**_

**Remember…if there's anything you want to see in any of these stories, or as oneshots, you have to let me know! **


	110. Plans Plans Plans

I'm trying to figure out the best way to go about the puppy situation. I think my BEST bet might be to print a picture and show it to Mom. She's pretty much the softest touch ever (other than me, apparently…), and I'm pretty sure she'll cave when she sees the little faces, and feet, and eyes, and tails…so…everything about the puppies.

They are so cute. I keep looking at the pictures. We HAVE to get one of them. I will not take no for an answer.

Also, while a Google search for "dog wheelchair sidecar" turned up some interesting results, including a bicycle with a thing for a wheelchair attached to the side…sadly there was nothing suitable for me to transport a small puppy in. SO…I think I'll modify Linds's old lunch kit. I can somehow make that safe and comfortable for a tiny puppy. Maybe.

Q and Mercedes are going dress shopping on the weekend. She's pretty excited about it, I think. She's also going to buy my shirt, and then I KNOW it'll be right.

I think Martin, AJ, and I are going to go look at tuxes together. Someone will need to be there to take pictures when AJ insists they try on matching ones…probably in some pretty fancy colours, if he goes about this the way he goes about the rest of his life. Occasions like that make me love that I can turn the camera sound on my phone off even more than I already love it.

Linds keeps peeking her head through my door, asking if I'm done with "that book" yet so I can go help her finish her math. It's almost 10, I don't know why she's still awake…and why her math wasn't done hours ago. Apparently I need to keep a closer eye on her when she's supposed to be doing homework under my supervision….at 4:30 in the afternoon. Wait. She told me she was done.

I bet there is no math! I probably have to go take care of some sort of situation she doesn't want Mom or Dad to know about.

Last time we had an incident like this, it was a melted crayon next to the heater.

The time before that…grape juice on the ONE white couch pillow in this house.

And the time before that…possibly my favourite ever. "Artie, I accidentally dropped a bowl of pudding on the fan in the kitchen. It's everywhere."

And it was. I actually had to recruit Michael and pay him $20 to help clean that up because I couldn't reach all of it. That $20 bought silence…for a while. Fortunately, by the time he told Mom about it, she just laughed.

I guess I should go see to whatever's going on.

Abrams out.


	111. Outfitting Each Other For Prom

So, apparently AJ has an uncle who owns a shop that sells and rents tuxes. Would have been nice to know that BEFORE we went there. I felt kind of bad, because apparently he didn't want us to know so he could prove he's not a moron…which no one thinks he is, even if we bug him about stuff.

Although…I did have a moment there, when he was trying to convince me to go into a closet with him to try on pants. That would NOT have ended well. In my mind, I see that ending with the fire department having to be called, because I'd be stuck in the closet, unable to get out. I did try on the pants as soon as we got back here, which was much easier than trying to manoeuvre around in that tiny space, and fortunately they fit perfectly.

Pretty sure I'd never have heard the end of it if they DIDN'T.

It was fun, though. All three of us found exactly what we were looking for. AJ got his uncle to order some stuff for "giants," as he refers to ridiculously tall people like Martin…which I thought was kind of sweet. …if something like that can be sweet. Kind? Nice? Thoughtful?

I'm going to go with sweet.

AJ's Uncle Max insisted on taking 50% off the price of my tux…which was totally unnecessary, because I was prepared to pay the full price, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. I feel guilty, because he has a business to run. I'm going to tell everyone that I know doesn't have anything to wear yet to go there. Maybe that'll make up for the money he lost selling me this.

Q, Mercedes, and Rachel went dress shopping while we were doing the tux thing, and they each got one. She also got me a shirt, but apparently I can't have it until the day of prom, so the surprise isn't ruined.

Rachel bought the pink dress that Q tried on just so we could see how much something like that would restrict movement. I kind of laughed when she said that, but she said the dress looks amazing on Rachel, and now that I've had some time to picture that in my mind…she's probably right. Not everyone could pull off a dress like that (well, Q did…it looked amazing. She'd look amazing in a paper bag. I may be biased…), but it probably suits Rachel perfectly.

She said Cedes bought a red one. I'm not sure if this is weird, but I kind of can't wait to see how everyone looks in their dresses and fancy outfits. AJ is convinced we'll be the best dressed, as he let us know on the way home.

I am so exhausted…I think it's time to turn off the light, text Q good night, and sleep.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, **_**Outfitting Each Other for Prom.**_

**Enjoy!**


	112. It's Almost Time for Prom!

Tomorrow might be the day I make a fatal error. AJ, Q, and I are going to look at the puppies at AJ's grandma's house.

I haven't talked to Mom or Dad about this yet.

I know once I see the puppies, it'll be game over. I cannot see something so cute, and then walk away from it. Or…wheel away from it.

I'm pretty sure Dad will go along with it, because he loves dogs. Not that Mom doesn't…she just hasn't always seemed too excited about getting one any time any of us has brought it up. Of course, those were usually much larger dogs…and these ones are tiny…so maybe it's different?

I guess I should have asked AJ if I'm going to be able to get into his grandma's house. But surely he would have said something about it, if there were a bunch of stairs, or something like that…right?

Almost prom! Q is so excited, and so am I…but in the back of my mind there's still a little voice telling me that I'm probably not what Q imagined as her prom date. I know it's stupid, and she wouldn't have made such a huge effort finding the perfect dress for sitting in if she didn't really want to go with me, but still…

I talked to Martin a bit about it today, and he figures I'm overthinking things. Then AJ joined the conversation, and told me that I was being an idiot, and that she wouldn't go with me if she didn't want to be with me.

Then he added that, "if I wanted to," I could tell her that she could dance with him as well.

He actually used finger quotes around that. Sometimes it's like he doesn't know when he should use them, and he just randomly does it in the middle of conversation. There have been a few times where I have almost burst out laughing.

Martin glared at him a bit after that, and then he asked if it would be ok with me if he danced with her for one dance. I told him it's fine with me…he'll have to ask her. I have a feeling she won't say no. She'll probably get a dance in with his prom date as well.

I've been putting together a list of pros and cons with regards to a puppy, so I can present it to Mom. Things seem to get a much better response when I back them up with hard facts and evidence. Not that a list of pros and cons is necessarily either of those, but it's worth a shot!

If all else fails, I'll pull the Linds card, and if THAT fails…

I'll pull the Artie card. She has a hard time saying no to these baby blues.

…now that I've written that out, it makes me feel manipulative, even though I have NEVER abused that. She just caves to everything.

And really…it wouldn't be manipulative. Because a puppy would bring her hours of joy. Or…

A puppy would bring me hours of joy. And Linds hours of joy. And Michael about five minutes of joy, if he's in the mood for it. All of us having hours of joy would make her happy, right?

I think I stopped making sense about half a page ago.

Abrams out.


	113. Meet the Puppies

FINALLY got to see the puppies, and they're even cuter in person than they are in pictures! There were two to choose from, and I picked the little girl…she's so cute, and tiny, and cuddly, and I KNOW everyone will love her. Especially Linds.

Now I just need to convince Mom and Dad that this is actually a good idea. Part of me wonders if just showing up with the puppy might work better. Once they see her, they won't send her away! She's the most adorable non-Quinn thing EVER!

I am never going anywhere with AJ again, without first asking about the stair situation. He didn't mention that his grandma's house has MASSIVE stairs outside and inside. He also didn't mention that his plan was that Martin would just carry me up them…

I'm not sure if he didn't want to make a big deal out of it, or if he didn't think it was a huge issue, or if he just assumed I'd be fine with whatever he planned…but in the future I'm pretty sure he's going to be very careful to mention anything like this.

I do appreciate the fact that he made a plan (and even had a plan B), but still…! Not that Martin hasn't packed me up a flight of stairs before…but AJ doesn't know that, and Quinn doesn't need to see that…ever. That would be, like…the last shred of my manhood, GONE.

Not that I think Quinn would see it that way, but I would, and I hate stuff like that.

Prom is rapidly approaching. I still haven't seen my shirt…not sure how that's going to work. The original plan was for us to go pick up Q, but she texted me a little while ago and said she'd meet us here, instead, and then we can take pictures here, before going back to her house so her mom can see all of us and take some pictures, and then going to dinner, and then prom. Something about the dress, and the car, and…I don't know. But we will get everywhere! Mercedes and Rachel are getting ready at her house, too, and then I think she said Sam and Puck are picking them up there.

We talked a couple of weeks ago about how we're getting there, and decided that Martin's car would probably be best. I looked up some limo prices online, and found one place that had an accessible one…but seriously NOT in my price range. And I really don't want to subject her and everyone else to watching me awkwardly attempt to get myself into a regular limo. I feel bad about it, because I want everything to be perfect for her, and I told her that…and she said that it would already be, because she'd be there with me. I have the best girlfriend ever…but that doesn't stop me from feeling like I should really try for something fancier transportation-wise. I just don't want to disappoint her. I thought about asking Mom and Dad, but then I thought about it again, and decided it was just way too expensive, and they have WAY more important things to spend the money on.

I can't wait to see Q in her dress. She won't give me ANY details. Exact colour…style…nothing. I know it's purple, and I know it's one of the ones we looked at, but that's it. And, honestly…we looked at so many, that I don't even know what to expect. I know she wouldn't have gone with the super puffy one…which Rachel apparently bought (that doesn't surprise me at all, actually). I kind of hope she went with the yellow one…but not yellow, because I know she wanted purple. They all looked great, but that one was my favourite.

Martin and AJ are coming here so we can all get ready. AJ mentioned something briefly as they were leaving about him taking care of my hair…

No. I'm pretty sure I can handle my own hair.

Or, if I can't (doubtful), then Q can provide assistance when she gets here.

I'm going to have sweet, puppy and Quinn-filled dreams tonight…I can feel it.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot,**_** Meet the Puppies**_**! :)**


	114. Prom!

Wow.

Prom. I don't even know where to start, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to forget to write 3/4 of what happened tonight, because I'm happy and exhausted and happy and it was the best night ever! But that's what tomorrow is for…right? To provide a detailed recap of the entire evening, so that I can go back and read it every once in a while, and smile at the fact that I have the best family, friends, and girlfriend ever?

I don't even know where to start. Q looked totally beyond amazing. And Mom, Dad, and Judy rented us the ridiculously expensive accessible limo. And AJ came and steered my chair during the last dance, so I could give Q one dance with my arms around her.

I'm pretty sure that last one got some weird looks from people, and maybe it was a little weird, and under other circumstances I would have protested, but…it was perfect. I'd been feeling like such crap because I couldn't even give her a proper slow dance (even though she pointed out that my whole body was holding her, not just my arms), and then AJ came and did that, and I was able to just hold her while we moved to the music, and it was just amazing.

When he asked her to dance, he pulled her away, and he was talking to her before she was talking to him…which means he probably suggested it. How did he know? Martin looked awfully happy after that dance…I'm wondering if he maybe overheard something and turned it into a mission for AJ. He and Sarah were dancing right by where we were.

Q got the yellow dress, but in purple, and her hair was pulled back in all these fancy little curls. When she stepped out of the limo, I didn't know how to react, or what to say. I was seriously speechless…and that never happens to me. I was just totally overwhelmed by how beautiful she looked…and the limo, but really…mostly by how she looked. Not that I'm not always overwhelmed by how pretty she is, but this was just over the top with awesome amazingness.

After prom, Randy (the guy driving the limo) picked us up, and we decided to go for ice cream before coming home. I know…probably not what most people do after prom, but for us it was great. Well…except for AJ. He dropped chocolate ice cream on his pants. I'm sure his uncle will be able to have them cleaned properly, though. He said he wasn't worried about it, but he was definitely wearing his "oh crap" face.

Martin's car was here, so we all came back here. Randy waited until they'd left, and until I'd had time to say goodnight to Q, and then he dropped her off at home.

When I came inside, Mom was sitting in the kitchen waiting for me, and I finally had a chance to thank her properly for the limo…which I know was more her doing than Dad's. She cried a little, and said she just wanted her baby to have a perfect evening, and that she knew that I didn't think showing up at prom in Martin's car would help make that a reality.

Then I might have gotten a little teary-eyed. I told her that I would have been happy showing up in Martin's car, because I was with Q, and my friends, but that the limo had just added the touch of elegance and class that I felt like we were missing.

…and would have been missing even more if Dad hadn't caught onto the fact that I forgot all about dinner at some point, and made a reservation for us at Luigi's. Then, of course, he had to mention again that that was his and Mom's first date. I love that story. And now going there for dinner before prom is an Abrams family tradition, I guess.

Now…if my and Q's story has as happy an ending as theirs did…I will be happy for the rest of my life. Not that I want Q to know that I think of our relationship in those terms, because we are young, and that might freak her out a little bit…but I kind of do. If we can continue to make it work like this…I think we could be happy for a very, very long time.

I also told Mom about AJ's help during the last dance, and that made her cry even more. Pretty sure he and Martin are going to be getting some sort of elaborate cake next time they're here. Maybe I should suggest that. It would be a nice gesture…and I really like cake.

So, in summary…we had kind of an unconventional prom, but it was more amazing than I even thought possible. Q had a good time, Martin and AJ had a good time, and so did I.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding two-chapter story, "Prom!" I posted the first part yesterday, and the second part just now.**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	115. Chapter 115

Oh, crap.

AJ texted me earlier today, saying that he's going to drop off the puppy in the next couple of days, whenever he can convince Martin to go with him to get her.

I had decided I'd just play it by ear, because I know that neither Mom nor Dad will send away a tiny puppy if I bring her home, but now I'm starting to wonder if that was a good idea.

I should really have said something. Now it's too late, because I can't be all, "Oh, can we get a puppy? Good, really glad you said yes…because AJ's dropping it off in 2 days."

Maybe I'm thinking too much about this. Or maybe the problem is that I didn't think ENOUGH about this.

I'm still on some sort of prom-related high. I was looking at some of the pictures Mom took, and I'm still not 100% sure that I believe that it actually happened. Did I, Artie Abrams, nerd extraordinaire, really go to prom with the hottest girl ever?

Judging from the photographic evidence we have…I must have. And I will say…I looked mighty studly, all things considered.

Prom was never exactly something that I looked forward to, for a wide variety of reasons. In fact…if I didn't have Q, I probably wouldn't have bothered…Martin, AJ, and I would have holed up and had some sort of marathon of something. I know they wouldn't have gone if I didn't go. And I wouldn't have gone if I didn't have Q. Or…I might have gone, if I was with someone else, but again, that…not something I thought would ever happen.

It's not that I don't think I deserve to be with people, or have friends, or be happy, or WHATEVER…

I've just learned that it's better to expect less and try to be happy with what you get, than expect too much and be disappointed because it's never going to happen.

The only hole in that theory, is that I expected less…and got more than I could ever have hoped for. So maybe my theory is wrong? Maybe I should start aiming higher? To hell with everyone else!

I have no idea what I'm even talking about. What have I got going on that might require me to aim higher than I already am? Why didn't I give myself this little speech a year ago, when I could actually have used it?

I'm probably going to read this tomorrow and wonder what kind of drugs I was on. And then I'm going to look down at my very stylish Darth Vader pj pants, and realize how awesome I am.

This whole puppy business is probably going to seriously impact my exam-studying time. Good thing I'm practically a genius, and don't actually need to study that much.

I feel like I'm all over the map here. Must mean it's time for one thing, and one thing only.

No, it's not hammer time.

Abrams out.


	116. Long Evening

I've been in a horrible, grouchy mood all evening. Most of today was fine, but by the time I got home, my back was more than a little sore, and by the time dinner was finished, Mom was giving me that look that said I'd better go lie down and do something about it, or she would go on a rampage.

Ok, not that she has ever gone on a me-related rampage, but I guess it could happen one of these days.

I kind of wish she were a little LESS observant than she is…totally could have snuck that one by everyone else, except maybe Linds, because she kept looking at me, but Mom saw right through that. A few days ago, she said she can read me like a book, which is apparently true. So, being the delightful and dutiful son I am, I decided to lie down on my bed for a bit…but that didn't really do anything.

Then I was thinking about having a shower, taking something, and going to bed early, when Linds showed up with her math, that apparently couldn't be done before dinner for some unknown reason.

The math itself took about fifteen minutes. The post-math hanging out with Linds and talking about everything took about an hour. Not that I'm complaining, because I'm really not…it was great…and it's not like I would ever have asked her to leave…and I did keep the conversation going…

Anyway. After Mom came and got her for bed, I decided to give that shower a second attempt (not that I really had a first one, but I thought about it…and that counts as an attempt), when Dad came in to talk about Mom's birthday. Somewhere I lost track of time…and her birthday is next week. I really need to get on that. Maybe I could tell her the puppy is an early birthday present. I didn't tell Dad about it, obviously, but we did talk about going out for dinner, before deciding we should cook stuff at home, because she prefers that anyway.

After we talked about that for a while, I had shower attempt #3…and then Michael came in to tell me that he's having friends over on Sunday, and could I please make sure I'm not home in the afternoon. Yeah…because I'm going to leave just because he has friends over. Right.

BUT! Maybe I will. Quinn and I can have an epic Sunday afternoon date.

Finally, I was about to throw myself into the bathroom and lock the door, when Mom walked in. And, seeing as I'd already talked to everyone else, and it was MOM…couldn't really turn her away. We chatted for a bit, because she wanted to make sure I was ok (which, of course, I was), and then she suggested I try having a nice, hot shower, taking something, and going to bed early.

I told her I'd been trying to do that for almost three hours. Then she got up, and told me I'd better get on with it.

Shower was good, and actually helped a bit…until I got shampoo in my eye, and decided that was that. Clearly something was conspiring against me getting in there in the first place…I should have just skipped it and gone to bed.

THEN, I got into bed, took my usual, which generally knocks me out…

But it didn't. So, here I am…not sleeping, not feeling any pain, and high.

Abrams out.

…or…is it?

I don't know. At this rate…I'd say it's more like this:

Abrams out…in a bit.

**A/N: Also just posted a texting fic that takes place after this was written, called, "Puppies and Painkillers." :)**


	117. P Day

TOMORROW IS P-DAY!

That looks so wrong when I read it to myself. Of course the P stands for puppy, and not…any number of other things that are running through my mind right now.

Martin and AJ are going tomorrow to pick them up. He FINALLY convinced his mom that a puppy is exactly what he needs. Which is good…sometimes I feel like he spends too much time by himself. I can't wait!

I haven't told him that I haven't even asked anyone about this. Now that it's crunch time, I've decided surprise puppy attack is definitely the way to go. Between the puppy's soulful brown eyes, and my and Linds's blue ones…there is NO way she'll say anything other than, "Yay!"

…ok, so she probably won't say that, but STILL.

This morning I woke up to the shock of my life (how dramatic!), and immediately wished my bed would just fold up with me in it so I wouldn't have to face Q (double dramatic!). Mainly because I was worried she would laugh her ass off when she saw me.

It's a little fuzzy, but I could NOT get to sleep after I went to bed last night. And then started texting her.

Of course, they were all saved on my phone, and I read them all this morning. Apparently I fail at coordination when I'm high, because some of those autocorrects (that I didn't catch!) were just…in no way related to the words they were supposed to be. I'm kind of laughing about it now, but this morning…mortification x5900.

So, of course, when I saw Q when I went to pick her up…the first thing she said was, "You'd better kiss me RIGHT NIXON!"

Autocorrect…a joy…and a horrific curse. Right Nixon? I mean…honestly. What?

I decided today we shouldn't do any puppy shopping until we actually have her. Just to make sure we get stuff she likes. I know the store across from McDonalds lets you bring your pets in…so we should go there so she can pick out her own toys! I don't want to buy her something and have her not like it. We can also make sure we get the right collar and leash and stuff, too.

This sounds like it's going to be expensive. At least I have savings!

Trying to plan our epic date for Sunday…I decided to humour Michael and get out of the house while his friends are here. I say that…but really I'm thrilled, because Q and I haven't had a proper date in quite a while, and this provided the perfect excuse to plan one. Not that I need an excuse to have a date with my girlfriend, but it just makes it better, somehow.

I'm thinking dinner and…something. A movie? Bowling? Museum? We haven't done any of those for a while. I think we should go to the museum first, and then go out for dinner.

I should probably run stuff by her before I plan it. I don't want to have it all planned out, only to find out it's not what she wants to do.

Also, I've got it all figured out.

Tomorrow morning when I wake up, I will sing (quietly) to myself…

It's P-day, P-day, gotta get down on P-day, everbody's lookin' forward to the puppy, puppy!

Well, I'm looking forward to it. And so is Q. And Linds would be too…if I'd told her.

SURPRISE PUPPY ATTACK!

Abrams out.

**A/N: Just in case you missed it, the high texting A refers to here can be found in the fic I posted yesterday, **_**Puppies and Painkillers.**_


	118. Stop  Puppy Time

I feel like I'm in 101 Dalmatians, but we have 2 puppies, instead of that many.

AJ came with 2 instead of just the one I picked out! His reasoning was that the other one would have been alone, and that would have made him sad, so he brought him, because we have a big house.

I thought his grandma was keeping one, so technically the second one wouldn't have been alone…but…

WE HAVE TWO PUPPIES AND THEY ARE THE MOST ADORABLE THINGS EVER!

There, now that THAT'S out of my system…

Mom took it better than I thought. Dad was excited. Linds was the most excited I've ever seen her, and even Michael looked excited, before he realized that he actually showed emotion in front of his family. But…I'm onto him. I give it until tomorrow morning, before he's spotted packing around a puppy, or playing with one of them on the floor.

Linds named the boy after me…Arthur Jacob. First I was flattered, then a little creeped out when I realized she'd be running around outside yelling that name…and then she paired it with things like "peed" and "pooped," and that was just the final nail in the coffin. I have GOT to try to convince her to name him something else. Then she shortened it to AJ, and he thinks the puppy is named after him now…but I don't want her pairing that name with those things either!

Quinn thought it was hilarious, and then I accidentally told her that AJ wanted to name his puppy after her. I couldn't believe that when he said it. I mean…really? Geez.

Apparently Q thinks my package is adorable. I know she meant the puppy, but I choose to believe that she meant other stuff. I know that I, as a whole, am an adorable package. Not just my puppy, yo!

Linds said she wants to train Arthur Jacob to be a service dog so he can help me. Then I said that he was too little, and she said she knows he can do it, and she can help him, and Daisy can help too, because she knows sometimes I need help, even when I say no.

I'm pretty sure I was thisclose to having tears in my eyes after she said it. It was so sweet, and she meant it so much…

Obviously I know that these dogs will never be big enough for most things like that, but maybe I can train one of them to…bring me socks or something, so Linds gets her wish of having me have a helper dog.

Not that I need one…but I really don't want her to be disappointed.

I realized pretty quickly not going puppy shopping was dumb…so Dad and Michael went and got some stuff.

Then, I just assumed that I would have the puppies in here, because I wake up in the night anyway, and I could check on them, and take them outside if they have to go…but Mom said no, so they're in with her and Dad, and will be until they're trained, apparently.

She said I need to get sleep…but I'm pretty sure she just doesn't want me waking everyone up when I crash my chair into things trying to be quiet while trying to get to the back door to let them out without turning on any lights. Night vision has never been one of my strong suits.

When Mom started asking questions, I panicked, and said they were her birthday puppies…

I'm pretty sure I haven't heard the last of that one. Maybe I should get some little bows and tie them to their collars on her birthday…and that'll distract everyone from bugging me about the fact that I ever said that in the first place.

I can't wait until they're house-trained. I wish I had puppy cuddles in my bed RIGHT NOW. Or Q cuddles.

…or Q and puppy cuddles. BEST EVER!

Abrams out.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, entitled "P Day." You should definitely go read, if you haven't already. :D**


	119. Puppy Thoughts

If I hear "Arthur Jacob did…WHATEVER" ONE MORE TIME, I am seriously going to lose it.

I tried to get Linds to change the puppy's name today, but she absolutely won't budge…because I'm her hero for bringing home puppies, and she thinks one of them should be named after me.

Either that's the kind of logic kids use when they're 7…or Linds is secretly an evil genius, and KNEW that I would cave if she worded it like that.

Or maybe it's a bit of both.

I had no idea that tiny puppies like Daisy and…Arthur Jacob…could pee as much as they do. It's like they never stop!

We went today and picked out some little leashes for them…but I don't think we'll need them very often, at least until they're bigger. For now, they're perfectly content with running around in the back yard. So glad it's all fenced in.

I thought AJ was being ridiculous when he said that he didn't want them outside, because a bird might steal them…but he may be right. I was watching them from the porch today, while they were running around on the grass with Linds, and it would be SO easy for something to pick them up and take them away. So…no puppies outside unless they are strictly supervised.

Mom decided we'd better invest in one of those fancy little pet stain carpet steamers…which is kind of a good thing, because I was NOT having a good time trying to clean up the 5900 accidents that happened while I was alone with them for an hour this afternoon. First try…leaned too far forward and almost did a face plant, and after that, I decided to be safer. That, however…took way too long.

SO…now the little carpet steamer does most of the work for me. Eeeeexcellent.

Dad wanted to take out the carpet in the living room etc. after the accident, and I always said no, because it's not THAT bad…this is the first time I have EVER wished that I'd agreed to that, because then I could just push some little mop thing around the floor and clean everything up that way.

Date with Q tomorrow…I told her it's all planned out. That wasn't a total lie…it's mostly planned out.

We're going to go out for dinner, and I want us to go to the museum. I know she likes it, so we'll probably do that.

There…planned out. Now it wasn't a lie at all! If lies work retroactively…then the fact that I just made this little plan cancels out that I told her earlier that I was done the planning. Not sure if that's how that works, but it'll help me rest easier tonight.

I've decided that I'm not going to study for exams at all this year. I don't know why I feel the need to mention that…sooner or later that's what I've decided EVERY year, and so far it's worked out pretty well.

Q, on the other hand, said that she thinks we're going to have to see less of each other until after exams are done, because she really needs to study. I hadn't told her that I am not going to study yet, so I suggested that we study together…even though we only have two of the same classes.

I'm lying here, listening to the rain. If I had magical puppy training skills, I could be lying here right now, listening to the rain, and cuddling Daisy.

Or, if I had magical girlfriend teleportation skills…I could be lying here right now, listening to the rain, cuddling Quinn.

She said today that she can't wait for it to get hotter and be proper shorts and tank top weather. I hope she knows that I absolutely don't participate in shorts weather…but will gladly endorse it this year, if that means I get to see more of her legs.

Sometimes I REALLY think I sound creepy. This is one of those times.

I'd better quit while I'm…ok. I'm not ahead. Never mind.

Abrams out.


	120. Epic Date

Epic date…not quite as epic as I was aiming for, but according to Q, everything is epic when we're together, so I must be doing SOMETHING right.

First we went to the museum…and made out a bit in the parking lot. Until I noticed an old man watching us…and thought it was Grandpa. Fortunately it wasn't. That kind of killed the mood…a little.

Then we went into the museum, and Q let me give her a tour of the WHOLE place, complete with my commentary, which is, apparently, ridiculously cute and sexy.

Or…ok, she said it was cute. I just slipped the sexy in there, because I know that's what she was thinking…even if she didn't say it out loud.

Then, after that, we went out for dinner. I had planned that we'd have a nice, romantic dinner, and then go for a drive or something.

Unfortunately, the waiter we had was a total idiot, and kind of killed the mood on that as well.

It's not like I've NEVER been talked to in that patronizing, loud, halting tone, where it's like they think maybe I don't understand them (or maybe they think I don't speak English? I don't know…!). And it's not like I've NEVER had the person I'm with be asked what I want, rather than being asked myself.

But NEITHER of those things have happened when I was with Q…until tonight.

The look on her face…I don't even know how to describe it. First she was confused. Then she was annoyed. Then she was REALLY mad. All in the span of a few seconds.

She wanted to go find the manager, but I told her not to, to just leave it. I know that didn't stop her, though, because she went to the washroom, and after she came back we had a different waiter, who provided the best service ever. And our bill was about half of what it should have been.

Despite the fact that I'm mortified that she had to witness that in the first place…it's nice to know that she's got my back. I mean…I've know that for a LONG time, but things like this just reinforce it even more. People that aren't my family standing up for me have been a very rare thing in my life, and it just makes me feel really good to know that there is someone who thinks I'm worth doing that for.

I just hope she knows that I'd do the same for her. Wherever. Whenever. Regardless of the circumstances.

After the restaurant, we went and got ice cream, and then parked at the mall. It was…very nice. We definitely need to do that again. Like…every time we're together. Only next time I'm going to make sure to wear darker pants.

When I got home, I was kind of mad about the whole restaurant thing…which I should NOT have thought about on the drive home. I should have thought about how adorable Q was licking ice cream off me. But…somehow I didn't. But I am thinking about that now, and it is SO incredibly hot!

Just as I came in, Linds announced that Arthur Jacob pooped, which kind of irritated me a little, because of the whole name thing.

Then she went to get Mom, and came back to the living room, and I was kind of rude, called him a "damned dog" and said I didn't care that she named him after me, that I just wanted her to change it.

She looked absolutely crushed. And I felt terrible. So I quickly patched it up, and suggested that she come up with alternate things to say that don't involve full puppy names, and then she can use them for both of them.

Fortunately for me, Linds is pretty forgiving of her favourite big brother, and before I knew it, we were trying to get Daisy to keep a cute little hat on. That lasted for about five minutes, before I decided it wasn't a very nice thing to do to her.

Then we sat on the couch with the puppies and watched The Little Mermaid, until she went to bed.

And now I'm in bed. And going to sleep.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Epic Date!"**


	121. Planning For Mom's Bday

I need a gift for Mom's birthday, and I'm drawing a total blank.

Puppies are out, seeing as I already made a mess of that one. Maybe I should just have waited, and given it (which later became them…) to her for her birthday.

Ok…maybe not.

I thought maybe I could get her a gift certificate for somewhere…before I realized that that's the lamest gift ever. "Hi! Didn't know what to get you. Here's a gift certificate. Could I have put any less thought into this?"

Yeah…no.

Can't do anything with pictures…did that for Christmas. Flowers are a tacky and pointless birthday gift.

Or…maybe I could get her some plants for the corner of the yard we haven't worked on yet? But we were going to buy those together, and she'll want to pick stuff out, and then she won't let me pay for them, so that won't work. I wonder if the plant place does gift certificates?

I could attach a clause to it that says she can only use it in the presence of her favourite son.

Dad and I were talking today, and we're going to cook a nice dinner…which is great, but isn't really a gift. I still need to get her something.

We're going to have a BBQ in the back yard…the weather is supposed to be GREAT for the next few days. I told Dad I'd take care of the grilling…but pretty sure that won't be happening. He thinks I'm going to light myself on fire, and die from smoke inhalation. It would be FINE. We have those gigantic grilling mitts…and Michael could take care of opening and closing the lid. I think we also have one of those giant pairs of tongs. I'd be set! I HAVE to try…in the name of science!

Why does EVERYONE always think I'm going to light myself on fire? That was an oven mitt, and it was a ONE TIME thing. Not like it's happened on numerous occasions!

Linds has been working on a birthday card for her in stealth mode for the last three days. I haven't seen it, because she wants it to be a surprise, but judging from the amount of construction paper and glitter in her garbage can…it's going to be HUGE. …or she threw it away and started again about 10 times.

Didn't hear "Arthur Jacob did whatever" ONCE today. PROGRESS!

However, I did hear, "Artie, Daisy peed on my bed while we were playing." So…maybe not so much progress. I TOLD her that she shouldn't play with them on her bed unless she's absolutely certain they're all peed out!

I'm SO glad we got two. They spend so much time hanging out with each other, playing, cuddling each other, sleeping together…it's so cute. But they also don't mind being separated, which is great, when I'm hanging out on the couch cuddling Daisy, and Linds is in the back yard running around with…the other one. I refuse to call him Arthur Jacob. And I can't call him AJ either. He needs a NICKNAME.

Q thinks I should just cave and call him Arthur Jacob, but I can't do that. It'll be like I'm telling myself that I'll take myself outside. Or telling myself not to pee in the house. Or telling myself that the back yard is the only safe place for me to play outside. Or telling myself not to steal my socks.

Yeah…can't do that. And can't use AJ either, because I'll just associate that with the human AJ, who I don't really want to picture myself telling those things to either!

I need to come up with some sort of master plan.

Abrams out.


	122. Late Night Rambling

I can't believe there are only a couple of days of school left. I have one more exam, Q has two more, and then we are DONE.

She said today that she felt like a genius, and I said that I must be rubbing off on her…then she said that she loved it when I rub her. Pretty sure that was NOT what she intended to say, but I thought it was the best thing ever.

And it's almost Mom's birthday, and I STILL don't know what to get her. Maybe I should get some solid input from Q.

Linds has decided she's going to start calling the puppy Jakie…which is fine, I guess…at least most people won't know that he and I have the same name. HOWEVER…what the heck are we going to do when AJ is here? He think he's named after him, and he was so excited about it, that I absolutely CANNOT break it to him that he is, in fact, named after me.

Maybe we can have some kind of family rule where everyone calls him Jakie, except when AJ is here…then they call him that. That could work…right?

I don't know how long that'll work for, before someone accidentally calls him Jakie while AJ is here, but I think it's worth a try.

Speaking of AJ…I'm getting a little suspicious. He insisted that he didn't name his puppy Quinn, but he won't say what he DID name her, and insists that he's just been calling her "puppy." Which could be true…I guess. But I don't think so.

I think he's secretly training her to answer to Quinn, so that later he can say he had no choice, because she answers to that. I find this whole thing a little weird, and I'm wondering if maybe I should talk to him. I mean…I KNOW he's always had a bit of a crush on Q, and I haven't really told her, because I'm pretty sure she already knows…but he can't name his dog after her! That's bordering on some kind of lunacy!

…says the person who also has a dog named after him. But those circumstances are different!

At prom, he said it would be a nightmare if people found out his full name…maybe I can somehow use that as a bribe or blackmail or SOMETHING to get him to not name her after Quinn.

…I am a horrible person.

Maybe I'm going about this wrong. Maybe I should consult with Martin. He can perform a mini intervention!

I should definitely not put my thoughts to paper when it's this late.

When I'm famous, and this gets published, I'm either going to have a lot of fans, because I'm keeping it real…

Or no fans, because everyone will think I'm a moron.

OH WELL.

Abrams out.


	123. Puppy in Bed

School is DONE! Pretty sure I aced that last exam. BRING IT ON, SUMMER!

Yeah, that's all I've got.

Time to start working on those summer resolutions…I need to find a couple of songs for the first week. Q has one more exam tomorrow, and then we are both good to go!

Mom's birthday is in two days. I still have nothing for her. And no ideas. I know I'm going to end up with the gift certificate, unless I can come up with something spectacular and amazing between now and then.

Daisy has decided she doesn't want to sleep with Jakie in the kennel anymore, so we're going to try it out tonight in my bed and see how that goes. Mom said that the last few nights she hasn't wanted to go outside at all. Jakie went out five times last night. She did have a couple of minor accidents during the day, but night is good for now. I'm hoping we'll be totally accident free in the next couple of weeks.

I thought about putting one of those little puppy pads on the bottom of the bed, and having her sleep on that…but I can't do that. She's so cute, and REALLY just wants to sleep up by my pillow.

I'm a little worried, because she's so tiny, and can't jump on or off the bed by herself, but she hasn't tried anything yet, so hopefully it will be ok. At least this way, if she has to go…she'll wake me. I hope.

And if not…we have a washing machine.

She's finally decided that the only place she wants to be when I'm home is curled up next to my leg. It's a little difficult when I'm trying to carry stuff, but we can make it work. I put her down yesterday so I could help Mom with a tray going to the table, and she looked so sad. Then she ran after me and barked until I picked her up again.

I was a little worried about having them underfoot (underwheel?), because I didn't want them to get hurt, but both of them seem pretty good about making sure they're not anywhere near the wheels. There was an almost accident with Jakie a couple of days after we got them, but he quickly learned that he needed to stay out of the way.

They both keep trying to jump up into my lap, and they're not QUITE big enough. I give it another couple of weeks, and it'll be like puppies on pogo sticks jumping into my lap all the time.

We were talking about it today, and we are going to get Daisy spayed and Jakie neutered asap. The last thing I want is that horny little dog getting it on WITH HIS SISTER. Not that he's not adorable…just NO.

…ok, so he isn't actually a horny little dog, but HE WILL BE. I know this! And I want to take preventative measures before he soils her innocence.

I can't wait for Q's exams to be finished, so we can just be together and not have to worry about what we should be doing. I want us to have a lazy day, where we watch a few movies, cuddle on the couch, play with puppies, maybe do something in the yard, I can make lunch for her…stuff like that.

And I want that now!

Abrams out


	124. Happy Birthday, Mom!

Mom's birthday…TOTAL success.

She LOVED everything. The food, the company, the cake, her gifts. I'm really glad I went back to the mall this morning to see if I could find something better than the gift certificate I was going to pick up on my way home.

Not that she needed ANYTHING else to put pictures in, but I couldn't pass that up. And the guy even burned our name into it for me. I know how much Mom loves her family, so I figured it was perfect.

My bed has officially been christened…Jakie peed on it while he and Linds were playing earlier. Good thing it's easily washable. He figured out how to get up by himself…I imagine this isn't the last time we're going to have this problem. Maybe I should move the chest at the foot of my bed somewhere else, so he can't jump up. But I don't know where to put it. And it weighs like 100lbs. I'd have to get someone to help me move it.

Speaking of help…EVERYONE thought I was going to set fire to myself today…just like I thought. The only person who didn't say anything was Mom…and I'm pretty sure she said it to EVERYONE else, so they would make sure I didn't go up in flames.

I'm not a moron! I can cook safely on a barbeque, without exploding with fire. Geez.

Mom loved the cake…I was a little worried, because, even though Dad said it would stay together, I didn't think it would. But it did!

Q was wearing HOT shorts today. She looked amazing. I am SO glad it's warm now. And she said her legs are super white (which they aren't…clearly she hasn't seen mine…), so she'll need to wear them a lot. Then I blurted out that she could go shorter, and something about a bikini. At which point she said I could have her in a bikini, if she could have me shirtless.

I…don't do shirtless. Just like I don't do shorts. But I might do it…for her. If no one else were around. And the lights were off. I'm just worried that she won't like what she sees.

I was thinking about it today, as I watched Q drive away…she belongs with us. We never have people other than family at stuff, usually, and when I think about it…from the very first time she came to something that would normally have been just us, it felt right. It never felt like she shouldn't be there. She never felt like she shouldn't be there (to my knowledge). No one ever regretted having her here. For anything.

Everyone likes her.

She's practically an Abrams.

And maybe one day she will officially be one. If she wants to.

Not that I'm planning on asking her to get married anytime soon…

And maybe I'm way too young to think like this…

But I would totally spend the rest of my life with her…if she'll have me.

She's been being a little more…provocative, lately, and I'm kind of wondering if that's because her feelings for me are getting stronger. And maybe she thinks we should have sex.

I don't know how I feel about that. I mean…YES. But part of me thinks I might want to wait.

People always say they want to wait. What are they waiting for? When they get married? When they're sure they've found the one? When they're in the mood, and suddenly decide that's what they want to do?

I don't know.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Be sure to read the corresponding oneshot, **_**Happy Birthday, Mom**_


	125. Puppy Problems

Against my better judgement, I let Linds and Jakie lie on my bed while we watched a movie today…

At this rate, my comforter is going to be worn out within a month from all the washing. I think I'm going to have to have a very firm "No Jakie" policy on my bed. But…then he looks sad, and Linds looks sad, and I cave, and then we end up washing it halfway through the movie.

Daisy doesn't do things like that. Because she's a good girl. Not like her brother. …not that he's a girl.

But then I feel bad. What if he has some sort of bladder problem? Maybe we should take him to the vet. They both need to go for a check-up anyway, and they probably need puppy shots and stuff. And then I'll just mention that he seems to pee 5900 times per hour. Everywhere. I'm going to feel really terrible if there's something wrong, and I've been getting mad at him for something that's not his fault, and something that could have been fixed if he'd gone to the vet sooner!

Ok…he's a baby, so I guess even if there's nothing wrong, I can't actually get that mad. He just needs to learn that Artie's bed is not the place to pee. Neither is Artie's floor, the living room floor, Linds' floor, the dining room floor, or any other floor. Outside is where these things need to happen!

Daisy threw up earlier, and now she's lying here looking kind of sad. Mom said it's probably nothing, but I'm keeping a very close eye on her. She's still wagging her tail and stuff, so she's probably not feeling THAT bad, but still…she doesn't usually look sad when we're lying in bed. She usually wants to cuddle, and now she's just lying next to my other pillow sleeping. She hasn't wanted to cuddle at all.

Q texted me and said she bought something as a surprise for me today. I hate it when people do that. If you're going to surprise me, then DO IT. Don't tell me that you're going to, and then leave me hanging! I texted her back that it's unfair to tell someone something like that and not give details, and she texted back, "I know ;)." WHAT IS THAT?

Maybe I should come up with my OWN surprise, just so I can say I've got one for her too. Which means I need to think of something to surprise her with…

She did ask for "shirtless Artie" yesterday…but is it really a surprise if it's something she asked for? I've been thinking about that all day, and around lunch time I realized that she's already seen me shirtless, on the Princess Leia coupon for my birthday day. But I was lying down. And it was kind of dark. So that doesn't really count.

I think what she meant yesterday was shirtless Artie NOT lying on my bed, in the semi-dark. Which…I don't do.

However, I could offer her shirtless me lying on my bed, with the lights off and the blinds closed. That would add an air of mystery to it. She could explore by touch. (I'm not sure if this is actually a good idea, or if she'd just think it was weird…)

She was talking yesterday about how white her legs are…I'm pretty sure they're about ten shades more tan than any part of me has EVER been. If I take off my shirt in daylight, she'll be blinded! And not by my sheer awesomeness…she'll be blinded by the fact that I couldn't possibly be any whiter.

If she knows me at all, she knows that a) I will cave to her request if she brings it up a few more times, and b) I will definitely cave if she offers more of shorts like the ones she wore yesterday. I feel kind of shallow, but it's the truth!

Now that there's no more school, I urgently want to plan things, but I don't want to seem overzealous…and I know she likes to play things by ear. So maybe I can plan something that SEEMS like it's spontaneous, but really I've totally planned it out ahead of time.

She'll be onto me faster than…anything. She sees right through things like that. And then laughs and goes along with whatever I've come up with, most of the time.

Except sometimes when I actually AM spontaneous. Like…when I wanted to re-alphabetize the DVDs, because they were all mixed together. She said no, and made us go for ice cream instead. Not that I'm complaining, because I do love ice cream…BUT THEY ARE OUT OF ORDER, and it's driving me insane. I'm going to do it tomorrow morning, by myself. I don't know why people can't put things back where they came from. I'll accept it with Linds, I guess…but surely Michael knows which order the alphabet is in? And Dad? THEY HAVE TO KNOW THESE THINGS. They just HAVE to. I know they can both read.

I need to go to sleep, but now all I can do is think about why Daisy hasn't cuddled me, and what Q's surprise is.

Abrams out.


	126. Emergency of Puppy Proportions

Yesterday's suspicions…confirmed. Or…some of them confirmed.

Daisy has a bladder infection. But now she also has antibiotics, so she'll be good to go in no time.

Jakie, in the other hand…nothing wrong with him, except that he hasn't mastered control of his bladder yet. I am really glad there's nothing wrong with him, but at the same time…at least that would have explained why he spends 90% of his time peeing.

But not to worry…today he took a break from that long enough to steal a catheter (how did he get that? I was looking earlier, and it must have fallen down or something, because they're not at his height normally), and run out into my room while Q was standing there. I managed to grab it, and threw it back into the bathroom, and I THOUGHT the situation was under control and the crisis had been averted…

Until we were in the living room with Mom and Linds after we got home from the vet, and Linds, very innocently, told Q that I get bladder infections too, and have had to go to the hospital a few times. There's no way she could have known that I've been trying to avoid those topics, but still…not exactly what I had planned for today.

But I guess it was a good thing, because then Q and I talked about it, and I told her some specifics, and she didn't look disgusted, or uncomfortable, or anything. Which…I suspect part of that has to do with the fact that she's been Googling and so it probably wasn't 100% new information. But part of it also has to do with the fact that she's just awesome and amazing, and stuff like that doesn't matter to her.

She says I could tell her anything, and it wouldn't change the way she feels. I've always kind of doubted that, but I know she doesn't lie to me…so maybe it would be ok. I jokingly told her we were on a need to know basis today, and she said she does need to know…and then said something about unless it was one of those things where I'd have to kill her if I told her.

Again. Awesome and amazing. She makes me feel like I actually could tell her anything, without her thinking it was weird/disgusting/whatever. Which means that I probably should…I guess there are things she kind of does need to know. Or things where it would be good if she knew, because then, if something happens, it's not a total shock.

Daisy's already perked up a little. She's curled up under the covers again, and I put down a little towel for her, just in case she has any more little accidents. Which would totally not be her fault. I felt so bad for her today, when the vet was examining her, and all she wanted was to jump off the table and into my lap. Quinn helped hold her still, and she just kept looking at me like, "Why are you letting this strange man touch me? I don't like this."

Q showed up at 8 this morning. It was kind of a shock to wake up to her sitting on my bed…but also kind of nice. She crawled in here with me for a bit, before we got Daisy up and realized she had to go to the vet sooner rather than later.

I may have to suggest that we revisit this scenario when Daisy is better. Because I could pretty much have stayed lying there next to her all day. Not that that would have been a good thing, and I would have had to get up eventually…but it could certainly have lasted longer than it did.

I'm really glad she came. I was going to take them to the vet myself, and it was nice to have someone else there. And even nicer because it was her.

She brought _Up_, and we watched it. I will never publicly admit that it made me cry…but it totally did.

I wonder what kind of excitement is in store for tomorrow?

Abrams out.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, **_**Emergency of Puppy Proportions**_** also posted! :D**


	127. So Many Thoughts

Daisy was so good with her antibiotics yesterday. This morning, she spat them onto my pants. I knew I should have had her…anywhere other than my lap while I was doing that. Or I should have put down a towel or something. But she was so good the first time, that I just figured it would be fine.

My pants have now joined a long line of things in this house that have been washed as a direct result of contact with puppies.

Not that I'm complaining, because puppies are amazing and cute and cuddly…but still. Mom was right. I hope it's Michael's college fund that's being used to pay for the cleaning supplies.

Didn't see Q today as planned…she had to do some stuff for her mom, and then I had Physio, and then I ended up in the back yard with Linds, attempting to teach Jakie how to play fetch, because she was insistent that he needed to learn TODAY. Apparently she's been trying for a while, but it never actually worked out.

So far, he's managed to almost bring it back once. He usually runs after it, and then lies down beside whatever we're throwing. We tried a ball, stick, rope toy, rawhide bone thing, and a small frisbee. No luck with ANYTHING. I think he might be a little slow.

I left Daisy inside, because she's supposed to be resting, but as soon as she's better…she will show him how it's done!

It's so ridiculously hot tonight…if Q walked in RIGHT NOW, she'd get her wish of shirtless Artie. But…it's after midnight, so I'm pretty sure she won't walk in.

I'm actually not sure how I'd react if she walked in right now, unannounced. Due to the fact that I'm not wearing a shirt or pants…I'd probably be a little…shocked. It's 5900 degrees in here, though, so it's not like I'm just lying here like this, waiting around for her to walk in and have her wild way with me.

That sounds so…

Hot. And also slightly disturbing. Mainly because I chose to use the words "wild way."

I don't think she's going to randomly try and do that…but don't really know how I'd react to that either. I mean…Ok, in the heat of the moment I'd probably go along with it, and it would probably be special and amazing and wonderful and all those things…

But I have a couple of problems with that.

First, I am pretty sure I want to wait. Again…not exactly sure what I'm waiting for, but I'm sure when I get there, I'll know. I don't necessarily want to wait for marriage, but…I don't know. I just feel like I should be waiting for…something.

Second, depending on whether or not…stuff decides to play nicely, a random encounter like that has the potential to possibly not be at all how it's supposed to be, and then I'd feel horrible for ruining our first time, and I'd be ridiculously embarrassed, and Q would probably be mortified…

So better to be prepared for all eventualities.

Which means we're going to have to talk about stuff ahead of time. Great. MORE stuff to talk about. Just because the list of things I figure we're going to cover eventually isn't already 5900 miles long.

I feel like I'm being horribly negative about something that's supposed to be romantic and special, but I'm just being realistic. I do love her, and I do want my first time to be with her, and I actually do want us to be together for the rest of our lives, even though I keep trying to convince myself that I'm far too young to be thinking like that.

There. I said it.

One day, I am going to ask Quinn Fabray to become Quinn Abrams. Or…remain Quinn Fabray, if she wants, but be married to me.

And, if all goes according to plan, she will say yes.

After which I will probably have a massive heart attack.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Spur of the moment texting fic, entitled "Sorry For Waking You" also posted, which follows after this journal was written.**


	128. In the Name of Science

Q came over today, to help in our continued efforts to get Jakie to fetch. I think it might be hopeless.

I decided that today was going to be the first day I tackled some of my summer resolutions.

SO…

I serenaded Q with the song I wrote her for Christmas shortly after she got here. She pretty much melted into goo. Nice to know I've got that touch with the ladies. Or…lady.

Then, I decided we should learn something new, so I grabbed a random book off the shelf in the office.

…and then realized it was a book on women's health, so quickly put that back and grabbed another one. Not that women's health isn't a fascinating subject…but not exactly what I had in mind for today.

The second one I grabbed was a book on how to can fruit and stuff. Apparently you have to boil the jars in a large pot, and some stuff has to be pressure canned. Especially some vegetables, and meat. I quickly realized that that was not really something I could classify as enriching our knowledge, so…third time was supposed to be the charm.

Third time actually turned out to be a book that someone gave Mom after the accident about raising children with SCI…

After that, I decided that that bookshelf is not our best bet for interesting information. It's like…the elephant graveyard for books, or something.

It was nice to know, though, that that book had clearly never been opened. Good to know my parents didn't need a book to raise me to be the well-adjusted individual I am today.

Finally, I decided we should do something in the name of science. Because, you know…it's science. And things should be done in its name all the time.

Apparently when you spread peanut butter on the stick and THEN throw it to Jakie…he goes and gets it…and then brings it back, because it's stuck to his mouth/face/head/foot/everywhere.

When we gave him a bath, Q asked if that was in the name of science too. I had no response. Then she laughed, and said next time she gets to pick what's worthy of being done in science's name.

I didn't fulfil my no pants resolution, though…because Q was here, and I'm pretty sure it would be considered improper for me to not wear pants while I'm in the back yard with her. And I don't do shorts, so…yeah.

If I'm going to learn a song to serenade Q with by the end of the week, I'd better get on that ASAP. But what?

Maybe the answer will come to me in my dreams.

Abrams out.

**A/N: When Artie says he hopes the answer will come to him in his dreams…what he really means is that you should leave song suggestions that you'd like him to learn and sing to her in your reviews! ;)**


	129. Rambly

Daisy's back to her old self! I'm so glad. I can imagine how awful she was feeling (more so than lots of people I'd imagine), and it's so nice to have her running and jumping around like usual!

Even Michael commented on it, and then added something about "not that I pay attention to her, ever." I don't know why he has to be like that. I think he should just embrace the puppy love, and get over himself.

He will, one day.

Dad mentioned to me today that he thinks Michael and I should start doing things together. My first question…what are we going to do together? Because I'm pretty sure there is nothing that we will both be able to agree on.

Unless…

Michael can be the Jakie fetch teaching coach. (because he'd obviously go for that…)

I don't know! I do kind of feel like I'm slacking in the awesome big brother department some (most) days, but I just really don't know what to do. I guess I could suggest we…do something, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be seen in public with me (or Mom/Dad/Linds/anyone), so that kind of limits my options. Could probably convince him to engage in some sort of video game thing, but that's not exactly something where we interact with each other, which I think is what Dad was hoping for.

Maybe I could come up with something for us to do, and disguise it as…something he has to do. Again…don't know what that would look like. I actually have no idea where I'm going with this…just rambling on and on.

Q was here for a couple of hours today, in a pair of shorts that was, well…perfect. I actually felt guilty for staring at her when she walked in, but the grin on her face told me that she probably didn't mind, that much. We hung out in the back yard for a while, while the dogs played in the grass, and then we were in my room for a bit, before Linds came in and announced she needed help with her hair.

Of course, she picked Q over me…because she knows that, even after how many years, I cannot manage to help her get it how she wants it. I'm challenged in that department, apparently. Which…I guess isn't THAT bad, because I am a guy.

I can't believe it's already her birthday in a couple of weeks…I'm so old! Ok…I'm not THAT old, but I can remember when she was born! It seems like not that long ago.

Next thing I know, I'm going to be spewing some nonsense about how I had to walk to and from school, uphill both ways, in the snow, or something like that.

I should actually say that to someone, and see how they react. I think AJ would be the perfect guinea pig for that one.

Abrams out.


	130. Not Really Scheming

I want to say I spent most of the day plotting and scheming today…but really I just plotted. There was no scheming involved.

…ok, I actually only did that for about an hour. But, I did think of things Michael and I could do. I've decided maybe he'd go see a movie, or something. That's actually the only thing I can think of that he MIGHT do. Or…the only thing I can think of that he'd do that I can/would want to do with him.

Linds marched in here earlier and announced that she wants to learn to roller skate. Her plans include holding on to the back of my chair so she doesn't fall down. I'm not exactly sure how this is going to work. Or…how she's going to actually learn to skate, because if she's holding my chair, I'll just be pulling her along.

I'm not sure where she got this idea (I'm assuming someone, somewhere did this on tv, and she thought it looked like fun), but Dad said they'd get her some skates...no one here knows how to do that! I think she asked Michael, but I highly doubt he's interested in teaching his little sister how to skate…

I wonder if Q knows how. I should ask her. Maybe that could be a fun activity for a not super-hot afternoon. Or morning. It seems slightly dangerous, and I'm not actually sure I want either of them doing it (unless Q is super skilled and I just don't know about it…). The last thing I want is someone breaking something or getting hurt. Maybe I'm just being slightly paranoid.

I think bed is in order.

Abrams out.

**A/N: Picking up right where we left off! Sorry for the MASSIVE break in there…went back to work after having some time off and just haven't written anything! We now resume normal programming! :)**

**Also, for those reading Little Blessings…don't worry, that'll be updated in the next couple of days as well! I currently have the next chapter half finished.**


	131. Need New Strings

Apparently Q can "kind of" rollerblade, and she has some…and she and Linds are going to give that a try on the weekend. I still think this is kind of dangerous, and everyone had better be wearing protective gear of all sorts. I…kind of want to tell Linds it's only ok on the grass, but I know that's not going to work. Maybe they can do it on the path in the back yard. At least that way if someone falls…there's lots of grass, and not that much path, and the chances of them being hurt are significantly less.

Or maybe Linds should just hold onto my chair, and we'll do it that way.

Or maybe they just shouldn't do it at all. Ever.

Michael and I are going to go see Captain America next week. Should be fun. He wasn't overly thrilled about it at first, but finally agreed to it. I tried to pick something I knew he'd want to see. And I really want to go see it.

Pulled off not wearing pants today. I mean…I wore shorts, but technically those aren't pants. I need to go buy new guitar strings tomorrow, because there was a…hellish little incontinent devil dog incident. I'm actually glad he didn't get hurt, because when that snapped it could have taken out his eye or cut him or something…but he cannot be chewing on my guitars in the two seconds Linds leaves him alone in my room when she goes to the bathroom! That just can't happen! And then he relieved himself all over my floor, and Daisy does NOT do these things, because she's a well-behaved little adorable puddle of cuteness, not the spawn of Satan!

Not that Jakie is the spawn of Satan, and Linds would probably smack me if I ever said that in her presence, but is he EVER going to stop being such a little annoyance? He's like…AJ's attention span, mixed with an out of control bouncy ball with a built in pee canon.

That describes him perfectly.

Abrams out.


	132. Summer's Almost Over

My bed is now sporting a sign with a picture of Jakie with a big red circle and line on it. Seriously…I cannot wash my bedding EVERY DAY. THIS JUST DOES NOT WORK.

Or…Mom can't wash my bedding every day, because she insists that she do it whenever there's an…incident. EITHER WAY.

I'm just glad Daisy is so perfect. She would NEVER do something like that. She licks my face sometimes when I'm sleeping, but that's permissible, and adorable. But other than that…she's completely problem-free.

The fact that summer is almost over saddens me. I've serenaded Q about half as many times as I had planned, I'm wearing pants WAY too often, and I haven't done something in the name of science for over a week! What is going on here? I can see now why Q likes to not plan things…I bet if I HADN'T planned to do all those things…I would have done all of them, multiple times over.

I need to do something to create some more excitement in our lives. Not too sure what that's going to look like yet, but I'm assuming it will be as awesome and epic as everything else I do.

Q texted me earlier to say that "Operation Epic Date" is still in the planning phases. Then I texted her back that I think she's been spending too much time with me, because Quinn six months ago would not have said that. Then she texted back saying that she said it because she knew I'd say something like that. And because she knows how I like it when things have "Operation" before them. Which I do. She knows me so well!

Mom and Linds are talking about taking the puppies for obedience training. I said that I was pretty sure Daisy doesn't need that…so Jakie can just take his lessons AND hers, because he probably needs both. Then Linds smacked me with the stick she was holding, and said it wasn't nice to be mean to him, because he's named after me. That's probably going to be brought up every time I say something less than flattering about him now.

I feel like I'm going on and on about nothing. Probably because I am. Probably because sleep is long overdue.

Abrams out.

**A/N: I know…I've skewed my timeline a little bit. I REALLY want a oneshot to go with the rollerblading, and I want at LEAST a texting fic describing Artie's movie date with Michael…and don't have time to write either of those right now! I'm hoping that I will get the rollerblading done on the weekend, as I should have some time…sincerest apologies for the lack of updates here. Work has been INSANE…we're launching a new thing, and when I get home every day I just want to pass out!**

**Thank you to everyone that's been reading, subscribing, reviewing, messaging me, etc. I love you all! :)**


	133. Waffle Nightmare

Apparently if waffles get forgotten in the waffle iron, because the person making them gets distracted by…I don't even know what, they go black and eventually start smoking. And then they're hard as rocks, and if you accidentally hit them on the counter because you forget they're hot, they shatter and cover everything with fine black ash/crumbs/however you describe that. Of course, this happens when you're wearing a WHITE shirt.

THEN, when you go into stealth mode to clean it up before your mother gets home, she walks in AS SOON AS YOU START, and just looks at you, bursts out laughing, and says that your face is all black.

…this didn't happen to me, of course…

I am probably never going to live this down. The only thing that was missing is that she didn't ask if I'd almost lit myself on fire. You know…because that happens ALL THE TIME. It's never happened! That was an oven mitt!

Lesson learned: In the future, only toaster waffles will be made by me, regardless of how badly Linds insists she NEEDS "real" waffles. Toaster ones are real!

I pretty much just shouldn't cook.

Or…should restrict my cooking to things that are either ready out of the fridge, or only need minimal toasting and/or microwaving. I can handle those things!

That was pretty much the only thing that happened today. Q was busy, Martin and AJ were…I don't know what they were doing, but Martin didn't text me back, and I spent the afternoon trying to get the last of the blackness out of the kitchen.


	134. Summary of the Last Little While

I haven't really written for a while…not that I haven't had anything meaningful to say, but life has just been busy and I've been…living in the moment. If you could call it that. I think point form is best here, so I at least have some record of the last little while when I'm famous and this gets published.

- Q and I celebrated our one year anniversary, and it was glorious. I bought her fancy flowers and a gift certificate for some couple spa thing that I will hate but I knew she would love, which we're going to use on a weekend. We went out for dinner, and spent the evening engaged in all sorts of borderline-sinful cuddling. But that's as far as we went, because we've talked about it and have decided to wait with going all out and getting our sexy on. I think it will be better that way. Plus, that gives me some time to figure out if that's going to need medical intervention. We haven't talked about that, but I think she knows…she's become some sort of lean, mean, googling machine. Or…not mean. Lean, hot, googling machine.

- We're looking at university stuff and trying to figure out what's going on. Neither of us has any idea what we want, at this point, but we're both ok with that, and we both know we want to be together.

- Daisy and Jakie took dog training classes. Daisy is a champ. Jakie…has mastered control of his bladder 97% of the time and can sit sometimes. Which is progress, considering the first time Linds tried to get him to sit he jumped onto the coffee table instead.

- Puck's weird behaviour the last few months was finally explained when he told me his dad was back and he was trying to "sort that **** out" and didn't want to drag anyone else into it. I think it's a lot better now, and he, AJ, and Martin have some triple bromance thing going on now. I think that's been good for everyone involved. Occasionally I join them, and then we have quadruple bromance. Through this, we learned that paintball paint does not wash off the back of wheelchairs very easily…permanent neon blue spatter pattern going on back there now. It looks kind of awesome…I thought we should shoot it with a few more different colours. But no one else would go for that.

- I have the best girlfriend ever. This deserves its own bullet.

Abrams out.

**A/N: I don't think I need to say that it's been…months since I've updated. Hope I still have some readers! :) I've decided to jump ahead a little, and hope that I can get back on track with semi-regular posts. If there is anything you'd like to see here, let me know! And I'd love it if you left a review, too!**


	135. Manicure

Q gave me a manicure today. Which…I figure is ok, because it has the word man in it. She took some pictures, but said she wouldn't share them with people.

She bought one of those paraffin things, and it is AMAZING. I insisted we read all the instructions before she did anything, which made her laugh and say something about it being melting wax, and how could that go wrong?

Sometimes wax is flammable! So…we read all the instructions, and she plugs it in, the wax starts melting, and smells a little hot…but she assured me that it was totally fine, so I didn't feel the need to break out the fire extinguisher or anything.

While that was doing its thing, she pulls out this little PINK manicure set, and some lotion that smelled like flowers, and went to work on my hands…my nails look fantastic. She just filed them and stuff, but my hands look totally different. She assured me it doesn't look like I had a manicure, but I've been lying here staring at my hands for about ten minutes, and it totally does. Fortunately no one looks that closely at my hands (besides Q, and already knows about this…obviously)

She also made me lunch, which was pretty much in the top 5 best sandwiches ever. I don't know if it was the bread, what was between it, or the amount of love that was in there, but it was fantastic. After everything was done, we cuddled for a while, and then I came home and finished up a bit of homework. And now, I think I will go to bed.

Abrams out.


	136. Chapter 136

Q and I went out for dinner tonight. Not that that happens infrequently, but it was especially nice, because we went to this new little place. There was almost no one else in there, and no one that we knew, so for once we were able to just sit and have a nice, quiet dinner, without being interrupted by someone that we know. The service was great, and after we spent a little time making out in the car, before I brought her home.

She mentioned something about mysteriously showing up in my room again, and now I really, REALLY want that to happen. I suggested that…any day would work for me, and then she said she can't say when, or it won't be a surprise. I told her I'd be sleeping with one eye open from now on, to fully appreciate the glory of seeing her climb through my window. I also said I'd leave my window unlocked every day, but she didn't think that was safe. Then I asked how she was going to get inside, and she reminded me that she has a key to our house. Oops…forgot about that.

I wish she would start staying here more. We've talked about it, and she doesn't think it's a good idea, because we've decided to wait and stuff, and she thinks that might make it more difficult…I told her I think I can restrain myself, but I understand. Because who wouldn't want to tear the clothes off what I've got going on here? That made her laugh. And then she said that it was true, that she just wants to rip them off me all the time. And then she got embarrassed and started blushing…so cute.

I love her so much. I feel like I constantly spew my love for her…because I do. I can't help it! She's so great, beautiful, smart, kind, and everything else. Now I'm going to be having dreams about her showing up in my room. I can't wait!

Abrams out.


	137. Chapter 137

My back is KILLING me tonight. It kind of started at school, but I just shrugged it off, because I'm awesome like that. Which, in retrospect…so not awesome.

I might have retained some of my awesome, if I hadn't also shrugged it off when I got home, in favour of…doggy obedience training (take 2) and cooking dinner for Linds and Michael. I thought about suggesting that Michael make something, but I really want to not be sick tomorrow, so…that wasn't really a realistic option.

Whether or not we'll all be sick from my cooking remains to be seen, but I wasn't about to bring that up. I'm pretty sure food poisoning is 50% mental. So therefore, even if it was horrible and not safe for public consumption, as long as people don't know that, they only have a 50/50 chance of getting sick. Sometimes I wonder what people would think if they knew that these are the sorts of things that go on in my mind.

But I figured chicken strips and French fries cooked in the oven were pretty safe…I left them in extra long, just to be sure. Michael said he thought he broke a tooth on his chicken…such a drama queen. It wasn't THAT hard. Linds said it was like chicken jerky. She actually wanted more…Michael was more than happy to share his.

I think the best course of action here is to take something and go to sleep for sweet, Quinn-filled dreams.

Abrams out.


	138. Chapter 138

Saturday. A day for not thinking about school things, sleeping in, partaking in pleasurable activities, frolicking, etc.

Apparently also a day for lying in bed high on painkillers for the morning, then sleeping, and then repeating that all over again. And then waking up in the evening and realizing that it's not time to take more medication yet, and sleep is impossible.

Fun, right?

Q texted me this morning to say they were moving couches and cleaning under them…I didn't get it until about three hours later, but I texted her back…and they were still cleaning under them. Which kind of made me laugh. She provided pictures of the entire process, including one of her lying on the couch when they were done. And then they washed walls, apparently. I told her that sounded like fun, and she said she'd rather be cuddling in bed with me. Which is precisely what is going to be happening tomorrow.

At some point I woke up, and Daisy was stretched out around my neck like some sort of reverse scarf. It was so cute, and then she saw that I was awake and nuzzled against my face.

Then Linds and Jakie came in, and he had an accident on the bed…of course! How could I have expected anything else? I wasn't really in a position to get up and deal with it, so Linds did…which resulted in a slight laundry soap bubble flood in the laundry room. But nothing Dad couldn't take care of with his handy shop vac. I told her it wasn't urgent, because he's tiny, but she insisted that it had to be taken care of right away.

Oh, look. Time to take something and go back to sleep.

Abrams out.


End file.
